Ein PRManager, eine Mehrheitseignerin und ein Baby
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Rokko hat seine Vergangenheit weitestgehend verdrängt, aber als seine schwangere Schwester Gaby auftaucht, überschlagen sich die Ereignisse und Rokko muss sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen. Gut, dass Lisa ihm zur Seite steht.
1. Chapter 1

**Ein PR-Manager, eine Mehrheitseignerin und ein Baby**

1.

Rokko glaubte auf Wolken zu gehen, als er an diesem Abend nach Hause ging. Er kam von einem Abend bei den Plenskes – einem wirklich schönen Abend bei den Plenskes. Richtig heldenhaft kam er sich vor, nein nicht heldenhaft, eher wie ein richtiger Gentleman – so hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Lisa war sichtlich nervös gewesen und unsicher von ihm weggerutscht. Ungläubig hatte sie ihn angesehen, als er ihr angeboten hatte, zu gehen. „Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt." Hatte er das je einer Frau gesagt? Nein, bisher war das auch nie notwendig gewesen. Aber hier ging es um Lisa – Lisa war nicht wie jede Andere. Sie war eben besonders, sie tat besondere Dinge und darauf musste man eben besonders reagieren. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen – langsam würden sie Vertrauen zu einander aufbauen können und alles andere kam dann mit der Zeit. Zwischenzeitlich war Rokko in seine Straße eingebogen – gut, dass er den Weg in- und auswendig kannte, in seinem momentanen Zustand hätte er sonst nicht hierher gefunden. Oh ja, er war verliebt und es fühlte sich gut an. Die berühmten Schmetterlinge, sie waren da und sie waren zahlreich. Je näher er seiner Wohnung kam, desto sicherer wurde er sich, dass jemand vor seiner Tür saß. Hugo? Der war neulich auch bei ihm, um nicht alleine zu sein. Nein, die Person war nicht groß genug, um Hugo zu sein. Als ihn nur noch wenige Meter von seiner Wohnungstür trennten, erkannte er die Person, die dort saß. „Gaby?!" Die junge Frau schreckte hoch – er hatte sie unbeabsichtigt geweckt. „Rokko!" Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich geweint. „Ich hab es Zuhause nicht mehr ausgehalten. Du hast doch gesagt, ich kann jederzeit zu dir kommen." – „Ja, und dazu stehe ich auch. Was ist denn passiert? Steckst du in Schwierigkeiten?" – „Nein, die Schwierigkeiten stecken in mir", mit diesen Worten öffnete Gaby ihren Mantel.

„Komm erst einmal rein. Was ist denn genau passiert?" Sofort waren die Gedanken an den schönen Abend mit Lisa weg – es zählte nur noch Gaby. „Ich habe Ronny verlassen." Ronny? Von dem hatte er noch nie gehört, aber allein der Name klang schon wieder nach einem der windigen Typen, für die Gaby normalerweise eine Vorliebe hatte oder ein Händchen – für klassische Fehlgriffe… „Schon vor drei Wochen. Ich bin dann bei Mama und Papa gewesen, aber du kennst die beiden ja." Ja, Rokko kannte sie nur zu gut. Er war ja immerhin fünf Jahre älter als Gaby und hatte fünf Jahre länger das Vergnügen mit ihnen gehabt. „Papa war wieder nur betrunken. Ich sage dir, das wird jeden Tag schlimmer." Rokko nickte nur. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er noch mit Bernd gescherzt: Mal sehen, ob Ihr Selbstgebrannter an den Holunderschnaps meines Vaters herankommt, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er ihn nie probiert, weil sein Vater ihn nicht nur selbst brannte, sondern auch in rauen Mengen selbst trank. Allein der Geruch hatte Rokko immer davon abgehalten, sich der Flasche zu nähern und er hatte bis heute ein gespaltenes Verhältnis zu Alkohol. „Und dieser Ronny hat dich einfach so mit seinem Kind ziehen lassen?" – „Was glaubst du denn? Ich habe es versteckt so lange es ging. Naja und wie du siehst, geht es jetzt nicht mehr." – „Wie weit bist du denn?" – „Irgendwo 8. Monat." – „Geht es nicht ein bisschen präziser? Was steht denn im Mutterpass?" – „So was habe ich nicht." – „Du warst nicht beim Arzt?" – „Nee, ich bin doch schwanger und nicht krank." – „Oh Gaby, in was für eine Situation hast du dich denn nun schon wieder manövriert? Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Erstmal bleibst du hier bei mir. Wir suchen dir einen Arzt und wenn das Kind da ist, sehen wir weiter." Gaby nickte, aber ihre grünen Augen starrten nur hohl vor sich hin. Ihre roten Haare und die grünen Augen hatten ihren Vater mehr als ein Mal dazu bewogen, über die mögliche Untreue seiner Frau zu spekulieren – genauso oft hatte er auch versucht, die Wahrheit aus seiner Frau herauszuprügeln und jedes Mal hatte Mandy Kowalski ihre Koffer gepackt und wollte ihn verlassen und jedes Mal war sie kleinlaut wieder zurückgekommen. Rokko hatte nie verstanden, warum sie es einfach nicht schaffte, von ihm loszukommen. „Rokko, ich will nicht, dass mein Kind so groß werden muss wie wir." Gaby traten Tränen in die Augen. Rokko stand von seinem Sessel auf und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa, vorsichtig zog er sie in seinen Arm: „Das wird es nicht, das verspreche ich dir."

„Ne schnieke Bude hast du hier. Läuft gut mit den Geschäften, wa?" – „Ja, ziemlich. Ich habe jetzt eine Festanstellung in einem Modeunternehmen." – „Aha. Und gefällt's dir da?" – „Ja, eigentlich schon. Ist halt auch nur eine Branche wie jede andere auch." Gaby sah sich unsicher in Rokkos Gästezimmer um – das sollte also ihr Zuhause sein bis das Baby auf der Welt war: „Und ich kann wirklich hier bleiben?" – „Ja, natürlich. Wozu hat man denn großen Bruder?" – „Sag mal, kommst du jeden Abend so spät nach Hause?" – „Nein, ich war heute Abend noch bei einer Freundin." Gaby musste schmunzeln – sein Lächeln schien zu sagen: Eigentlich meine ich ‚meine Freundin'. „Sag mal, gibt es außer Mami und mir noch eine Frau Kowalski?" – „Ja, Tante Rita." – „Du weißt genau, was ich meine." – „Nein, es gibt keine Frau Kowalski." – „Aber eine potentielle Kandidatin?" – „Gaby, das ist alles noch sehr frisch und zerbrechlich, aber ja, ich bin verliebt, wenn du das hören willst." Gaby wurde es ganz warm ums Herz – ihr Bruder war so ein lieber Mensch und hatte sich immer so nach Harmonie und Liebe gesehnt. Sie freute sich ehrlich für ihn. „Okay, ich frage dann 'mal nicht weiter. Aber es gibt wohl einiges zu erzählen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben." Ja, das gab es. Immerhin hatte sie sich seit Rokkos Umzug nach Berlin nicht mehr gesehen und das war jetzt schon fast 7 Jahre her.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

„Herein!" Lisa war erstaunt, als sie Rokko sah. Gestern erst hatte er sich als sehr rücksichtsvoll erwiesen, aber dass er jetzt nicht einfach in ihr Büro lief wie sonst, sondern anklopfte, war ihr suspekt. Das sah ihm so gar nicht ähnlich und das letzte, was sie wollte, war dass der Mann, den sie… ja was eigentlich? Den sie liebte? In den sie verliebt war? Für den sie schwärmte? Nun, zumindest war er der erste Mann, der ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass er sich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbog. „Hallo, Frau Plenske!" Rokko schmunzelte in sich hinein – sie waren immer noch beim Sie und das, obwohl Lisa bereits mit ihrer Zunge in seinem Mund war. „Sie sind doch eine Frau." Lisa war gespannt, worauf er hinaus wollte, denn immer wenn Rokko diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, kam er mit einer unkonventionellen Idee. „So würde ich das sehen." – „Gut und nehmen wir mal an, Sie müssten in Berlin zum Gynäkologen, wo würden Sie dann hingehen?" Das Wälzen der Gelben Seiten hatte nichts gebracht. Wonach suchte man eine Arztpraxis aus? Nach den Öffnungszeiten? Nach dem Namen? Nach dem Stadtteil? Erfahrungen mit Gynäkologen hatte er ja keine, also was tun? Lisas Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht darauf schließen, ob es eine gute Idee war, sie zu fragen. Rokko wollte offensichtlich ein Spiel spielen, gut, würde sie eben mitmachen: „Das müssen wir nicht annehmen, ich gehe in Berlin zum Frauenarzt. Möchten Sie vielleicht die Adresse?" – „Ja." Rokko war irgendwie erleichtert. Ihm war ja nichts peinlich, aber er wusste, dass die kleinste Kleinigkeit reichen würde, um Lisa in Verlegenheit zu bringen. „Darf ich auch erfahren, warum? Haben Sie etwa Probleme mit Ihrem Uterus?" Gemeinsam kicherten sie eine Weile, bevor Rokko mit der Wahrheit rausrückte: „Gaby, meine Schwester, stand gestern bei mir vor der Tür. Sie hat ihren Freund verlassen und… also sie ist schwanger und hat sich bisher beharrlich geweigert, zum Arzt zu gehen. Sie weiß noch nicht einmal, wann das Kind kommt. Naja, wenn sie sich schon keine Gedanken macht, also ich schon und… mit dem Ärzteverzeichnis war ich überfordert. Ich dachte, ich frage einfach dich, also ich dachte, Sie würden mir vielleicht einen Rat geben können." Rokko hatte also eine Schwester. Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?, fragte Lisa sich. Ich bin doch sonst auch nicht so ignorant. Klar, dass zu ihm eine Familie gehört und dafür hätte sie sich ja mal ein bisschen interessieren können. Dich? Hatte er sie kurz geduzt? Das klang gut. Vielleicht hatte Rokko Recht und sie sollten langsam dazu übergehen, sich wenigstens mit dem Vornamen anzureden, das Du würde dann schon kommen. „Hier." Lisa hatte die Visitenkarte aus ihrem Adressbuch genommen und reichte sie Rokko. Plötzlich hörte sie sich sagen: „Wenn Sie möchten, begleite ich Ihre Schwester." Rokko fühlte mehr als nur einen Stein von seinem Herzen fallen – einmal, weil ihm dann der Besuch in einer gynäkologischen Praxis erspart blieb und einmal, weil Lisa sich für seine Familie zu interessieren schien. Nun, er würde die Dosis gering halten, aber zumindest seine Schwester bedeutete ihm viel und natürlich wollte er, dass Gaby und Lisa sich kennen lernten. „Das wäre sehr nett. Ich rufe da erstmal an, um einen Termin zu kriegen."

Schweigend saßen sich eine rothaarige und eine blonde Frau in der S-Bahn gegenüber. Gaby tat es bereits leid, dass sie Lisa so abgekanzelt hatte: „Rokko mag ja darauf stehen, so bemuttert zu werden, aber ich nicht." Eigentlich war Lisa doch ganz nett und Gaby wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, so mit ihr zu reden. Die Mauer, die sie um sich errichtet hatte, um andere nicht an sich heran zu lassen, war meterdick und ihre Abwehrhaltung mehr als gut trainiert. Im Fall der Fälle könnte sie es ja auf die Hormone schieben. Immer wieder sah sie zu Lisa rüber, die nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte und sich fragte, warum sie angeboten hatte, Rokkos Schwester zu begleiten. Sie wollte doch nur nett sein. Was Rokko wohl an dieser Lisa fand? Gut, so hässlich wie sie ihr im ersten Moment vorkam, war sie eigentlich nicht – die Brille war zwar unglaublich unvorteilhaft und die Klamotten erst, aber ansonsten…sie hatte schöne Augen und eigentlich ein hübsches Gesicht. Mit der Zahnspange sah sie aber aus wie 14. Eigentlich passte Lisa gut in das Kowalski-Beuteschema, aber nicht in Rokkos, sondern in Gabys. Ja, sie war genau die Sorte Mädchen, die sie sich in der Schule ausgesucht hätte, um sie zu mobben und zu drangsalieren. Die Sorte Mädchen, die so schrecklich liebenswürdig und zurückhaltend war und die nur in ihr Visier geriet, weil sie genau das hatte, was Gaby wollte: Eine heile Familie. Diese Lisa war bestimmt extrem klug und könnte mit ihrer Intelligenz irgendeine lebenswichtige Erfindung machen, aber sie war mindestens genauso schüchtern und scheu, um sich damit in den Vordergrund zu schieben. Gott, wie sie diesen Typ Mädchen schon damals hasste. Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal einen guten Grund – keine von ihnen hatte ihr je etwas getan und kaum eine hatte es je gewagt, sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf Lisa einen Blick auf Gaby, sah aber sofort wieder weg, wenn sie bemerkte, dass Gaby zurücksah. Unweigerlich fühlte sie sich an ihre Schulzeit erinnert. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass Gaby und sie wohl nie Freunde geworden wären. Jetzt mussten sie sich aber zusammenraufen, immerhin wollten sie beide Rokko in ihrem Leben haben. Meine Schwester ist schwanger – Rokko hätte ruhig mal erwähnen können, dass sie kurz davor stand, zu platzen. Lisa hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass Gaby in den ersten Schwangerschaftsmonaten war. Wieder blickte sie zu ihr auf und folgte ihrem Blick aus dem Fenster. Da gab es nichts Spannendes zu sehen – das gute alte Berlin eben. Was wohl an Berlin besser war als an Hamburg? Die gleichen miesen Gegenden, die gleichen verdreckten S-Bahnen, genauso ein „Drecksloch." – „Bitte?" Lisa war aus ihrem Gedanken geschreckt, als sie Gabys Stimme hörte. „Ich sagte, euer Berlin ist genauso ein Drecksloch wie unser Hamburg." – „Oh." Naja, sie musste Berlin ja nicht mögen, aber was sollte Lisa denn darauf antworten? Das waren bestimmt die längsten 5 Stationen, die sie je mit der S-Bahn zurückgelegt hatte. Gaby und sie hatten sich einfach nichts zu sagen – zumindest traute sich Lisa nach ihrer Ansage nicht mehr, dabei hätte sie ihr liebend gerne Fragen über Rokkos Kindheit und Jugend gestellt.

Der Besuch beim Arzt war auch nicht besser: Lisas Frauenärztin war eine nette, aufgeschlossene ältere Dame, die voller Begeisterung das Ultraschallbild erläuterte. Gaby war Lisas verklärter Blick natürlich nicht entgangen und so tat es ihr noch mehr leid, dass sie so patzig zu ihr gewesen war. Allerdings hatte sie eine seltsame Art das zu zeigen: „War's das?" Die Untersuchung dauerte sehr lange, weil sie ja das erste Mal seit Beginn der Schwangerschaft beim Arzt war. Es wurde Blut abgenommen, sie wurde gewogen, der Blutdruck gemessen, es wurden viele Fragen zur medizinischen Vorgeschichte gestellt und es gab haufenweise Infobroschüren. Das war Gaby alles zu viel und sie zeigte das. Lisa und die Ärztin tauschten immer wieder viel sagende Blicke. „Gut, Frau Kowalski, soweit ist alles in Ordnung, trotzdem möchte ich Sie nächste Woche noch einmal wieder sehen. Sie können dann ja auch den Vater mitbringen." – „Sie meinen den Mistkerl, der mir dieses Balg gemacht hat? Ich bin froh, wenn ich den nicht wieder sehen muss." Lisa schluckte hart – bei Gaby biss man wirklich auf Granit, egal, was man machte.

Wieder raus aus der Praxis fragte Gaby ganz unvermittelt: „Gibt's hier irgendwo Eis? Ich hätte Bock auf Schokoladeneis." Gabriele Kowalski würde sich nie im Leben mit Worten entschuldigen, dann würde sie ja zeigen, dass sie schwach und verletzlich war, aber sie würde schon einen Trampelpfad von der „unausstehlichen Hexe" zur „einigermaßen ertragbaren Fast-Schwägerin" finden. „Kann man von hier aus auch zu Rokko laufen? Ich meine, ohne dass man gleich eine Marathonstrecke zurücklegt?", fragte Gaby Lisa wieder ganz unvermittelt, als sie mit ihrem Eis auf einer Bank saßen. „Ja, das ist nicht so weit, aber ob das in deinem…" – „Schwanger ist vielleicht ein Zustand, aber wenn ich laufen will, dann laufe ich. Also: Wo lang?"

„Hey, da seid ihr ja. Wie war's beim Arzt?" Rokko hatte Gaby und Lisa die Tür geöffnet und sah beide erwartungsvoll an. „Ganz super", gab Gaby ihm zur Antwort und ging sofort in ihr Zimmer. Mit einem lauten Knall landete die Tür im Schloss. „Was ist denn mit ihr? Sie sah ja so verkniffen aus." – „Du würdest auch verkniffen aussehen, wenn ‚vorgewärmt' nicht ‚warm' bedeutet." Oh mein Gott, habe ich das gerade laut gesagt? Lisa wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Wie süß sie ist, wenn sie verlegen ist. Diese Art von Kommentar ist doch sonst gar nicht typisch für sie. „Ja, die Freuden des Frauseins – das werde ich wohl nie erfahren." Rokko zog Lisa in seinen Arm, um ihr die Scham zu nehmen. „Aber was hat die Ärztin denn nun gesagt?" Lisa griff in ihre Handtasche und reichte Rokko den Mutterpass und die anderen Papiere: „Sie wollte sie nicht." Entschuldigend zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern: „Die Ärztin sagt, es ist soweit alles okay. War gar nicht so einfach, alle notwendigen Informationen aus deiner Schwester herauszubekommen. Auf jeden Fall will sie sie weiter beobachten, die Plazenta machte ihr Sorgen. Es könnte sein, dass sie das Kind bald nicht mehr ausreichend versorgen kann und das muss beobachtet werden, damit die Geburt notfalls eingeleitet werden kann." Rokko nickte – hatte er wohl doch den richtigen Riecher gehabt. Fast andächtig betrachtete er das Ultraschallbild – bald würde er Onkel sein, der Gedanke gefiel ihm. Lisa räusperte sich: „Ich geh dann wohl besser." Lag da Enttäuschung in Rokkos Blick? „Okay, gut. Ähm, Lisa?" – „Ja?" – „Bleiben wir jetzt eigentlich beim Du?" Lisa überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick: „Ja, jetzt fühlt es sich richtig an." Rokko strahlte, als Lisa auf ihn zukam, um ihm einen sanften Kuss zu geben: „Wir sehen uns morgen." – „Ja, bis morgen."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

„Ist sie weg?" Gaby war die Treppe wieder heruntergekommen und immer noch schlechter Laune. Von Rokko bekam sie aber keine Antwort, der starrte immer noch fasziniert das Ultraschallbild an. „Sieht aus wie ein mutiertes Gummibärchen", bemerkte Gaby. Rokko sah auf. „Ich finde, es sieht aus wie ein richtiger kleiner Mensch – Arme, Beine, Kopf, alles gut zu sehen. Ist schon toll, dass es mittlerweile 3D-Ultraschallbilder gibt." Gaby rollte genervt mit den Augen: „Du bist ja auch so verkitscht drauf." – „Wieso ‚auch'?" – „Na weil deine Lisa den gleichen verklärten Blick hatte wie du. Babys sind toll, Babys sind super… blabla." Gaby machte eine Pause. Ihr Plan nach Berlin zu kommen, wich langsam einem anderen Plan, aber dafür brauchte sie noch ein paar Informationen: „Sag mal, wünschst du dir eigentlich Kinder?" Rokkos Augen begannen zu funkeln und sein Lächeln würde breiter: „Oh ja, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt." Obwohl das eigentlich die Antwort war, die Gaby sich erhofft hatte, war sie verwundert. Rokko Kowalski und Kinder? Der Rokko Kowalski, der nach seinem Auszug immer gesagt hatte, er würde nie jemanden so nah an sich heranlassen, weil er Angst davor hatte, verletzt zu werden oder noch viel schlimmer: Jemanden zu verletzten? „Etwa mit Lisa?" Das Entsetzen in Gabys Stimme bezog sich viel weniger auf Lisa als auf die Tatsache, dass ihr die Wendung ihres Bruders entgangen war. „Ja", antwortete er mit fester Stimme, um dann hinzuzufügen: „Naja, das mit ihr und mir, das ist ja noch frisch und immer noch in diesem Sich-langsam-vortasten-Stadium, aber wenn es sich intensiviert… Was spräche denn dagegen?" Nichts sprach dagegen, außer dass Gaby sich jetzt richtig schlecht fühlte – sie wünschte sich, sie wäre nicht so gemein zu Lisa gewesen. „Weißt du, Lisa ist so warmherzig und lieb. Mit ihr, da könnte man nackt in der Arktis stehen und würde trotzdem nicht frieren. Wenn sie da ist, dann könnte man sogar Saddams Erdloch ein Zuhause nennen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden wie sie getroffen. Ich spüre einfach, das mit uns beiden, das ist 'was ganz Großes." Sicher, sie hätte auch nicht so gemein zu Lisa sein sollen, ohne zu wissen wie viel sie Rokko wirklich bedeutete, aber jetzt, wo sie es aus seinem Mund gehört hatte, wurde ihr schlechtes Gewissen übermächtig. „Hast du eigentlich was Leckeres zu essen im Haus?", fragte Gaby abrupt, um von ihrem Gemütszustand abzulenken. „Ja, ich war vorhin einkaufen. Es ist alles da, was ein Singlemann mit schwangerem Familienbesuch so braucht." Rokko deutete in Richtung Küche und musste dann lachen: „Gaby, was ist denn mit deiner Hose?" Die rothaarige junge Frau spürte sofort, wie sie wütend wurde. Wenn sie eines nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es, wenn jemand sie auslachte. „Was soll denn damit sein?" – „Na sie hängt dir an den Knöcheln." Gaby sah an sich runter. In der Tat stand sie nur im T-Shirt und Höschen vor Rokko, während ihre Jeans zu ihren Füßen runtergerutscht war. „Das ist, weil das blöde Teil wegen des Bauches nicht mehr zugeht. Bis vor ein paar Tagen ging der Knopf noch einigermaßen zu, wenn man ihn direkt unter dem Bauch hatte, aber mittlerweile geht das nicht mehr so gut. Darum mach ich die Hose nicht mehr zu, wenn ich nicht raus gehe." Gabys anfänglich aggressiver Ton war einem beschämten Gemurmel gewichen. „Heißt das, das ist keine Umstandshose?" – „Nein, hast du eine Ahnung, was so etwas kostet? Ich meine, man trägt sie doch nur ein paar Monate und kann sie hinterher zu nichts mehr gebrauchen." Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. „Das rechtfertigt natürlich, dass dein Kind mit dem Abdruck eines Hosenknopfes auf der Stirn zur Welt kommt. Am besten wir gehen morgen gleich einkaufen, dann können wir auch schon ein bisschen was für das Gummibärchen besorgen." Gaby kaute unzufrieden auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war Geld von Rokko. Sie wollte es alleine schaffen. „Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen des Geldes. Ich verdiene ganz gut und ich mache das wirklich gerne. Ist ja immerhin mein erster Neffe oder meine erste Nichte, der/die/das da zur Welt kommt." Gaby hatte sich das Geschlecht des Kindes nicht sagen lassen. Rokko und Lisa glaubten, sie wollte sich überraschen lassen, aber eigentlich wollte sie es nicht wissen, weil es sie ihrem Kind näher gebracht hätte und sie wollte keine Bindung zu ihm aufbauen – es würde schlüpfen und dann… dann würde sie weitersehen. Rokko hatte also ihren Zwiespalt erraten. Naja, ein paar Dinge für das Baby waren vielleicht nicht schlecht, aber sie selber aussuchen? Und Rokko dafür zahlen lassen? Obwohl… wenn die Idee, die sie hatte, zu einen Plan würde, dann würde er noch viel mehr Geld für dieses Kind ausgeben müssen. „Okay, gut, aber ich will nicht mit dir einkaufen. Ich werde Lisa fragen. Du weißt doch – Frauen und Shopping, das ist doch für dich bloß langweilig. Außerdem hab ich deine Lisa noch gar nicht richtig kennen lernen können, das muss ich nachholen." Was sie da sagte, meinte sie auch genauso. Mit dieser verkitschten Brillenschlange Babysachen zu kaufen, würde ihr vielleicht doch noch die Möglichkeit geben, nett zu ihr zu sein und zu erfahren, was Rokko mit ‚warmherzig' gemeint hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie sie nicht die verkitschte Brillenschlange nennen, das wäre doch schon ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Lisa schluckte – noch ein Tag mit Gaby? Nun, schweigen könnte sie auch an ihrem Schreibtisch und da war es lange nicht so unangenehm. Aber die zwei erwartungsvollen Augenpaare, die auf ihr ruhten, sorgten dafür, dass sie nicht ablehnte. Immerhin war sie Rokkos Schwester und seine liebe Bitte, sie möge doch dafür sorgen, dass Gaby sich ein nettes Umstandskleid besorgte und sie solange nicht aus dem Kaufhaus zu lassen, bis sie auch einen Grundstock an Babykleidern hatte, konnte Lisa einfach nicht abschlagen. „Okay, gut. Wo willst du denn hingehen?", wandte sie sich an Gaby. „Keine Ahnung, mal gucken. Berlin ist ja ne große Stadt, da wird sich schon was finden lassen. Obwohl… alle Bezirke, in denen es keine Eisdielen gibt, fallen von vornherein raus." Gabys Bemerkung entlockte Lisa dann doch ein Lächeln. „Ich warte dann mal am Fahrstuhl auf dich", meinte sie noch beim Rausgehen. Lisa und Rokko standen sich gegenüber. Lisa sah zu Boden und wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte. „Danke, dass du das machst." – „Rokko, also wegen des gemeinsamen Abendessens… also, du kannst auch ‚nein' sagen… also… meine Mutter… also, es ist Donnerstag und daher gibt es nur Eintopf, aber sie hat angeboten, dass ihr… also Gaby und du… dass ihr nach Göberitz kommt zum Abendessen." Man Lisa, wieso kriegst du keinen ganzen Satz raus? Es ist ja nur eine Essenseinladung. Sie sah kurz auf und konnte Freude in Rokkos Gesicht lesen. „Darüber freue ich mich sehr, wirklich." – „Ich dachte nur, also Gaby… vielleicht fühlt sie sich bei dem Gedanken nicht wohl." Rokko lächelte: „Glaub mir, bei deinen Eltern und dir kann man sich nur wohl fühlen und wenn nicht, ist das Essen deiner Mutter Grund genug, es ein paar Stunden in Göberitz auszuhalten. Das ist in jedem Fall besser als das, was wir uns zusammenkochen würden." Rokko grinste schelmisch, was die ganze Situation entkrampfte. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und legte die Arme um ihre Taille: „Sehen wir uns in Göberitz oder wollen wir uns hier treffen?" – „Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns in Göberitz." Rokko nickte. Göberitz, da hatte Lisa eindeutig den Heimvorteil und vielleicht würde sie es schaffen, Gaby von sich zu überzeugen.

„Ich suche eine Umstandshose und keine Wertanlage." Gaby brachte gerade eine Verkäuferin um den Verstand, während Lisa sich immer wieder wegdrehen musste, um nicht laut loszulachen. „Was ist denn hiermit?" – „Ich will keine peinlichen T-Shirts, auf denen steht: ‚Baby on Board' oder ‚Little Me'. Ich brauche ein Hose, deren Knopf meinem Baby nicht in die Stirn schneidet." – „Wie wäre es denn mit einem Kleid? Das hier ist doch schön." Die Verkäuferin hielt Gaby ein Kleid hin, das selbst Lisa scheußlich fand – pastellgrün und Rüschen, das war zuviel für Gaby: „Erstens, ein Kleid ist keine Hose und das da", sie deutete auf das Kleid „sieht nach dem biederen Puttchen aus, das ich nie und nimmer sein werde." Lisa hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen; die Verkäuferin hingegen war den Tränen nahe und mehr als erleichtert, als Lisa sich an sie wandte: „Am besten, Sie lassen uns in Ruhe alleine suchen, ja?" Aber nur, weil sie Gaby jetzt alleine beriet, wurde das ganze Unternehmen nicht leichter. „Das ist zu kurz, da guckt mein Bauch raus – ich will doch nicht, dass sich mein Kind den Popo verkühlt." Lisa warf einen Blick auf das Outfit – in der Tat, das Oberteil war wenig vorteilhaft. „Naja, eigentlich ist da ja der Kopf deines Kindes." – „Richtig, neun Monate Kopfstand und dann eine Rutschpartie in die kalte Welt… Da muss es ja nicht schon mit einer verkühlten Stirn kommen, oder? Auf jeden Fall ist das hier zu kurz." Nach langem Hin und Her nahm Gaby dann doch die Hose, die sie Stunden zuvor noch als Wertanlage beschimpft hatte. Auf dem Weg zur Kasse kamen sie an einem Wühltisch mit Büchern vorbei. „Marco Polo" lag ganz oben und zog Gabys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie griff nach dem Buch mit dem großen Stempel „Mängelexemplar". Mängelexemplar, sinnierte sie – was war denn damit? Dem ist bestimmt nicht das widerfahren, was Rokkos Ausgabe passiert war. Vergebens versuchte sie sich gegen die Erinnerung zu wehren, die in ihr aufstieg. Rokko las schon als Kind gerne. Sein Vater wollte aber einen RICHTIGEN Sohn, einen Mann und kein lesendes Weichei. Zum Fußballtraining musste Rokko – dreimal die Woche, obwohl er es hasste, er konnte das nicht besonders gut und es machte ihm auch keinen Spaß. Als er alt genug war, um alleine zu gehen, machte er immer einen Abstecher in die Bibliothek. Stunden konnte er da verbringen, ganz tief in die Geschichten, die er las, eintauchen, sich aus seiner eigenen traurigen Realität rausträumen. „Du kannst das Buch auch ausleihen und Zuhause lesen", hatte die nette Bibliothekarin mit der runden Brille ihm angeboten, aber das wollte er nicht. Niemand konnte sich vorstellen, was dann Zuhause passiert wäre. Eines Tages waren ihm „Die Abenteuer des Marco Polo" in die Hände gefallen. Ferne Länder, fremde Kulturen, Abenteuer… Rokko war in seinem Element. Auf dem Flohmarkt hatte er eine Ausgabe entdeckt, die er nur zu gerne gekauft hätte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er eine Geschichte „besitzen" wollte. 8 Mark verlangte der unfreundliche korpulente Mann an dem Stand dafür. Sein Taschengeld war spärlich und so musste er sich damit begnügen, einmal die Woche an den Stand zu gehen und das Buch zu bewundern. „Kostet aber immer noch 8 Mark." Wie oft er diesen Satz wohl gehört hatte? All die Wochen, die er gespart hatte, um das Geld zusammen zu bekommen. Er war so stolz, als er mit den 8 Mark zum Flohmarkt kam – gleich würde dieser Schatz ihm gehören. Sein Entsetzen war groß: In jener Woche lag das Buch nicht mehr da. „Ach meen Jung, ich dachte schon, du kommst heute nicht." – „Ich…ich habe endlich die 8 Mark." Der Mann warf einen Blick auf Rokko. „Ich hab's dir zurückgelegt. Hier." Er reichte es Rokko. „Ich nehm dann doch bloß 5 Mark für. Ich bin letzte Nacht Opa geworden, da muss ich mich doch ein bisschen kinderfreundlich zeigen, oder?" Rokko hatte nie erfahren, ob diese Geschichte stimmte oder ob der Mann irgendwann nur einfach Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Wie ein Geheimagent hatte er das Buch in sein Zimmer gebracht und nachts, wenn alle schliefen, machte er das Licht an und las, träumte sich so in andere Welten. Gaby musste schlucken, am Vortag hatte sie eigentlich nach einer Waschmaschine gesucht und sich in Rokkos mehr als großzügigen Wohnung in ein ganz besonderes Zimmer verlaufen. Dort gab es nur Regale, die alle voll mit Büchern waren und ein gemütliches Sofa mit Kissen und einer kuscheligen, flauschigen Decke. Durch Zufall hatte sie besagtes Buch entdeckt. Automatisch dachte sie an die Ereignisse, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass es heute so aussah wie es aussah. Der Fußballverein hatte angerufen und Rokkos Abwesenheit gemeldet. Ihr Vater war wieder einmal betrunken und außer sich vor Wut – die ganzen Vereinsgebühren für die Katz. Wutentbrannt war er in Rokkos spärlich möbliertes Zimmer gegangen und hatte dort getobt. Irgendwie musste er Rokkos größten Schatz – das Marco Polo-Buch – gefunden haben. „Rokko, schnell, geh in dein Zimmer und rede mit deinem Vater, bevor er sich wieder vergisst", hatte ihre Mutter ihn gedrängt. Rokkos Augen hatten sich entsetzt geweitet, als er sah, was sein Vater da in den Händen hielt. Nein! Nicht sein Lieblingsbuch! „Du kleine Schwuchtel!", beschimpfte sein Vater ihn. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, he? Lesen? Wie ein Mädchen. Ich werde dir zeigen, was es bedeutet, ein Mann zu sein." Axel Kowalski schlug das Buch in der Mitte auf und riss einzelne Seiten heraus, zerknüllte sie und warf sie auf den Boden. Dann zerriss er den Buchrücken. Eine Buchhälfte warf er zu Boden, mit der anderen schlug er Rokko ins Gesicht. Dass Rokko nicht weinte, bettelte oder flehte, machte Axel Kowalski nur noch wütender. „Ich werde dir deinen Trotz schon noch austreiben, glaube mir und morgen, da gehst du wieder zum Fußballtraining." Gaby überlegte… wie alt war Rokko da? 10 oder 11? Sie war auf jeden Fall noch klein und als sie sich in sein Zimmer schlich, fand sie ihn doch weinend, die Reste seines heißgeliebten Schatzes in den Händen. „Meinetwegen kann er mir die gedruckten Worte nehmen, aber nicht die Bilder in meinen Kopf. Eines Tages, Gaby, da werde ich ein Zimmer haben, in dem es nur Bücher gibt und sie werden alle gelesen sein." Dieses Zimmer hatte Gaby am Vorabend entdeckt – und auch das Buch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Rokko versucht hatte, die Seiten zu glätten und alles wieder zusammengeklebt hatte. Die Spuren ihres Vaters waren dennoch überdeutlich. „Gaby, ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie spürte Lisas warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Ihr lief mehr als nur eine Träne die Wange hinunter und das hatte sich nicht einmal gemerkt. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Die Hormone, du weißt schon. Selbst der Wetterbericht würde mich jetzt zum Heulen bringen", wieder versuchte sie ihre Gefühle zu überspielen. Gut, dass Lisa so leichtgläubig war und nicht weiter nachhakte…


	4. Chapter 4

4.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" – „Ich wollte draußen warten, während du dich umziehst." Lisa errötete leicht. War das schon wieder falsch? Sie wollte Gaby doch nur ein bisschen Privatsphäre lassen. „So ein Blödsinn. Du warst dabei als die mit ihrem Zauberstab Bilder von meinen Eingeweiden gemacht haben und als die Blut aus mir gezapft haben, da ist doch ein Hosenwechsel gar nichts gegen." Lisa nickte – Gaby hatte in der Tat Recht. Trotzdem versuchte sie, so wenig wie möglich hinzusehen. Gut, dass man von ihrer Fensterbank so schön hinaussehen konnte. Insgeheim war Gaby froh, dass irgendetwas Anderes als sie und „ihre Plauze" – wie sie es ausdrückte – Lisas Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Verstohlen sah sie sich in Lisas Zimmer um – eine kleine Wohlfühlhöhle war ihr erster Gedanke dazu. „Für so ein Zimmer hätte ich als Kind gemordet", sagte sie und versuchte, es nicht allzu neidisch klingen zu lassen. Erstaunt sah Lisa sie an. Viel geredet hatten sie den ganzen Tag noch nicht und wenn, dann war es eher Lisa, die krampfhaft um Smalltalkthemen bemüht war. „Naja, so richtig idyllisch hatten Rokko und ich es ja nicht." Lisa nickte, das hatte sie schon gehört. Allerdings ließ Gabys Tonfall vermuten, dass hinter „nicht idyllisch" mehr stand und sie keine Fragen darüber dulden würde. „Willst du mal fühlen, wie das Baby sich auf eine Karriere als olympischer Trampolinspringer vorbereitet?", fragte Gaby genauso abrupt wie sie das Gespräch begonnen hatte. Lisas Augen begannen zu strahlen, als Gaby sich neben sie auf die Fensterbank setzte und ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. „Das ist ja sehr munter", bemerkte sie und überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie das Gespräch am Laufen halten konnte. „Sag mal, willst du irgendwann auch mal Kinder haben?" Da musste Lisa nicht lange nachdenken: „Ja, unbedingt." – „Lass mich raten, du hast dich deine ganze Kindheit über mit deiner Babypuppe darauf vorbereitet?" Gaby konnte nicht anders – sie klang einfach sarkastisch und Lisas Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass es ihr nicht entgangen war. „Tut mir leid. Sollte nicht so unfreundlich klingen. Ist doch schön, wenn es dir so ergangen ist. Ich wünschte, ich wäre der Puppentyp gewesen, dann würde ich jetzt nicht völlig unvorbereitet in die Mutterrolle plumpsen."

Es klopfte: „Hey Kinder, ich dachte, ich bringe euch mal Kakao." Helga hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einen Vorwand zu finden, um die Schwester von dem Herrn Kowalski, die irgendwie ein bisschen wortkarg war, mal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. „Hier, Frau Kowalski", sagte Helga, als sie Gaby die Tasse reichte. Gaby zuckte zusammen – Frau Kowalski? Klang irgendwie komisch. „Sagen Sie doch bitten Gaby. Frau Kowalski, das wird für mich immer meine Mutter bleiben." Helga verstand und grinste: „Ja ja, wer will schon wie die eigene Mutter sein? Aber gut, wenn Sie es so möchten. Ich bin Helga." Gaby wusste nicht, wie Helga das machte, aber sie erzählte ihr freiwillig von ihren Erlebnissen des Tages: „Diese Umstandsklamotten sind so peinlich. Man ist doch nur schwanger und kein wandelnder Scherzartikel." Helga kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus, während Lisa die Szenerie verwundert beobachtete – was machte ihre Mutter anders als sie? Wieso brachte sie Gaby zum Reden und sie selbst hätte einfingrigen Handstand machen können, ohne eine Reaktion damit zu provozieren? „Ich gehe mal schnell auf den Dachboden. Da sind noch ein paar Umstandskleider von mir. Mit nur einer Hose kommst du doch nicht weit, auch wenn es nur noch ein paar Wochen sind." – „Nette Frau, deine Mutter", bemerkte Gaby anerkennend. „Da würde ich wohl auch noch Zuhause wohnen. Sag mal, wann wollte Rokko denn kommen? Ich habe irgendwie Hunger." – „Eigentlich müsste er jede Minute hier sein. Wenn du willst, gucken wir mal, ob wir eine Kleinigkeit zu essen finden, mit der du die Zeit bis zum Abendessen überbrücken kannst." Gaby nickte und folgte Lisa in die Küche.

„Rokko! Jott sei Dank, dass de endlich da bist." Bernd saß auf der Treppe vor seinem Haus und wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass der Mann, der jetzt mit seinem Schnattchen „ging", endlich erschien. „Was ist denn passiert?" Rokko machte gleich eine besorgte Miene. „Frauenüberschuss. Ich kann keene Tratschereien mehr hören. Echt jut, dass de da bist." – „Tratschereien?" – „Na komm ma rin, nich, dann siehste, was ick meine." Rokko staunte nicht schlecht: Seine Schwester stand im Wohnzimmer der Plenskes auf einem Stuhl und Helga werkelte an dem Kleid, das sie trug, herum. In der Kiste mit Helgas Umstandskleidern fand sich auch ein Kleid an, das es Gaby sofort angetan hatte. „Das ist so cool, das ist so ein bisschen hippiemäßg und trotzdem nicht albern." – „Na probier es doch mal an", hatte Helga sie ermutigt und das war definitiv der Startschuss für Bernd, nach draußen zu verschwinden – das war einfach zu viel Weiberkram. „Schade, es ist zu lang", musste Gaby enttäuscht feststellen. „Ach was, das kann man doch ändern, ich hole schnell mein Nähköfferchen. Lisa, hilf der Gaby doch mal auf einen Stuhl, dann stecke ich das schnell ab." Mit dem Abstecken war Helga gerade fertig geworden, als Rokko dazukam. „Ach herrje, jetzt hab ich völlig vergessen, den Eintopf aufzusetzen. Da werden Sie sich noch ein bisschen Gedulden müssen, Herr Kowalski", meinte Helga entschuldigend zu Rokko. „Eine wirklich nette Schwester haben Sie da", fügte sie noch hinzu. „Und was ist mit mir?", murrte Bernd. „Du, Bärchen, kannst von deinem Bäuchlein zehren bis das Essen fertig ist. Ich geh dann mal kochen. Hilfst du mir, Mäuschen?" – „Ich komme auch mit und helfe", kündigte Gaby zu Rokkos Erstaunen an. „Was sollte dis denn heißen? War dis Kritik an meenem Bauch?" Bernd war empört und sah Rokko an, der versuchte, ein paar diplomatische Worte zu finden. „Je mehr Bauch, desto mehr jibt's och zu lieben, nich? Setz dich Junge, setz dich."

Immer wieder unterbrach herzhaftes Lachen das Gespräch zwischen Bernd und Rokko. „Nettes Mädchen, deine Schwester. Dann wirste ja bald Onkel, wa? Und dis Schnattchen so was wie Tante." So hatte Rokko das noch gar nicht betrachtet, aber irgendwie ja, Lisa würde so etwas wie die Tante des „Gummibärchens" werden. „Ick weeß noch janz jenau, wie dit war, als dis Schnattchen uff die Welt kam." – „Essen ist fertig", unterbrach Helga Bernds Anflug von Nostalgie. „Und gib nicht so an. Soviel hast du von der Geburt doch gar nicht mitgekriegt. Umgekippt ist er, mein tapferer Held", Helga nahm Gaby am Arm und lachte. „Dabei hatte ich die Schmerzen." – „Tut's denn wirklich so weh?" – „Oh ja, es ist sehr, sehr schmerzhaft." Gabys Gesicht verzog sich – auch das noch! Keine Klamotten, die noch passten, geschwollene Knöchel, sich nicht bücken können und dann auch noch Schmerzen. „Aber es sind die schönsten Schmerzen, die man sich vorstellen kann. Nicht wie beim Zahnarzt. Hinterher haste dann so einen kleinen Wurm und der lässt dich dann vergessen, wie weh es getan hat." Helga deutete auf Lisa: „Und sieh sie dir an, wenn sie erst groß sind." – „Mama!", ermahnte die Angesprochene ihre Mutter entsetzt.

Während des Essens beobachtete Gaby ihren Bruder und Lisa immer wieder. Da wurden eindeutig verliebte Blicke ausgetauscht – ein bisschen verliebter von Rokkos Seite aus und ein bisschen verschämter von Lisas Seite, aber da war definitiv eine Anziehung zwischen den Beiden – Rokko hatte ihr ja gesagt, dass Lisa einfach nur Zeit bräuchte, mehr Zeit als Andere… Hoffentlich nicht zu viel… „Gaby, was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch einen Blick auf Lisas alte Strampler werfen? Eure Ausbeute war ja ein bisschen dürftig. Einer reicht vielleicht für den ersten Tag, aber glaub mir, wenn das Würmchen erst einmal da ist, dann fühlst du dich die ersten Tage bestimmt nicht nach Shopping. Da wird die Nacht dann zum Tag und du zur Milchbar. Los Bernd, geh doch mal auf den Dachboden und hol die Sachen." Auffordernd sah sie ihren Mann an, der ergeben aufstöhnte und Rokko ansah: „Kommste mit?"

„Ick sach's dir, als die mir dis Schnattchen dann in den Arm jelecht haben, da hat die ihre Finger und Zehen selbst jezählt." - „Musste sie ja auch, immerhin lag ihr Papa die ersten Minuten ihres Lebens bewusstlos auf dem Fußboden." Bernd und Helga waren mehr als nur in ihrem Element, als sie Gaby von ihren eigenen Kinder- und Schwangerschaftserfahrungen berichteten. „In den letzten 6 Wochen vor der Geburt hat Bernd immer Übungen mit der Stoppuhr durchgeführt – wie lange er bräuchte, meine Tasche zu holen, den Trabi startklar zu machen und welcher der beste Schleichweg ins Krankenhaus wäre." Lisa war also ein absolutes Wunschkind, schoss es Gaby durch den Kopf. Dieser Gedanke machte sie traurig, denn ihr Gummibärchen war das definitiv nicht. Sie würde den Tag der Entbindung bestimmt nicht „proben" – sie würde ES einfach nur auf die Welt bringen und dann weitersehen. Deshalb war es Gaby auch mehr als unangenehm, als der Stapel, den Helga mit den Worten: „Und das hier auch noch, das kann man immer gebrauchen", kommentierte, immer größer wurde. „Und Lisas altes Bettchen kannste für den Anfang och haben." Obwohl Bernds Tonfall keine Widerrede zuzulassen schien, musste Rokko Einspruch einlegen: „Das geht nun aber wirklich nicht." – „Doch natürlich jeht dit. Ick meen, wir brochens nicht mehr und es bleibt ja in de Familie, nich?" Lisa wurde bei den Worten ihres Vaters feuerrot. Sie mochte Rokko, aber gleich die Mutter seiner Kinder werden? Ging das nicht ein bisschen schnell? „Bei euch is dis anders – ihr habt ja noch jenuch Zeit, aber die Jaby nich, die ploppt bald und dann muss der Wurm ja irjendwo pennen, nich?" Rokkos Herz machte einen Sprung, als sein Blick Lisas Blick traf und sie ihn scheu anlächelte. Bernd plapperte immer noch, aber richtig hingehört hatte er nicht – ihn hatte ein Tagtraum heimgesucht: Lisa und er mit einem Kinderwagen im Stadtpark, sein Arm um ihre Schultern, immer wieder ein Blick in den Kinderwagen, das Kind darin schlief friedlich. „Rokko, kommst du?", riss Gaby ihn aus diesem Traum. „Herr Plenske hat angeboten, uns zu fahren." Rokko brauchte einen Moment, um sich von dem Bild, das er gesehen hatte, zu „erholen". Hatte er je von eigenen Kindern geträumt? Hatte er sich je wirklich ein Familienglück gewünscht – nicht nur davon geträumt, sondern es richtig „gewollt"? „Bernd, du sollst doch Bernd zu mir sachen. Los, wir jehen schon mal, dann können sich die zwee Turteltauben von eenander verabschieden." Bernd klopfte Rokko auf die Schulter, bevor er Gaby ganz fürsorglich am Ellenbogen nahm und sie rausführte.

„Das war ein sehr schöner Abend", sagte Lisa zaghaft, als sie auf Rokko zuging. „Ja, das war es", er zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen ganz sanften Kuss. „Schlaf gut." – „Ja, du auch. Wir… wir sehen uns morgen." – „Ja, bis morgen."

„Wenn de noch Hilfe brauchst, weeßte ja, wo de anrufen musst, Junge", verabschiedete sich Bernd von seinen Fast-Schwiegersohn. Er hatte ihn schon richtig lieb gewonnen, den kunterbunt gekleideten, ziemlich direkten jungen Mann, der sein Schnattchen ganz offensichtlich sehr liebte. „Und nich verjessen, wenn dit Wurm uff de Welt will, wollen wir es och erfahren", verabschiedete Bernd sich nun auch von Gaby, bevor er endgültig ging. „Nette Leute, Lisas Eltern", bemerkte Gaby und musterte ihren Bruder von der Seite. „Ja, das sind sie." Gaby nickte – gute Großeltern würden die Plenskes bestimmt auch abgeben. Sie hatten keine Minute daran verschwendet, nach dem Vater des Babys zu fragen, sie hatten sich einfach so in ihr Herz geschlossen, ihr Babysachen geschenkt und sogar ein Umstandskleid für sie geändert. Diese Erfahrung war neu für Gaby. Ja, hier würde ihr Baby es gut haben…


	5. Chapter 5

5.

„David, was soll denn das? Das ist mehr als kontraproduktiv in dieser Situation", bis zu einem gewissen Grad hatte Lisa die Debatte zwischen David und Rokko schweigend mitverfolgt, aber das ging jetzt wirklich zu weit. Es konnte ja sein, dass Rokko unbeeindruckt davon war, aber sie nicht. Hugo hatte nach dem Tod seiner Frau – verständlicherweise – noch keinen brauchbaren Strich zu Papier gebracht. Wer weniger Verständnis dafür hatte, war die Presse, die Geschäftspartner, die Aktionäre, die Konkurrenz und tausend andere Leute, die mit im Kerima-Boot saßen oder den anliegenden Hafen bevölkerten. Rokko tat sein Bestes, obwohl er es gerade nicht so leicht hatte mit Gaby. Noch drei Wochen bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin und ein täglicher Besuch bei der netten, übermütterlichen Gynäkologin zehrten an den Nerven der Kowalski-Geschwister. „Lieber einmal zu viel untersucht als einmal zu wenig. Noch ist die Versorgung ihres Babys ausreichend, aber das könnte sich jeden Tag ändern und dann müssen wir schnell handeln. Sie wollen doch ein gesundes Kind im Arm halten?" Rokko war deswegen zugegebenermaßen in Sorge – zumal Gaby sich auch partout nicht schonen wollte. Wie sollte er auch ahnen, dass Gaby ihr Kind gar nicht in den Armen halten wollte? Diese Untersucherei war ihr viel zu viel und sie zählte schon die Minuten bis ES aus ihr raus war. David hingegen hatte mit Missmut beobachtet, dass die ganze Situation Rokko und Lisa immer näher brachte und dass diese Brokkoli-Frisur, wie er Rokko abfällig nannte, es sogar geschafft hatte, Bernd und Helga auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Max hatte Maulsperre, als David ihm anvertraute, warum er so allergisch auf die Brokkoli-Frisur reagierte: Er war verliebt in die Plenske, in Lisa Plenske auf Göberitz, in die mit der Zahnspange, in die mit der doofen Brille, in die mit den mittelalterlichen Moralvorstellungen. „Max, lass gut sein. So kannst du doch nicht von Lisa sprechen. Ich weiß genau, was ich für sie fühle." – „Das ist ja auch okay, aber kein Grund so ein Arsch zu Kowalski zu sein. Meinst du das gefällt unserer Dramaqueen?" Auch Max war bei diesem PR-Meeting anwesend und schüttelte immer wieder nur den Kopf darüber, dass David scheinbar alles daran setzte, Lisa noch mehr in Rokkos Arme zu treiben, denn es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass Lisa diese Sticheleien missfielen. „Naja, ihr schießt lustig Fotos, aber eigentlich kann Kerima überhaupt nichts vorweisen. Das ist doch Betrug an der Kundschaft." – „Ich würde es eher die ‚Kundschaft bei der Stange halten' nennen", warf Lisa ein. „Das ist doch total verlogen." Lisa verzog das Gesicht – unehrlich sein, das wollte sie nicht und das war sie auch nicht. Gut, diese Fotostrecke rückte die Wahrheit in ein anderes Licht, aber schlechte Publicity hatte Kerima doch nun lange genug gehabt. Max räusperte sich: „Ich geh dann mal." Rokko nickte und folgte ihm. „David, ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort. Was sollte das?" – „Dieser Schaumschläger geht mir auf die Nerven. Ne Frisur wie ein geplatzter Staubsaugerbeutel. Ich wüsste gerne, was du an ihm findest." – „Das geht dich doch nun wirklich nichts an. Halt dich aus meinem Leben raus. Danke." Wutentbrannt wollte Lisa Davids Büro verlassen. „Lisa, warte, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich bin doch nur so zu Kowalski, weil ich neidisch auf ihn bin." – „Neidisch, David?" – „Ja, weil er hat, was ich will." Lisa verstand kein Wort und sah ihn fragend an. „Er hat dich. Aber ich will dich auch. Lisa, ich liebe dich." Lisa sah ihn entgeistert an. Das waren die Worte, die sie so lange schon hören wollte. Posaunenblasende Engel, wo seid ihr? Sollten jetzt nicht irgendwo mehrere Sonnen aufgehen? Oder wenigstens ein paar Regenbögen? Schmetterlinge? Ich…ich glaube, ich habe mich in Sie verliebt. Das Gefühl war besser. Das dazugehörende Augenpaar strahlte mehr. „Lisa, ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Also, was sagst du?" – „S-Bahn." – „Was?" David war verwirrt. Gut, das lief jetzt nicht so wie es laufen sollte und sein Büro war ja auch nicht wirklich der ideale Ort für eine Liebeserklärung, aber diese Reaktion passte ja nun so gar nicht. „S-Bahn. Ich muss meine S-Bahn kriegen." Es war gerade mal Nachmittag und eigentlich sollte Lisa bis in die späten Abendstunden arbeiten, um das Tagespensum zu schaffen. Stattdessen fuhr sie nach Hause, setzte sich auf ihre Fensterbank und grübelte…

„Willst du dem wandelnden Brutkasten nicht sagen, warum du ein Gesicht ziehst wie drei Tage Regenwetter?" Rokkos Gesichtsausdruck machte Gaby in der Tat Sorgen. Zuerst hatte er nicht danach gefragt, wie es beim Arzt war und dann saß er schweigend auf dem Sofa und zog einen Flunsch. „Rede doch nicht immer so von dir und deiner Schwangerschaft. Da kriegt man leicht den Eindruck, du freust dich nicht auf dein Kind." Geflissentlich ignorierte Gaby Rokkos Kommentar: „Hast du Stress mit Lisa?" Genau ins Schwarze getroffen – die Sorgenwolken auf Rokkos Gesicht verdichteten sich. „Nicht wirklich." – „Und unwirklich?" – „Sie hat einfach früher Feierabend gemacht und ist gegangen ohne sich zu verabschieden." – „Das ist alles? Vielleicht ging es ihr nur nicht gut. Du weißt doch, es gibt da so Tage im Monat, da fühlt sich frau einfach unwohl – außer sie ist in meinem Zustand, dann ist sie mit anderen Wehwehchen gestraft." Rokko atmete hörbar aus. „Möglich, aber ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl. David, also Kerimas Geschäftsführer, und ich, wir sind aneinander geraten." – „Und? Ist Blut geflossen?" Rokkos Gesichtsausdruck versetzte Gaby in Angst und Schrecken – hoffentlich war nichts passiert, was ihren Plan zum Kippen bringen könnte. Sie wusste von Rokko, dass Lisa einmal unsterblich in diesen David verliebt war und dass Rokko Angst davor hatte, Lisa an ihn zu verlieren. „Nein. Aber danach ist Lisa verschwunden." Noch etwas Anderes setzte Rokko zu: Er gab immer vor, mit Ablehnung umgehen zu können, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste er, dass das alles nur Fassade war. Jedes einzelne von Davids Worten hatte ihn getroffen – genauso wie die Worte seines Vaters ihn immer getroffen hatten, wenn er ihn einen Versager nannte, eine Schwuchtel, ihn als dumm und nichtsnutzig bezeichnete. Das war fast noch schlimmer als geschlagen zu werden. Blaue Flecken verblassten, aber an verletzende Worte erinnerte man sich sein Leben lang. Die Ideen, die Rokko für die diversen Produkte, die es zu bewerben galt, hatte, waren meistens nicht nur der Versuch, anders und innovativ zu sein oder gegen den Strom zu schwimmen, sondern nur der sadomasochistische Ansatz, Entsetzen und Ablehnung zu schüren, damit sich alle nur mit einer gewissen Hemmschwelle an ihn herantrauten. Lisa war einer der wenigen Menschen, die er an sich heran gelassen hatte. Der Besuch in der Table-dance-bar und die Umfragen auf der Straße waren nur der halbherzige Versuch gewesen, sich dagegen zu wehren, dass er Lisa mochte. Sie sollte ihm nicht zu nahe kommen. Hatte er Angst davor, verletzt zu werden? Ja, aber noch mehr Angst davor, ihr wehzutun. Er hatte nie erfahren dürfen, wie es ist, jemanden zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Seine Eltern waren nur ein Paradebeispiel für das, was er nicht wollte. Der Streit mit David und Lisas überstürzter Aufbruch hatten ihm gezeigt, wie zerbrechlich das bisschen „Beziehung", das er da mit Lisa hatte, war und dass es so schnell vorbei sein konnte, wie es begonnen hatte. „Ich habe Angst, Gaby. Große Angst. Ich will sie nicht verlieren, weißt du." Gaby nickte – sie hätte heulen können. Ihren Bruder so zu sehen, schmerzte so sehr. Sie wollte nicht, dass er traurig war – das hatte sie nie gewollt. Er sollte glücklich sein und wenn Lisa sein Glück war, dann gönnte sie ihm das von ganzem Herzen. Nur zu gerne hätte Gaby ihm einen Rat gegeben, aber was sollte sie schon großartig sagen? Sie hatte ja auch keine Ahnung…

14 Stockwerke zu Fuß! Völlig außer Atem fragte Lisa sich, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte, die Hintertreppe zu nehmen. Richtig, sie wollte nicht durch das Foyer. Niemand sollte sehen, dass sie da war. Geschlafen hatte sie nicht – die ganze Nacht war für ihre Grübelei draufgegangen. Ohne nennenswertes Ergebnis. Immer wieder der gleiche Gedankenkreis: David liebt mich, Rokko liebt mich. Liebe ich Rokko? Liebe ich David? Sogar eine Pro-und-Kontra-Liste hatte sie angelegt – auch ohne Ergebnis. Es sprach genauso viel für David wie für Rokko und es sprach genauso viel gegen David wie gegen Rokko. Auf ihr Herz würde sie hören müssen, aber das war sehr schweigsam – wohl vor lauter Verwirrung. Arbeit! Das war das beste Mittel gegen Verwirrung hatte Lisa an diesem Morgen entschieden und war zu Kerima gefahren. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag ein Zettel: Ich liebe dich und wir müssen reden. David. Eine Adresse war angegeben. Lisa faltete den Zettel und machte sich wie ferngesteuert auf den Weg dorthin. Gut, würden sie eben reden, vielleicht brachte das Klarheit.

Der Fähranleger zur Pfaueninsel – sehr einfallsreich, hier waren sie sich das erste Mal näher gekommen. Wieso konnte David nicht mal ausgefallene Ideen haben? Wieso musste er immer auf Altbewährtes zurückgreifen? Rokko hätte bestimmt… Stopp! Rokko ist Rokko und David ist David. Du bist hier, um mit David zu reden und dir Klarheit zu verschaffen. „Lisa!" Da kam er auch schon auf sie zu und wollte sie küssen. „Nicht!", wehrte Lisa ab. „Was willst du?" – „Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal sagen, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich es wirklich ernst meine." Lisa lachte frustriert auf. „Ach ja?!" – „Ja, ich, David Seidel, liebe dich, Lisa Plenske, aufrichtig und von ganzem Herzen." Mit seinen Teddyaugen sah er Lisa an. So fühlte sich das also an, wenn Träume in Erfüllung gingen. Öhm, das hatte sie sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt – intensiver, kribbelnder. Aber gut, nehme ich das mal so hin. Wie sollte es denn nun weitergehen? David versuchte immer wieder, Lisa zufällig zu berühren, so nahe es ging, neben ihr zu gehen. Dann nahm er sie an den Schultern und dreht sie zu sich: „Lisa, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein… wenn es noch nicht zu spät ist…" Seine Lippen kamen auf sie zu. Abrupt drehte Lisa sich weg. „Ich muss erst mit Rokko reden." – „Rokko? Ich dachte, das wäre nichts Ernstes." – „Doch David, das ist ernst, sehr ernst sogar." Lisa erschrak, als sie ihre eigene Stimme hörte. Sie hatte um einiges heftiger widersprochen, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. „Ich muss erst mit ihm reden", fügte sie noch einmal bestimmt hinzu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur S-Bahn machte.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Ich muss mit dir reden… Du musst mir glauben, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun und ich bereue nichts… David liebt mich und ich… ich liebe… David? Nicht so gut wie die bisher ausgemalten Varianten, aber definitiv von dem Kaliber, um es auf die „Kann ich so formulieren"-Liste zu setzen. Gut, dass es von der Pfaueninsel soweit zu Rokko war – so konnte Lisa das gerade Geschehene noch einmal überdenken. Wieso war David davon ausgegangen, dass das mit ihr und Rokko nichts Ernstes war? War sie so eine miese feste Freundin? Oder ob man sehen konnte, dass sie noch nicht… also… miteinander… Rokko hatte bestimmt schon… Und seine Schwester sowieso. Wie war es ihr heute wohl beim Arzt ergangen? Du denkst ja schon wieder an Rokko! Halt, nein, nicht an ihn, sondern über ihn nach… aber auch schon wieder. Einen Unterschied machte das trotzdem nicht. Dass sie noch nicht hatte, das wusste ja jeder. Warum hatte sie eigentlich noch nicht? Und warum noch nicht mit Rokko? Dann bräuchte sie jetzt keine Angst vor… mit David zu haben. Ob David deshalb davon ausging, dass das mit Rokko und ihr nicht ernst war? War es das? War es das nicht? Es konnte ja nicht so ernst sein, sonst würde sie jetzt nicht in der Bahn zu ihm sitzen, um es so einfach mal zu beenden. Wenn es aber nicht ernst war, warum machte sie sich dann so viele Gedanken? Und wieso musste es dann überhaupt beendet werden… wenn es doch nicht ernst war? Oder war es das vielleicht doch? Was war schon großartig zwischen ihnen passiert? Ein paar Küsse… Händchen halten… Blicke… Verliebte Blicke?… Quatsch… Blicke, NUR Blicke… und ein Versprechen… alle Zeit der Welt… das hatte Rokko ihr versprochen. Sollte das hier nicht einfacher sein? Sollte sie nicht einfach in der Lage sein, ihm zu sagen, was sie fühlte? Sorry, aber ich liebe… dich… also dich nicht, sondern David… ich liebe ihn… nicht… oder doch… oder doch dich… oder doch nicht… Ihre Haltestelle war gekommen. Sie würde klingeln, ihm kurz und schmerzlos sagen, was los war und gehen. Ja, das war der Plan, als Lisa ihren Finger auf die Klingel legte.

Sie hätte einen problemfreien Tag beim Schicksal beantragen sollen. Nicht bewilligt oder versäumt kam in diesem Moment auf das Gleiche raus. Hektisch winkte Rokko sie herein. Er telefonierte. Gut, dann eben noch Schonfrist… Irgendetwas war passiert. „24 Stunden?… Das geht nicht… Vorschrift?… Als ich heute Morgen um halb 8 zur Arbeit bin, war sie noch schwanger und als ich um 12 wieder hier war, liegt da ein Baby. Und Sie wollen sie nicht suchen?… Ja, sie hat einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen… Ja, ohne Suizidabsichten… Nein, nur die Ankündigung, dass sie das Kind nicht will.… Was soll das heißen? Nichts ist in Ordnung… Dann suchen Sie eben nicht nach einer Frau, die ihr Kind nicht will, sondern nach einer Frau, die vor wenigen Stunden entbunden hat und in Gott-weiß-was für einem gesundheitlichen Zustand ist." Während Rokko immer noch aufgebracht telefonierte und gestikulierte, war Lisa einem leisen Wimmern gefolgt. In ihrem alten Kinderbett in Rokkos Schlafzimmer lag – eingewickelt in Rokkos weißen Wollpulli… den hatte er im Planetarium an! – ein Baby. Die Spuren der Geburt waren deutlich sichtbar – Blut und Käseschmiere schon trocken, die Nabelschnur halbherzig und viel zu weit vom Körper durchtrennt. Wie hilflos es war! Lisa konnte nicht anders – sie nahm das Pullover-Baby-Knäuel in den Arm und begann mit ihm zu sprechen: „Hallo! Na verrat mir doch mal, ob du ein kleiner oder eine kleine Kowalski bist." Relativ ungeniert sah sie unter den Pullover. „Aha, ein kleiner Kowalski. Ich bin Lisa. Sag mal, wo ist denn deine Mami?" – „Seine Mami ist verschwunden." Rokko war fertig mit dem Telefonat und den Nerven. „Lieber Rokko, liebe Lisa! Ich kann mich nicht um ihn kümmern. Ihr könnt das bestimmt viel besser. Habt ihn liebt und sagt ihm nie, dass es mich gibt. Sucht mich nicht. Gaby", las Rokko Lisa den Abschiedsbrief vor. „Ich dachte, Wehen sind so schrecklich schmerzhaft. Hat deine Mutter nicht gesagt, man könne sich vor Schmerzen nicht rühren? Für ihren Auftritt heute Morgen hat sich Gaby mindestens einen Oscar verdient. Da hat sie gesessen und mir einen erfolgreichen Arbeitstag gewünscht", Rokko deutete auf die Couch. „Und ich habe nichts gemerkt." Lisa war immer noch perplex – sie und Rokko… und Gabys Baby? War das nicht ein bisschen plötzlich? Sie würde zu ihm ziehen müssen… Hatte er überhaupt alles für ein Familienleben? Würde es dann unweigerlich zum Alleräußersten kommen? Und wenn ja, wohin dann mit dem Baby? Das konnte ja nicht da sein, wenn sie… Moment! Das Baby sollte jetzt Vorrang haben. „Kommt ein Notarzt oder bringst du ihn selbst ins Krankenhaus?", hörte sie sich fragen. „Es kommt gleich ein Krankenwagen und holt uns ab. Die Polizei kann erst in 24 Stunden etwas machen. Und hier steht alles Kopf. Es ist noch nicht mal alles da, was der Kleine so braucht – vor allem keine Muttermilch. Dafür sollte doch Gaby zuständig sein. Und den Kinderwagen wollte ich besorgen, wenn Gaby im Krankenhaus ist und…" Rokko war mit der Situation überfordert – so hatte er sich das Onkel werden nicht vorgestellt. Lisa hatte ihre Hand beruhigend auf seinen Arm gelegt: „Okay, hör zu, du fährst mit ihm ins Krankenhaus und lässt ihn untersuchen. Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit einkaufen. Was außer Muttermilchersatz und einem Kinderwagen fehlt denn noch?"


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Lisa saß auf der Stufe zu Rokkos Wohnung. Vor ihr stand ein voll beladener, niegelnagelneuer Kinderwagen. Lisa grübelte – hatte sie alles? Kinderwagen, Windeln, Fläschchen, Fläschchenwärmer, Milchpulver, Wundcreme, Babywanne… das müsste doch für den Anfang reichen, oder? Ihr Einkauf hatte mehr einer Jagd geglichen: Ziel anvisieren, draufstürzen, in den Einkaufskorb legen und zur Kasse stürmen. Eigentlich entsprach das genau Lisas Shoppingstil, aber diesmal wandelte sie auf sehr dünnem Eis – auf noch dünnerem Eis als beim Klamottenkauf, da konnte sie sich zumindest auf ihren eigenen, sehr speziellen Geschmack verlassen, aber Babyausstattung...? Ob das, was sie für den Kleinen besorgt hatte, ihm auch gefiel? Zu aller oberst thronte ein Buch mit dem ironischen Titel „Plötzlich Eltern". Wo Rokko und der Kleine wohl blieben? Ob alles in Ordnung war? Gedanklich ging Lisa immer wieder ihre Gespräche mit Gaby durch. Hatte sie eine Andeutung gemacht? Nein. Nur ob sie sich Kinder wünscht, hatte sie gefragt, aber so ziemlich jeder tat das – schließlich war Lisa ja im gebärfähigen Alter. Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte sie sich – wieso beschäftigte sie das so? Sie würden einen Namen für den Kleinen brauchen. Ein Namensbuch hatte sie vergessen. Mist. Naja, vielleicht kriegten Rokko und sie das auch so hin… Gedankenverloren blätterte Lisa in „Plötzlich Eltern" – was es alles zu beachten gab! Angst machte sich in ihr breit, wenn sie das Kind nicht richtig hielt, dann konnte es sich verletzten, Warnsignale für plötzlichen Kindstod, die richtige Temperatur für das Fläschchen… Das konnte sie nicht, nichts von dem würde sie richtig machen können. Wie war Gaby nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass ausgerechnet sie… weil sie Rokkos Freundin war? Oder weil sie wirklich glaubte, dass sie ein guter Mutterersatz sein könnte? Oh man, Gaby, wo bist du nur? Fehlt dir der kleine Wurm denn überhaupt nicht? Geht es dir gut? Hoffentlich.

Soeben war ein Polizeiauto vorgefahren. Einer der Polizisten machte die hintere Tür auf und half Rokko, der den Kleinen im Arm hielt, beim Aussteigen. „Du bist ja eine schnelle Einkäuferin. Ich hoffe, du wartest noch nicht so lange." – „Nein, gerade lange genug, um mir diesen Erziehungsratgeber zu Gemüte zu führen", bemerkte Lisa und hielt das Buch hoch. „Plötzlich Eltern?" – „Das war das einzige, das die wichtigsten Hinweise hat und am dünnsten ist", versuchte Lisa ihre Wahl zu rechtfertigen. Der Polizist räusperte sich: „Kennen Sie Gabriele Kowalski auch?" – „Ja." – „Kann ich Ihnen dann gleich ein paar Fragen stellen? Dann brauchen Sie morgen nicht auf die Wache kommen." Lisa nickte und folgte Rokko in seine Wohnung. Die Befragung ergab aber genauso wenig wie die Durchsuchung von Gabys Zimmer – sie hatte alles mitgenommen, außer der Umstandshose. Die lag zusammen mit dem Kassenzettel auf ihrem Bett. „Was erwartet sie denn jetzt? Will sie, dass ich sie zurückgebe, oder was?", Rokko verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er dachte, er kannte seine Schwester und er dachte, mit diesem Kind würde sie ihr Leben in den Griff kriegen. Zu ihm nach Berlin zu kommen war doch ein guter Anfang gewesen. „Gut, wenn sie sich bis morgen Mittag nicht gemeldet hat, gebe ich eine Fahndung raus. Wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, das uns helfen könnte, dann melden Sie sich bitte auf dem Revier", verabschiedete sich der junge Polizist von Rokko und Lisa.

Gabys Baby schien zu spüren, dass irgendetwas nicht so war wie die Natur es vorgesehen hatte. Ganz leise lag er in seinem Bettchen und sah sich um, weinte und quengelte aber nicht. Lisa und Rokko saßen auf Rokkos Bett und schwiegen sich an. Ein Blick in das Erziehungsbuch löste in Rokko die gleichen Zweifel aus wie in Lisa – konnte er das? Was hatte Gaby sich dabei gedacht? Ja, zuckersüß war der Kleine: Ganz hellblonde Haare hatte er, so dass es aussah als hätte er eine Glatze und blaue Augen – in dieser Beziehung hätte er wirklich Lisas Kind sein können. „Er braucht einen Namen", unterbrach Lisa Rokkos Gedankenkarussell. Rokko nickte: „Hast du einen Vorschlag?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn nach jemandem benennen. Wie heißt denn dein Vater?" – „Nein!" Lisa erschrak angesichts Rokkos heftiger Abwehrreaktion. „Nein Kowalski? Wir finden bestimmt etwas Schöneres", versuchte sie witzig zu sein. „Wie wäre es denn mit Oliver?", schlug Rokko vor. „So wie Oliver Twist?" Lisa lächelte ihn an. „Ja. Naja, er ist zwar keine Waise, aber irgendwie passt es trotzdem." Lisa stand auf und beugte sich über das Kinderbett: „Hallo Oliver! Gefällt dir der Name?" Der Kleine gluckste und spielte an seinen eigenen Händen. Rokko beobachtete Lisa – diese Geste gefiel ihm und machte ihm einmal mehr bewusst, wie sehr er sie liebte. „Ich würde sagen, wenn er nicht weint, dann ist das ein Ja", meinte er, als er sich zu Lisa gesellte. „Gut, Oliver, dann komm mal zu Onkel Rokko", mit diesen Worten nahm er das Baby auf den Arm und setzte sich mit ihm wieder auf sein Bett. „Er ist so schrecklich winzig. Ich wünschte, er könnte uns erzählen, was hier heute Morgen los war." Rokko sah Lisa an, die nur nickte. „Ich hoffe, es war nicht wichtig." – „Was?" – „Na der Grund, warum du vorhin hergekommen bist." Lisa dachte nach – richtig, sie war hierher gekommen, aber warum noch mal? Die Ereignisse hatten sich einfach überschlagen und es gab jetzt Wichtigeres. „Nee, war nicht wichtig." – „Dann ist ja gut."

„Okay, er hat eine frische Windel, er ist gefüttert, warum weint er dann immer noch?" Es war schon dunkel, als Oliver anfing zu weinen und einfach nicht aufhören wollte. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn hochnehmen", schlug Lisa vor. „In diesem Buch hier steht aber, dass Kinder sich daran gewöhnen. So wie bei Pavlov und seinen Hunden…" Lisa sah Rokko vorwurfsvoll an: „Hast du Angst, er sabbert, wenn er ein Glöckchen hört?" – „Nein, aber er wird immer weinen, wenn er in den Arm genommen werden will." – „Aber das ist doch nun wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Er ist doch noch so klein und irgendwie müssen wir ja die Mamilücke füllen." Lisa nahm Oliver nun doch auf den Arm und redete beruhigend mit ihm. Wieder durchfuhr Rokko dieses Gefühl, das er Stunden zuvor schon einmal gespürt hatte. Als Mama hatte er Lisa noch nie betrachtet – ja, er sah in ihr eine warmherzige, hübsche Frau, aber sie so plastisch in der Mutterrolle zu sehen, war anders…

Oliver hatte längst aufgehört zu weinen und seine Augen wurden immer kleiner – vielleicht würde er doch endlich einschlafen. „Es gibt eine Menge Papierkram zu erledigen." Rokko sah Lisa mit einem sorgenvollem Gesichtausdruck an. „Geburtsurkunde, Antrag auf das vorläufige Sorgerecht und…und…und…" Lisa grübelte. „Wir könnten Dr. Lenßen anrufen. Der macht zwar normalerweise die Tantiemendinge für Kerima, aber vielleicht kennt er jemanden. Soweit ich weiß hat er auch eine Detektei… wegen Gaby meine ich." – „Danke." Lisa machte große Augen. War sie nicht normalerweise diejenige, die danke und bitte nahezu inflationär benutzte? „Dafür, dass du da bist. Ich wäre schon längst durchgedreht." Lisa kaute verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ist irgendetwas?", fragte Rokko gleich, als er merkte, dass ihr irgendetwas unangenehm war. „Ähm ja… Die S-Bahn. Also, die letzte S-Bahn nach Göberitz ist gerade weg." – „Ach so. Na das ist doch kein Problem. Schläfst du eben hier. Ich schätze, ich werde dir heldenhaft mein Schlafzimmer überlassen, denn morgen will die Spurensicherung Gabys Zimmer ja noch 'mal genau unter die Lupe nehmen." Lisa atmete erleichtert auf. „Du solltest trotzdem deine Eltern anrufen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen." Richtig, Helga und Bernd wussten ja noch von gar nichts…

Noch jemand wusste von gar nichts: David. Er saß schon seit Stunden vor einer Flasche Champagner im Wolfhardts. „Herr Seidel, wir schließen jetzt." – „Nur noch einen Moment, sie kommt bestimmt gleich." Hunderte Male hatte er Lisas Nummer gewählt und immer nur die Mailbox erreicht. Ob das Gespräch mit Rokko schlecht gelaufen war? Dass Rokko ihr etwas getan hatte, schloss er aus. Rokko liebte Lisa genauso wie er selbst. Aber es konnte ihr ja irgendetwas Anderes zugestoßen sein… Oder Rokko hatte es doch geschafft sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Was, wenn sie ihn doch liebte und ihr Techtelmechtel ernster war als es anmutete? Damit würde er irgendwann leben können – das war wohl diese klassische Wer-zu-spät-kommt-Situation, aber dass er sie nicht erreichen konnte oder dass sie nicht die Chuzpe hatte, ihm zu sagen, was Sache war, machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. David Seidel war natürlich nicht einen Sekundenbruchteil in den Kopf gekommen, dass Lisa schlicht und ergreifend das leise Surren ihres Handys nicht gehört hatte. Bei dem ganzen Plunder, den sie in ihrer Tasche hatte und dem Stress um sie herum konnte man den Vibrationsalarm schon einmal überhören…

„Plenske", klang es müde aus dem Hörer. Gut, es war Lisas Mutter. Vor Bernd hatte David einen Heidenrespekt – man konnte nie wissen, wie er reagierte und wenn man schon mitten in der Nacht anrief, dann war es vielleicht besser mit Helga Plenske zu sprechen. „Hallo, Frau Plenske, hier ist David Seidel. Ich war mit Lisa verabredet und sie ist nicht gekommen, das ist doch sonst nicht ihre Art. Ist bei ihr alles in Ordnung?" – „Ja, natürlich", antwortete Helga gähnend. „Sie übernachtet bei Herrn Kowalski. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was bei dem heute los war…" tut tut tut. David hatte genug gehört.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Lisa lag auf einer Wiese – einer Wiese voller bunter Blumen. In Berlin war sie bestimmt nicht – dafür war es auf dieser Wiese viel zu warm, grob geschätzt mindestens 36°c. Aber sie konnte sich auch irren – immerhin hatte diese Wiese auch einen eigenen Herzschlag. Gut, handelte es sich eben um einen Traum, aber einen sehr schönen Traum, den sie, solange es ging, genießen wollte. Sie atmete Duft der Blumen ein und musste feststellen, dass sie nach Rokko rochen. Seltsam, aber egal, Lisa kuschelte sich enger an dieses Bett aus Blumen, als sie ein leises Klopfen vernahm. Was das wohl war? Ein kurzes Klingeln drang zu ihr durch. Und was konnte das nun sein? Konnte man nicht einmal mehr ordentlich träumen? Das Klingeln war kaum verstummt, als das Chaos in Lisas kleinem Paradies ausbrach: Eine stetig lauter werdende Sirene setzte ein – vielleicht ein Tsunamifrühwarnsystem? Fliegeralarm? Nein, Erdbebenalarm! Denn die blumige Wiese unter ihr begann sich zu bewegen und wurde ersetzt durch ein kaltes, wenig gemütliches Kissen. Lisa konnte sich nicht länger gegen das Erwachen wehren. Verschlafend blinzelnd sah sie auf und folgte Rokko mit den Augen – er trug ein geblümtes Hemd und in diesem Moment war er auf dem Weg zu Tür. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung fiel Lisa wieder ein, was passiert war: Sie war nie in Rokkos Bett angekommen. Der kleine Oliver hatte den größten Teil der Nacht geweint und als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte, ging die Sonne schon langsam auf. Lisa und Rokko hatten dann noch zusammen auf dem Sofa gesessen und überlegt, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte, dabei mussten sie wohl eingeschlafen sein. Anders konnte Lisa sich nicht erklären, dass sie in ihrer Straßenkleidung auf Rokkos Brust gelegen hatte. Und diese Sirene war auch kein Alarm, sondern Olivers klägliches Weinen. Instinktiv erhob sich Lisa und nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm. „Menno, Rokko, du siehst aber müde aus." Das war die Stimme ihres Vaters. „Ja, das ist jetzt Mode. Ehrlich gesagt, könnte ich im Stehen schlafen", war Rokkos Antwort. „Nun, Bärchen, geh doch endlich rein, ich würde den Kleinen so gerne sehen." Das war Helgas Stimme. Sie war genauso bepackt wie Bernd – zusammen hatten sie mindestens drei Einkaufskörbe und fünf Beutel dabei. „Wir haben euch alles mitgebracht, was ihr für die nächsten Tage braucht", kündigte Helga an. „Jep, Obst, Jemüse, Kaffee, de selbstjemachte Marmelade von meinem Helga-Mäuschen und ick hab dir noch ne Flasche von meinem Selbstjebrannten injepackt, nur für den Fall der Fälle." Bernd verstand nicht so recht, warum Rokko auf einmal so bedrippelt aus der Wäsche guckte – vielleicht war er einfach nur zu müde, um diese Geste zu würdigen. „Morjen Schnattchen", wandte er sich stattdessen an seine Tochter – die kam doch mit so gut wie gar keinem Schlaf aus, sie war bestimmt schon ansprechbar. „Oh Bernd, wir haben den Kleinen geweckt mit unserer Klingelei." – „Na, uff's Kloppen hamse ja nich reagiert." Lisa sah ihre Mutter Hilfe suchend an: „Er hat fast die ganze Nacht geweint. Am Anfang hat er sich beruhigen lassen, wenn wir ihn hochgenommen haben, aber mittlerweile…" – „…beruhigt er sich nur noch, wenn Lisa ihn hochnimmt und das auch nicht gleich", vervollständigte Rokko ihren Satz. Helga nahm Lisa das Baby ab und begann zu wundern: „Nein, bist du niedlich. Aber irgendwie besteht keine Familienähnlichkeit", bemerkte sie mit einem Blick auf Rokko. „Na, sag der Oma Helga doch mal, warum du weinst. Hast du Hunger? Oder die Windeln voll?" Beides war nicht der Fall. „Ist dein Schnuller vielleicht weg?" Lisa lief es bei den Worten ihrer Mutter heiß und kalt den Rücken runter. Wie hatte sie das vergessen können? „Oh nein, er hat keinen." Rokko sah Lisa erstaunt und gleichzeitig amüsiert an. „Ich… ich habe vergessen, welche zu besorgen…", brachte Lisa nur stotternd raus. „Ach Schnattchen, keen Grund rot zu werden, dir is dis verziehen, nich. Du kannst ja jar nich wissen, dass son Kind nen Schnuller braucht. Du hast ja immer deenen Domen benutzt. Darum is er vielleicht och bloß bei dir ruhig, vielleicht hofft er, du erklärst ihm, wie dis mit dem Domenlutschen jeht." Reichlich peinlich war Lisa die ganze Situation. Wie hatte ihr das nur passieren können? Sie hatte an alle möglichen Kleinigkeiten gedacht, aber das Offensichtliche war ihr wieder einmal entgangen. „Wie gut, dass Oma Helga an alles gedacht hat", triumphierend zog Lisas Mutter eine Packung mit Schnullern aus einer der Tüten, die Bernd neben das Sofa gestellt hat. Tatsächlich schien Oliver nur darauf gewartet zu haben, etwas zum Nuckeln zu bekommen. „So kriegt man den kleinen Terroristen also ruhig", scherzte Rokko, verkniff sich aber ein Lachen, als er Lisas strafenden Blick sah.

„Und ihr habt noch jar nüscht von Jaby jehört?", quetschte Bernd seine Tochter und den potentiellen Kandidaten auf die Stelle des Schwiegersohnes aus. Rokko schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, während er gleichzeitig einen Blick auf Helga warf, die in seiner eher schlecht sortierten Küche werkelte. Sie hatte es sich partout nicht nehmen lassen, Frühstück für ihn und Lisa zu machen. „Die Polizei kümmert sich drum. Heute Mittag soll die Fahndung rausgehen und Gabys Zimmer wollten sie auch noch mal sehen. Ehrlich gesagt, hat mich das alles ziemlich überrascht – nichts an Gabys Verhalten hat darauf hingewiesen. Ich meine, wir hätten ihr Hilfe suchen können. Oliver einfach so hier lassen und abhauen? Abhauen sieht ihr ähnlich, aber sich vor Verantwortung drücken nicht. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob und was für Probleme sie hat." Rokko schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann dankbar zu Lisa, die sanft seine Hand drückte. Es tat ihm leid, dass sie so völlig unvorbereitet ins kalte Wasser geworfen wurde, aber er rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie so zu ihm hielt und sich so liebevoll um Oliver kümmerte.

„Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht oder einen Rat, einfach anrufen, ja? Wir nehmen euch den Kleinen auch mal ab", bot Helga Rokko zum Abschied an. „Ansonsten komme ich einfach morgen bei euch vorbei. Ich muss zum Großmarkt und bringe euch ein paar leckere Sachen von dort mit." Lisa umarmte ihre Eltern zum Abschied. Es stand außer Frage, dass sie ein paar Tage bei Rokko bleiben würde. Ingeheim hoffte sie natürlich, dass Gaby sich bald auf ihre Muttergefühle besann und zurückkam – nicht, damit sie bald wieder nach Hause konnte, sondern wegen Oliver, der seine Mutter dringend brauchte.

Das erneute Gespräch mit der Polizei brachte keine neuen Erkenntnisse, dafür was der Besuch der Nachsorgehebamme umso hilfreicher – man konnte nicht alles aus Büchern und von Helga lernen. Die robuste, direkte Frau mittleren Alters mit der Berliner Kodderschnute hatte ein Herz aus Gold – liebevoll zeigte sie Rokko und Lisa alles, was sie für die ersten Tage wissen mussten. „Und im Zweifelsfall, da hörtir einfach uff eurn Instinkt. Wenn der sacht, nimm den kleenen Wurm hoch, dann nimmsten hoch, och wenn's Buch sacht, lass ihn liegen. Ick bin mir janz sicher, die Mutter is bald widder hier. Ick hab noch nie eene erlebt, die's lange ohne ihren kleenen Schreihals ausjehalten hat. Also, bis denne", sagte sie den beiden Neu-Eltern zum Abschied.

„Laut diesem Buch brauchen Kinder einen geregelten Tagesablauf und Rituale", meinte Rokko zu Lisa, die gerade damit fertig geworden war, die Fläschchen abzuwaschen. „Ja, das würde ich auch so sehen. Außerdem gibt es da ja noch ein Problem." – „Was für ein Problem?", hakte Rokko nach. „Kerima?!", Lisa wurde unsicher, ihr war klar, dass Rokko im Moment andere Probleme hatte als Kerima. „Richtig, wir haben ja beide einen Job. Und einen nervenaufreibenden noch dazu. Hoffentlich schafft Inka es, Hugo zu neuen Entwürfen zu motivieren. Und die Präsentation…" Lisa nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und grübelte. „Weißt du, ich kann problemlos von Zuhause aus arbeiten. Ich meine, ich brauche doch nur meinen Computer, ein Telefon und die Tagespost. Ich könnte tagsüber für Oliver da sein und die Pausen zwischen seinem Gebrüll zum Arbeiten nutzen." Ihr Blick verklärte sich, als sie Rokko da so sitzen sah, mit dem kleinen, hilflosen Würmchen auf dem Arm. „Hey, träumst du?" – „Nei-ein." – „Gut, dann wiederhole, was ich gesagt habe", forderte Rokko Lisa lächelnd auf. Sein Lächeln wich einen Lachen, als er sah wie Lisa errötete. „Ich sagte, ich könnte halbe Tage machen – Zeitungen lesen und Pressemitteilungen schreiben kann ich hier und alles, was mit der Präsentation zu tun hat, mache ich von Kerima aus." Lisa zog die Stirn kraus. „Irgendwie ist es nicht richtig, dass wir uns die Köpfe zerbrechen, wie wir Kerima und Oliver unter einen Hut kriegen. Ich meine, sollten die nicht ein paar Tage ohne uns auskommen? Kerima gibt es seit 1970 und bis 2005 ging es doch auch ohne uns."

Kurze Zeit später kam Lisa bei Kerima an und wollte alles holen, was das Arbeiten von Zuhause ermöglichte. Die Feierabendzeit war nah und es waren kaum noch Mitarbeiter da. In Davids Büro war noch Licht an, aber Lisa wollte sich nicht lange aufhalten – nur ein paar Sachen holen und dann zurück zu Rokko, schließlich wurde sie da gebraucht. In ihrem Büro packte sie also zusammen, was sie so brauchte, als die Tür hinter ihr aufging. „Lisa?", fragte eine raue Stimme sie. Als Lisa sich umdrehte, sah sie in Davids traurige Augen. „Du hast dich nicht von Rokko getrennt, oder?" In diesem Moment fiel Lisa es Lisa wieder ein – die Liebeserklärung, das hatte sie nicht geträumt! Aber was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass sie sie so einfach hatte verdrängen können? „Nein. Es ging nicht – Rokko braucht mich." – „Wie es ging nicht? Liebst du ihn oder mich?" – „Ich sagte doch schon, Rokko braucht mich jetzt. Das hat nichts mit dir und mir zu tun." – „Oh doch, das hat mit dir und mir zu tun. Was du machst, ist nicht fair. Wenn du mich liebst, dann solltest du dich von Rokko trennen und wenn du ihn liebst, dann solltest du mir das sagen. Du wirst doch nicht mit ansehen, wie ich mir Hoffnungen mache? Das ist nicht fair – auch Rokko gegenüber nicht." Lisa spürte wie sich hier Herz zusammenzog. David hatte Recht, was sie tat, war nicht fair, aber was sollte sie sagen? Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo rechts und links war und noch weniger wusste sie, ob sie Rokko oder David liebte. Danke Gaby, dachte sie. Die ganze Situation würde ihr Zeit verschaffen, sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden. „Wenn der Zeitpunkt besser ist, rede ich mit Rokko. Bis dahin wirst du dich wohl gedulden können. Ich meine, du hast mich solange zappeln lassen, dass eine paar Tage keinen Unterschied mehr machen." David war erstaunt – so hatte er Lisa selten erlebt. Normalerweise kriegte er von ihr, was er wollte. Kowalski, dachte er verärgert, du hast vielleicht so ein niedliches kleines Baby Zuhause, auf das eine Frau wie Lisa abfährt, aber die Polizei findet deine Schwester schon und dann erobere ich Lisa zurück. Kampfgeist würde David als zweiten Vornamen wählen, wenn er müsste... „Gut, wenn du meinst", versuchte er möglichst ruhig zu sagen. In seinem Inneren sah es aber anders aus: Neben dem Ärger über Rokko, fühlte er Enttäuschung und noch mehr Ärger – Ärger auf sich selbst. Lisa hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an geliebt und dass sie ihn jetzt nicht mit offenen Armen empfing, gab ihm zu denken. Vielleicht war ihm der Mut, zu seinen Gefühlen für sie zu stehen, zu spät gekommen… Wieso war er auch so lange so blind gewesen? Wieso hatte ihn seine eigene Oberflächlichkeit davon abgehalten, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen? Wenn er Lisa jetzt an Rokko verloren hatte, dann konnte er nur sich selbst die Schuld dafür geben. „Ich muss wieder los. Ist noch irgendetwas?", unterbrach Lisa Davids aufkeimenden Verdacht, dass sie sich endgültig von ihm gelöst hatte und nun wirklich Rokko lieben würde. „Nein, nichts weiter." – „Dann ist ja gut. Ich bin die nächsten Tage dann nicht hier, wenn etwas ist, weißt du ja, wo du mich erreichen kannst."

Zu später Stunde schloss Lisa leise die Tür zu Rokkos Wohnung auf. Er hatte ihr den Zweitschlüssel gegeben, damit sie Oliver nicht mit der Klingel wecken würde. Genauso leise, wie sie hineingekommen war, stellte sie ihre Sachen ab und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zum Sofa, um das Bild, das sich ihr bot, von Nahem betrachten zu können. Rokko lag auf dem Sofa und schlief. Auf seiner Brust lag Oliver und lutsche friedlich an seinem Daumen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Onkel schlief der Kleine nicht, sondern sah sie mit seinen großen blauen Augen an. Sanft streichelte Lisa dem Baby über das Köpfchen und fuhr dann mit ihrer Hand durch Rokkos Haare. Eigentlich wollte sie Oliver sofort hochnehmen und in sein Bettchen legen, aber diesen Anblick musste sie einfach genießen oder viel mehr das angenehme Kribbeln, das er in ihr auslöste. Wo kam denn das her? Und was sollte sie davon halten? Es war ein schöner Anblick. Am liebsten hätte Lisa ihn für immer festgehalten – er verströmte so eine Geborgenheit. Letztlich nahm sie Oliver doch hoch und deckte Rokko kurze Zeit später zu. Es fühlte sich definitiv gut an, Rokko so nah zu sein. Die Situation war mehr als absurd, aber kaum absurder als das, was sie sonst schon mit Rokko erlebt hatte. Wieso fiel es ihr so leicht, ihm so nah zu sein? Sollte sie sich dabei nicht unwohl fühlen? Immerhin war sie von einer Küsschen-und-Händchen-halt-Beziehung in eine Wir-spielen-Mama-und-Papa-Beziehung gestolpert. Sie hatte hier übernachtet, bei Rokko geduscht, seine Handtücher benutzt… und trotzdem war ihr das nicht peinlich, aber es sollte ihr doch peinlich sein, oder nicht? Darüber musste sie sich dringend Gedanken machen… aber vorher musste sie ein bisschen schlafen, solange es ruhig war und niemand ein Fläschchen oder eine Windel wollte…


	9. Chapter 9

9.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er seine Umgebung schon erkennt, obwohl er erst 3 Tage alt ist" – „Oh natürlich, diese kleinen Windelträger sind schlauer als sie aussehen." Max war in seinem Element – bisher konnte er sich kaum über das Vatersein kaum austauschen, aber jetzt konnte er mit stolzgeschwellter Brust mit Rokko wetteifern: Mein Baby beim Schlafen, mein Baby beim Trinken, mein Baby beim Baden, mein Baby mit seiner Mami – nun, letzteres sah bei Rokko eher nach „das Baby meiner Schwester mit Lisa" aus und wieder einmal mehr wünschte er sich den gleichen Satz wie Max benutzen zu können, aber das ging ja nicht… noch nicht…hoffentlich. Rokko liebte den kleinen Fratz schon jetzt über alles und er wusste, dass es sehr schwer werden würde, wenn Gaby Oliver zurückwollte. „Der ist aber schon ziemlich klein", bemerkte Max. „Naja, drei Wochen zu früh…" – „Drei Wochen?! Also unsere Bärbel war auf den Tag genau pünktlich. Das hat sie von mir und hoffentlich guckt sie sich da nichts von ihrer Mutter ab." Immer mehr Fotos wurden vor diesem Meeting herumgereicht und selbst Davids anfänglicher Missmut wich. Er setzte sein Good-Game-Face auf, hielt sich aus dem Gespräch aber weitestgehend raus. Was sollte das auch bringen? War ja schließlich nur ein Baby… Diese Einstellung musste er aber mit dem nächsten Foto revidieren. „Oliver ist nur halb so kamerascheu wie Lisa", kommentierte Rokko das Bild, das Lisa dabei zeigte wie sie Oliver fütterte. Sein ganzer Charme lag genau darin, dass Lisa mit ihrer ganzen Konzentration bei Oliver und dem Fläschchen war, während der Kleine vertrauensvoll in ihren Armen lag. David spürte wie er melancholisch wurde – am liebsten hätte er das Bild heimlich eingesteckt. In ihm stieg etwas auf, das er zu seinem Entsetzen sofort identifizieren konnte: Neid. Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung oder auch zu seinem Erstaunen war das nicht der David-Seidel-Neid, der ihn dazu getrieben hätte, diese Fotos zu zerreißen und laut: „Nein, alles meins und du kriegst gar nichts" zu brüllen, sondern es war die Form von Neid, die mit Sehnsucht und Wehmut gepaart war, die sagte: „Das, was du hast, gefällt mir und das möchte ich auch, aber nicht deins, sondern mein ganz eigenes." Genauso wie er es bei Max und Yvonnes Familienglück auch immer spürte. „Hey, das hier kenne ich gar nicht, das muss Lisa gemacht haben", riss Rokkos erfreuter Aufschrei David aus seinen Gedanken. Als das Bild endlich ihn erreichte, musste er heftig schlucken. Es zeigte einen schlafenden Rokko mit Oliver auf dem Bauch. Das hatte Lisa doch nicht einfach so fotografiert… „Haben Sie noch Bilder von vollgekackten Windeln oder ist die Diashow endlich vorbei?" David konnte nicht aus seiner Haut, die Gefühle und ersten Ansätze von Erkenntnis versetzten ihn so in Verwirrung, dass sich sein Frust darüber ein Ventil suchte: Rokko und die Frage, was aus der Präsentation werden sollte. „David, niemand macht Fotos von Windeln, zumindest nicht solange es keine Geruchsfotos gibt, dann würde ich vielleicht eins machen, damit ich Bärbel später mal den ‚Ich habe dich aus deinen Windeln geholt, also kannst du während deinen pubertären Stimmungsschwankungen auch nett zu mir sein'-Vortrag halten kann und dann kann ich zur Untermalung mit dem Geruchsbild wedeln, aber so ist das einfach nur kein schöner Anblick." – „Ich sehe schon, Herr Petersen, Sie sind ein Meister der Erziehung, da kann ich bestimmt viel von Ihnen lernen." Max war richtig stolz – endlich konnte er mal Tipps geben. „Aber ist schon komisch wie viele Windeln der Kleine braucht… Man könnte meinen, aus ihm kommt mehr raus als man 'reingetan hat." – „Oh ja, davon kann ich auch ein Lied singen." Entnervt rollte David mit den Augen. Das konnte ja wohl nicht war sein: „Gibt es hier noch andere Themen außer Babys und Windeln?" – „Man David, hast du schlecht geschlafen oder was? Sonst verlierst du doch auch nicht so schnell die Nerven, wenn ich von Bärbelchen erzähle." Max verstand seinen besten Freund in diesem Moment gerade gar nicht und nahm sich vor, ihm mal genau auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

„LISAAAA! ICH BIN ZUHAUSE!!!" So amüsant Rokko Fred Feuerstein auch fand, so wenig nachahmenswert erschien er ihm auch. Da er Oliver nicht weinen hörte, gab er sich besondere Mühe, leise in seine Wohnung. Keine Spur von Lisa und Oliver im Wohnzimmer – wo sie wohl waren? „Und das ist ein Kugelschreiber", hörte er Lisas lachende Stimme, die aus seinem Schlafzimmer drang. Ein Blick durch die Tür zeigte ihn, dass Lisa auf seinem Bett saß – ihr Laptop zu ihrer Rechten, Oliver zu ihrer Linken. Sie war so versunken in ihr „Gespräch" mit Oliver, dass sie noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Rokko im Türrahmen stand. „Hey, ihr zwei. Was macht ihr da?" Lächelnd sah Lisa auf: „Wir haben Spaß." – „Ohne mich? Das geht ja wohl nicht." Vorsichtig setzte Rokko sich zu den Beiden auf das Bett und gab Lisa einen Begrüßungskuss – der erste seit sie Mama und Papa spielten. Lisa war angenehm überrascht, für Beziehungspflege war ja keine Zeit mehr geblieben… und gut anfühlen tat es sich ohnehin. „Was habt ihr Schönes gemacht?", fragte Rokko und nahm Oliver in den Arm. „Oh, wir haben die Bilanzierung gemacht und Kostenvoranschläge für die Präsentation verglichen, jede Menge E-Mails geschrieben. Und Besuch hatten wir auch." Mit aufgesetzt besorgter Miene sah Rokko seinen Neffen an: „Also, Oliver, wenn du keine Lust darauf hast, dann musst du Lisa ganz dezent darauf hinweisen, dass Kinderarbeit verboten ist." Oliver begann zu glucksen, so als hätte er Rokkos Scherz verstanden. „Und wer war der Besuch?" – „Hugo war hier und hat uns sein Leid geklagt. Dafür haben wir ihm dann auf's Hemd gesabbert…" – „Also wirklich Oliver, hast du Lisa nicht davon abhalten können?" – „Hat die Polizei dich schon erreicht?" Lisas Gesichtsausdruck war ernst geworden, als sie Rokko ansah. „Ja, die Spur hat ins Nichts geführt", gab er frustriert zur Antwort. Die Fahndung nach Gaby hatte immer noch nichts ergeben. Der einzige brauchbare Hinweis kam von einem Motorradfahrer, der gesehen haben wollte, wie sie am Abend nach Olivers Geburt per Anhalter mit einem LKW mitgefahren ist. Lediglich dass es die Autobahn Richtung Hamburg war, wusste der Mann noch – wichtige Hinweise wie Kennzeichen und Farbe des LKWs, Namen der Firma und so weiter, wusste er nicht mehr. Rokko hatte viel Hoffnung in diese Spur gelegt und war sehr enttäuscht, als der leitende Beamte ihn unter Mittag anrief, um ihm vom „Fortschritt" der Fahndung zu berichten. „Sie kann ja nicht vom Erdboden verschluckt sein. Die Polizei wird sie schon finden." Für Lisa klangen Rokkos Worte nicht sehr überzeugt. „Übrigens soll ich dich von deiner Mutter grüßen", versuchte Rokko das Thema zu wechseln. „Danke. Wie geht's ihr?" – „Gut genug, um uns den halben Großmarkt vorbeizuschicken." – „Oh, wie nett." Lisa verzog das Gesicht: Helga meinte es wirklich gut mit ihnen, aber noch mehr Lebensmittel konnten sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. „Ich sag dir was: Wir zwei Männer gehen jetzt baden und wenn wir zurück sind, wollen wir was zu Essen." Rokko grinste Lisa frech an. „Aha, verstehe. Lass mich raten: Viel totes Tier und möglichst wenig tote Pflanzen für dich und ein optimal vorgewärmtes Fläschchen für unseren kleinen Gourmet." Lisa grinste nun genauso frech zurück. „Ja, du hast es erraten." Vorsichtig stand Rokko mit dem Baby im Arm auf und drehte sich dann noch mal zu Lisa um. „Ich fände es schön, wenn du nur ein bisschen was vorbereitest und wir anschließend gemeinsam kochen würden." – „Okay, gut." Lisa zog verschämt die Schultern hoch. Bevor Rokko ins Badezimmer ging, küsste er Lisa noch einmal auf den Mund. Er sah nicht mehr, wie sie sich mit dem Finger über die Lippen strich und selig zu lächeln begann.

„Also noch mal: Du hast der Pl… Lisa gesagt, dass du sie liebst und sie ist trotzdem noch mit Rokko zusammen?" Max hatte sich fast an seinem Bier verschluckt, als David ihn mit dieser Tatsache konfrontierte. „Rokko? Seid ihr jetzt schon dicke Kumpel oder was?" – „Nein, aber ein gemeinsamer Erfahrungsschatz verbindet nun mal. War doch bei uns auch so – nur dass ich aus der Frauen-aufreiß-Phase raus bin. Man Alter, das ist natürlich heftig für dich. Andererseits, du kannst sie nicht zwingen, dich zu lieben, oder? Wie lange ist sie dir hinterher gedackelt? Ein Jahr?" David nickte geknickt. „Du hättest die Augen halt eher aufmachen sollen. Ich meine, was ist denn jetzt anders an ihr als noch vor einem Jahr?" – „Jetzt liebe ich sie eben." – „Und diese Erkenntnis kam dir, als unser Werbekomet zum Plenskebaggerer wurde? Seltsamer Zufall, würde ich mal sagen…"

„Und du weißt wirklich niemanden in Hamburg zu dem sie gefahren sein könnte?" Lisa und Rokko zerbrachen sie beim gemeinsamen Abwasch die Köpfe darüber, wo Gaby sein könnte. „Was ist mit Olivers Vater? Ist sie vielleicht zu dem?" Wieder schüttelte Rokko nur den Kopf. „Von dem wollte sie nichts mehr wissen." Richtig, das hatte sie ja auch bei der Frauenärztin gesagt. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Vielleicht ist sie ja da." – „NEIN!" fiel Rokko Lisa barscher ins Wort als beabsichtigt. „Du könntest sie anrufen und nachfragen. Oliver kennen sie auch noch…" – „NEIN! Denk nicht einmal daran. Ich werde unsere Eltern bestimmt nicht anrufen – nie im Leben! Und Oliver werden sie auch nicht kennen lernen!" Lisas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Was war denn mit Rokko los? Hatte sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen? Ihre Unterlippe begann zu beben, so als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Verletzt drehte Lisa sich wieder dem Geschirr zu. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf sie Rokko einen Blick zu und die Kälte und der Zorn, die in seinen Augen lagen, machten ihr Angst. Hörbar atmete sie ein und nahm dann all ihren Mut zusammen: „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie das mit uns beiden funktionieren soll. Ich meine, vertraust du mir eigentlich? Ich habe den Eindruck, du weißt alles von mir und immer wenn das Gespräch auf dich und deine Vergangenheit kommt, dann blockst du ab. Woher kommt das? Gebe ich dir das Gefühl, du könntest mir nicht vertrauen? Das kannst du aber. Du kannst mir genauso vertrauen wie ich dir vertraue. Also, wenn du reden willst, dann kannst du das. Du musst natürlich nicht, aber du könntest. Also, was ich sagen will: Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn du möchtest. Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du das nicht könntest, dann trügt dich dein Gefühl, weil du kannst... Aber du musst nicht… also nur wenn du willst. Ich meine, Vertrauen sollte doch die Basis sein, oder? Und du traust mir offensichtlich nicht…" Lisa brach ab. Was faselte sie denn da nur zusammen? War sie nicht einmal in der Lage, Rokko das gleiche Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben, das er ihr gab? Und ordentlich in Worte fassen konnte sie es offensichtlich auch nicht. „Ich schaffe den Rest dann alleine", antwortete Rokko ihr zusammenhanglos. „Das Geschirr – ich schaffe den Rest auch alleine." Wortlos legte Lisa das Geschirrtuch auf die Küchenzeile und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Am liebsten hätte sie geheult. Wenn sie sich wenigstens richtig gefetzt hätten, aber so? Rokko hatte eigentlich nicht viel gesagt, aber sein Blick und seine Körperhaltung sprachen Bände. Vielleicht hätte sie nicht so viel reden sollen… Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht wieder zu viel in etwas hineininterpretiert, das eigentlich nicht da war und sich mit ihrer „Ansprache" total lächerlich gemacht…

„Man, man, man, David, dich hat tatsächlich erwischt. Du und Lisa, na das passt doch mal – Aschenputtel und ihr Prinz." Zwischenzeitlich war es bei Max und David ein paar Bier später und auch Yvonne hatte sich zu der Herrenrunde gesellt und staunte nicht schlecht, bei dem was sie da hörte. „Du kennst Lisa doch schon lange, Schatz? Wie tickt sie? Wieso ist sie noch bei…äh… Brokkolifrisur und nicht bei unserem Womanizer hier?" Yvonnchen fand ihr Mäxchen auch noch süß, wenn er ein bisschen beschwipst war, aber antworten konnte sie ihm auch nicht. „Naja, Lisa ist ja ziemlich pflichtbewusst und wenn Rokkos Schwester nun mal wollte, dass sie mit ihm gemeinsam auf den Pimpf aufpasst, dann macht sie das auch." – „Das heißt, ich sollte die Flinte noch nicht ins Korn werfen? Ich habe immer noch eine Chance bei ihr?", schlussfolgerte David. Yvonne machte eine Kopfbewegung, die eine Mischung aus Nicken und Kopfschütteln war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hatte Lisa sich ja doch in diesen Kowalski verguckt… Sie war ja schon so lange und so dolle in David verknallt, dass sich Yvonne sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass Lisa diese Chance so einfach an sich vorbeiziehen ließ. „Jungs, ich geh dann mal ins Bett." Aber vorher packte Yvonne noch ein paar alte Babysachen von Bärbel als guten Vorwand, um Lisa mal zu besuchen und ein Gespräch unter besten Freundinnen zu führen.

Lisa saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und blätterte wahllos in einer der Zeitschriften, die dort lagen. Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Rokko sich leise neben sie setzte. Kategorisch sah sie in die andere Richtung. „Lisa?", fragte seine sanfte Stimme sie. „Es tut mir leid", als er das sagte, strich er ihr ein paar Strähnen hinter das Ohr, so dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. „Das muss es nicht." – „Doch, das muss es. Ich hätte nicht laut werden dürfen. Du hast es doch nur gut gemeint." Lisa drehte sich nun doch zu ihm und sah ihn mit ihren großen traurigen Augen an. Rokko musste hart schlucken, bevor er weiter sprach: „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und da gehört natürlich Vertrauen dazu." Unbewusst rieb sich Lisa über die Unterarme – Rokkos Worte lösten eine Gänsehaut bei ihr aus. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir und natürlich würde ich auch mit dir reden. Es ist nur…" Lisa sah Rokko immer noch abwartend an. „Es ist eben keine schöne Geschichte." Lisa nickte und zog Rokko dann so an sich, dass er mit seinem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß lag. Liebevoll strich Lisa ihm immer wieder durch die Haare – wenn sie eines von ihm gelernt hatte, dann war es Geduld und wie man jemandem alle Zeit der Welt ließ. Er würde mir ihr reden… wenn er soweit war und darauf würde sie geduldig warten.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Lisa wollte sich gerade damit abfinden, dass Rokko nicht mit ihr reden würde, als er sich schließlich räusperte. „Weißt du, streng war mein Vater immer. Ich weiß nicht genau, was er bei der Marine gemacht hat, aber er trug diese Uniformen, die ich als kleiner Junge so schick fand und die so eine Autorität ausgestrahlt haben. Richtig angefangen hat es kurz nach Gabys Geburt – da war ich fünf. Getrunken hat er immer schon zu viel, aber als er dann entlassen wurde und er einfach keine Arbeit fand, da wurde es noch schlimmer – kaum ein Abend, den er nicht in der Kneipe verbracht hat. Das erste Mal, dass er mich verprügelt hat, da war ich in der ersten Klasse. Ich hatte ein Bild gemalt, das beim Schulfest ausgestellt werden sollte. Wenn er einfach nicht hingegangen wäre, dann hätte ich damit leben können, aber so… er fand es unmännlich und hat mir das sehr plastisch gezeigt. Am nächsten Tag habe ich dann allen erzählen müssen, ich wäre gegen eine Tür gelaufen. Und weißt du was? Obwohl ich ganz offensichtlich log, interessierte sich niemand für die Wahrheit." Rokko klang verbittert. Lisas Hand hielt inne und sie schluckte hart. Sollte sie etwas sagen? Und wenn ja, was sollte sie sagen? Was sagte man in so einer Situation? Langsam setzte sich ihre Hand wieder in Bewegung. Lisa hatte entschieden, dass diese Reaktion wohl die beste war. „Irgendwie war ich immer froh, wenn er mich verprügelt hat – das war fast besser als nur wüst beschimpft zu werden. Außerdem hat er sich immer nur ein ‚Opfer' ausgesucht, Mama oder mich. Ich habe mir dann immer vorgestellt, ich wäre an einem schönen Ort, auf einem Floß mit Tom und Huck oder auf der Alm mit Heidi und Peter, dann hat's nicht so wehgetan. Nichts habe ich ihm Recht machen können… Als er dann endlich einen Job im Hafen gefunden hat, da hat ihm da ein Kollege erzählt, dass Profifußballer Millionen verdienen können. Ich musste dann zum Fußball, aber Training ist nicht alles, ein bisschen Talent wäre hilfreich gewesen. Außerdem hat mich das nicht interessiert und Spaß gemacht hat es auch nicht. Dafür hätte ich stundenlang den Straßenmusikanten in der Fußgängerzone zuhören können oder einfach nur vor mich hinträumen. Im Gegensatz zu Gaby hatte ich das Pech, dass ich immer erwischt wurde… Außerdem hab ich nicht ganz so gut funktioniert wie sie. Als ich älter wurde, hab ich Mama dann immer gedrängt, ihn zu verlassen – ich meine, sie hat sich nie gewehrt und wenn er auf Gaby oder mich losgegangen ist, dann ist sie meistens nur aus dem Raum gegangen, ganz selten hat sie mal was gesagt. Weißt du, wie oft sie mir versprochen hat, ihn zu verlassen und wie oft sie dann angekrochen kam? Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört zu zählen - ich liebe ihn doch, ich kann ihn nicht verlassen, hat sie immer wieder gesagt. Wenn Liebe hörig macht und so verletzt, dann will ich das nicht, habe ich mir geschworen…" Wieder wurde Rokko still. Lisa nutzte seine kurze Pause, um sich verstohlen ein paar Tränen wegzuwischen. „Aber dann… dann habe ich dich getroffen." Lisas Herz begann angesichts Rokkos Worte wild zu rasen. „Den Absprung habe ich dann mit 16 geschafft", erzählte Rokko faktisch weiter. „Ich habe nach dem Realschulabschluss eine Empfehlung für die Oberstufe gekriegt und das war genau das, was ich wollte - ich habe so viel gelernt und gearbeitet, um diese Chance zu kriegen. Ich wollte doch studieren und reisen und endlich aus dieser Gosse raus. Mein Vater wollte, dass ich in der Werft eine Ausbildung mache. Ich und Handwerk? Glaube mir, wenn er sich durchgesetzt hätte, dann würde die Statistik jetzt mehr Schiffsunglücke verzeichnen können. An jenem Abend haben wir uns entsetzlich gestritten und alles, was sich in mir aufgestaut hat, wollte einfach raus – auch, dass er mich immer wieder geschlagen und getreten hat, hat dem keinen Abbruch getan. Ich habe dann einfach meine Sachen gepackt und bin gegangen. Mama hat mich angefleht, nicht zu gehen und ich hatte ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen wegen Gaby, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten." Lisa kämpfe immer heftiger mit den Tränen, suchend tastete sie mir ihrer Hand nach Rokkos. Als sie sie auf seinem Bauch fand, drückte sie sie ganz fest. „Du hättest mal das Gesicht von Philipps Eltern sehen sollen, als ich bei ihnen in der Tür stand und sie darum bat, ein paar Tage bei ihnen bleiben zu dürfen. Philipp war damals mein bester Freund und er wusste, was bei uns Zuhause los war. Seit ich in Berlin bin, habe ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm… es würde mich ja mal interessieren, was aus ihm geworden ist. Als mein Vater aber mehrmals dort auftauchte und vor ihrem Haus randalierte, wurde ich mehr oder weniger diskret gebeten, mir eine andere Bleibe zu suchen. Wenigstens hat mir Philipps Mutter dabei geholfen, in dieses Wohnen-gegen-Haushalt-Programm zu kommen und das war wirklich traumhaft. Ich landete bei einem älteren Bildhauer, Lasse. Seine Frau war gerade erst gestorben und er wollte einfach jemanden, damit er nicht alleine ist. Bloß die Sache mit dem ‚gegen Hausehalt' funktionierte nicht ganz so gut – ich habe das meiste erst noch lernen müssen. Aber spaßig war's und richtig gute Freunde sind wir geworden. Von Zeit zu Zeit durfte ich Lasse im Atelier helfen. Wir telefonieren oft und wenn ich nicht so schrecklich feige wäre, dann würde ich ihn auch mal besuchen. So war er ein paar Mal hier, aber mittlerweile kann er nicht mehr reisen – Alterswehwehchen nennt er das. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er mein Vater wäre. So jemanden wollte ich immer. Als ich deinen Vater kennen gelernt habe, habe ich einen richtigen Schreck bekommen – er ist Lasse so ähnlich, was Gestik und Mimik und so betrifft." Rokko begann glücklich zu lächeln. „Abi machen und einen Job zu haben, um über die Runden zu kommen, war gar nicht so einfach, aber ich wollte es so sehr, dass ich das hingekriegt habe – nicht glorreich, aber gut genug, um den Studienplatz zu kriegen, den ich mir so sehr gewünscht habe. Hier in Berlin – ich wollte unbedingt weg von Hamburg und je weiter, desto besser. Nur wegen Gaby hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Als alles organisiert war, habe ich sie vor der Schule abgefangen, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie jederzeit zu mir kommen könnte. Das war auch das letzte Mal, das ich sie gesehen habe – also, das letzte Mal, bevor sie dann plötzlich hier aufgetaucht ist." Schweigend genoss Rokko noch einige Minuten, wie Lisa ihm durch die Haare strich. Irgendwann sah er auf und musste feststellen, dass Lisa die Tränen sturzbachartig die Wangen hinunterliefen. Sofort setzte er sich auf: „Hey, kein Grund zu weinen. Es hat kaum Spuren bei mir hinterlassen oder hältst du mich für so verkorkst?" Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte Lisa ihre Arme um Rokko und flüsterte gegen seine Schulter: „Oh Rokko, das tut mir alles so leid. Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich lieben darf." Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hielten sie sich einfach nur ganz fest – so als müssten sie sich gegenseitig davon abhalten, in eine tiefe Gletscherspalte zu rutschen. Wer eigentlich wen tröstete, spielte schon eine ganze Weile keine Rolle mehr. Rokko war einfach nur froh, dass Lisa ihm so nah war. Und Lisa? Die versuchte das wilde Gefühlsknäuel in sich zu ordnen. Sie dachte wieder an ihre Pro-und-Contra-Liste und fragte sich, ob Pros wie Schmetterlinge, Kribbeln, das Gefühl von 100iger Sicherheit und Geborgenheit mehr zählen sollten als perfekte Zusammenarbeit und die Aussicht, dass ein lang gehegter Traum endlich in Erfüllung gehen konnte... Erst Olivers eindringliches und unüberhörbares Verlangen nach einem Fläschchen sorgte dafür, dass die zwei sich von einander lösten. „Ich geh schon", bot Rokko an. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du einfach schlafen gehst und ich die Nachtschicht übernehme?" Lisa schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht viel. Ich fände es schöner, wenn du nach der Raubtierfütterung auch ins Bett kommen würdest." Lisa errötete, als ihr klar wurde, wie missverständlich ihre Bitte war. „Zu dir ins Bett?" – „Ja… naja, es ist ja dein Bett…" – „Aber du liegst drin." – „Ich möchte es trotzdem." Rokko lächelte glücklich. „Okay, dann komme ich gleich nach."

Lisa schien schon zu schlafen, als Rokko Oliver in sein Bettchen legte. Er ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten und wieder machte sich ein Gefühl von Wärme in ihm breit. Als wäre es schon immer so gewesen, dachte er bei sich, als er zu ihr ins Bett kletterte und vorsichtig den Arm um sie legte. Zu seiner Überraschung schien Lisa noch nicht so weit ins Land der Träume abgedriftet zu sein, denn sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog seinen Arm fester an ihren Bauch…


	11. Chapter 11

11.

„Hey, guten Morgen! Auch auf dem Weg zu diesem hyper-super-mega-wichtigen Meeting bei Kerima, das nicht warten kann?" Yvonne war gerade an Rokkos Wohnungstür angekommen und überlegte, ob sie klopfen oder klingeln sollte, als die Tür plötzlich aufging und ein hektischer Rokko fast mit ihr zusammenstieß. „Ja, und ich bin schon entsetzlich spät dran." – „Dann lass dich nicht aufhalten, ich wollte eh zur Neu-Mami. Ich habe sogar eine Spielkameradin für euren Oliver mitgebracht." Stolz deutete Yvonne auf ihre Tochter, die friedlich in ihrem Kinderwagen schlief. Rokko äugte hinein und beneidete Yvonne gerade sehr um das schlafende Kind: „Wenn sie sich nicht selbst wickeln kann und sich ihr Fläschchen nicht selber macht, dann muss ich leider darauf bestehen, dass du sie wieder mitnimmst, wenn du gehst." Empört stemmte Yvonne beide Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn strafend an: „Natürlich nehme ich mein kleines Mädchen wieder mit. Ich kann zur Löwin werden, wenn's um sie geht." Rokko hob die Hände, als würde er sich ergeben wollen. „Schon gut, na dann immer hinein in die gute Stube. Ich fürchte aber, du wirst es nicht leicht haben, denn Lisa hat sich gerade wieder hingelegt." Galant öffnete Rokko Yvonne die Tür, damit sie problemlos mit ihrem Kinderwagen hineingehen konnte. „So, es ist zwar immer nett, mit dir zu plaudern, aber ich muss wirklich dringend los. Macht euch einfach einen schönen Tag." Winkend machte sich Rokko auf seinem Cityroller davon.

Yvonne hatte es doch leichter als erwartet, denn Lisa hatte Stimmen vernommen und war wieder aufgestanden. Verschlafend stand sie in der Schlafzimmertür und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Yvonne?", fragte sie müde. „Wo finde ich Kaffee?", fragte die Angesprochene rigoros und marschierte zielgerichtet auf die Küche zu. „Weißt du, darum ist man 9 Monate schwanger, damit man sich langsam auf die Strapazen des Elternseins vorbereiten kann", philosophierte Yvonne, während sie die Kaffeemaschine startklar machte. „Ich habe dir lauter tolle Sachen mitgebracht", plapperte Yvonne unbeirrt weiter – ob Lisa ihr nicht antwortete, weil sie übermüdet war oder weil sie nicht zu Wort kam, war ihr gerade egal. „Im Kinderwagen findest du auch eine Tüte mit Brötchen. Ich dachte, wir frühstücken gemeinsam und machen uns dann einen schönen Tag mit den Kindern." Lisa legte die Brötchen wortlos auf die Theke. „Was sind das für tolle Sachen, von denen du gerade erzählt hast?" – „Alte Sachen von Bärbel, für die sie schon zu groß ist, ich dachte sie passen euren Kleinen vielleicht." – „Er ist nicht ‚unser' Kleiner. Er ist Gabys Kleiner." Yvonne machte große Augen: „Klingt nach einem Leider." Lisa deckte demonstrativ den Tisch, so als wollte sie nicht mit Yvonne sprechen. „Okay, dann komm ich mal gleich zum Punkt: David war gestern bei uns." Bei dem Namen David horchte Lisa auf. Den hatte sie ganz verdrängt. „Und?" – „Er hat Liebeskummer." Lisa zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Yvonne setzte sich an den Tisch und begann, ein Brötchen aufzuschneiden. „Lisa, sag mal, was ist los mit dir? Ich meine, wie lange hast du David hinterhergespeichelt und jetzt?" – „Yvonne, bitte, ich will nicht darüber reden." – „Aber ich! Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf, wenn du dich in Rokko verliebt hast und du nichts mehr von David willst." Betreten sah Lisa auf ihr Brötchen. Wollte sie nichts mehr von David? War sie wirklich in Rokko verliebt? Wenn sie das doch nur genau wüsste. Aber hatte sie gestern Abend nicht gesagt, dass sie ihn, Rokko, liebte – ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken? Hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein vielleicht mehr Ahnung als sie? „Huhu, kommt bei dir überhaupt an, was ich sage?" – „Ja, ist angekommen. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen dazu soll. Sieh mal, hier." Lisa stand auf und holte einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche. „Das ist die Pro-und-Contra-Liste. Und seit gestern Abend, da ist Pro-Rokko länger als Pro-David, aber…" – „Pro und Contra?" Yvonne wirkte schockiert und belustigt zugleich. „Lisa, es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht auflisten und auswerten kann. Was sagt denn dein Herz dazu?" – „Das hat sich wohl auf unbestimmte Zeit in den Urlaub verabschiedet." Lisa machte eine längere Pause, bevor sie erneut ansetzte: „Mir wird immer ganz warm, wenn ich Rokko und Oliver zusammen sehe und gestern Abend… also wir haben… im gleichen Bett." Yvonnes Augen wurden groß. „Nein, nicht was du denkst… nur so… übernachtet eben. Aber es war schön. Er hat seinen Arm um mich gelegt und als ich wach wurde, da lagen wir immer noch so da und es war immer noch schön – so gar nicht peinlich, verstehst du?" Yvonne setzte die Tasse, die sie sich gerade zu den Lippen führen wollte, wieder ab. „Na dann ist doch alles klar. Und wieso kannst du das David nicht sagen? Als Rokko dir damals gesagt hat, dass er in dich verliebt ist, da hast du doch auch keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich keine Hoffnungen machen soll, dann muss das bei David doch auch gehen." – „Aber David… er ist der erste Mann, in den ich verliebt war und da kann ich doch nicht so einfach…" – „Lisa, kaum eine heiratet den ersten Mann, in den sie verliebt war. Ich meine, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht auf dem besten Weg, Frau Petersen zu werden, sondern dann wäre ich jetzt mit Sascha Olschewski verheiratet." Aufmunternd sah Yvonne Lisa an. „Ich sehe schon, Plenske-Logik gepaart mit Plenske-Gefühlschaos, der Weltuntergang ist nahe." Lisa musste lachen. „Passt du kurz auf Oliver auf, dann mach ich mich schnell zurecht und dann können wir Baby-Modenschau mit ihm spielen." Yvonne nickte: „Aber du kannst nicht auf ewig verdrängen. Das ist nämlich nicht sehr fair, weder David noch Rokko gegenüber. Hast du dir mal überlegt, was es für Rokko bedeutet, wenn du jetzt hier mit ihm auf heile Familie machst und wenn der Kleine dann wieder bei seiner Mami ist, verpasst du ihm eine Abfuhr? Und für David ist das auch Scheiße, der saß nämlich gestern Abend bei uns und denkt, er hat noch immer die Chancen bei dir, die er vor Rokko hatte. Der glaubt nämlich, du wechselst hier ein paar Windeln und wenn der Spuk vorbei ist, dann empfängst du ihn mit offenen Armen." Lisa war betreten. „Hmm, und was wird aus uns, wenn Gaby nie wieder auftaucht?" „Ja, daran musst du auch mal denken und nun mach die endlich zurecht, dann machen wir uns einen Mami-Tag." Kopfschüttelnd sah eine verwirrte Yvonne Lisa hinterher. Dieses Gefühlschaos konnte auch bloß Lisa Plenske passieren. Sollte sie ihr als beste Freundin nicht einen Rat geben können? Das war aber auch eine knifflige Situation – David war immerhin Max' bester Freund und sie kannte in ganz gut, er konnte, wenn er wollte, sehr nett sein und Rokko? Den kannte sie kaum, aber er war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch. Letztlich ging es aber nicht um ihre persönlichen Befindlichkeiten, sondern um Lisa und mit wem sie glücklicher war. Hoffentlich war ihr Herz bald wieder zurück und konnte zur Lösung dieses Dilemmas aktiv beitragen.

„Na Kowalski, heute keine neuen Fotos von dem kleinen Hosenscheißer?" Das Meeting war zu Ende und man saß bei Kaffee und Keksen beisammen und lobte sich selbst – zumindest empfand Rokko es so. „Nein, heute nicht. Vielleicht morgen – Yvonne und Bärbel sind heute zu Besuch, da macht Lisa bestimmt ein paar schöne Schnappschüsse." David musterte Rokko glückliches Lächeln aus dem Augenwinkel. „Sagen Sie, Lisa und Sie, sie kommen gut miteinander klar?", versuchte er so beiläufig wie möglich zu fragen. „Oh ja, sehr gut sogar. Wir ergänzen uns hervorragend und…" Gerade als David gespannt darauf wartete, was Rokko wohl sagen würde, klingelte sein Handy. „Entschuldigung", sagte er, als er sich erhob und ein paar Schritte beiseite machte. „Kowalski", meldete er sich, hörte dann eine Weile nur schweigend zu, nickte von Zeit zu Zeit – als ob der Gesprächspartner das sehen könnte – und meinte dann: „Ist gut, ich kümmere mich darum." Schnellen Schrittes kam Rokko zurück an den Konferenztisch, schnappte sich die notwendigen Unterlagen und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Ich maile das fertige Konzept bis heute Abend. Ansonsten sehen wir uns bei der Präsentation." Besorgt sah David seinem Widersacher in Lisa-Plenske-Angelegenheiten nach. Es wird doch wohl nichts passiert sein?

„Hallo zusammen", grüsste Rokko und sah sich suchend um. „Sind Yvonne und Bärbel schon weg?" – „Was heißt denn hier schon? Sie waren fast 8 Stunden hier und nachdem dein Neffe, Bärbel gezeigt hat, wie die Dauersirene funktioniert, hatte Yvonne die Nase voll." Erstaunt sah Rokko Lisa an und wusste nicht, ob er angesichts Lisas ernstem Tonfall und ihres spitzbübischen Grinsens lachen sollte. „Nein, nein, es war einfach Zeit, dass die zukünftige Frau Petersen an den Herd zurückkehrt." – „Ach so." – „Und warum bist du schon hier? Solltest du dich nicht heldenhaft um Kerima kümmern? Wie war das Meeting?" – „Oh, ganz okay. Hannah hat eine einigermaßen akzeptable Kollektion auf die Beine gestellt – Best-of Kerima sozusagen. Sie hat die paar Entwürfe, die Hugo bisher ‚verbrochen' hat, mit ein paar aussortierten Entwürfen der letzten Kollektionen komplettiert. Du weißt schon, die alten Entwürfe auf neuesten Stand gebracht und bis zum Ende der Woche dürfte es vorzeigbare Modelle geben. David hat die Präsentation für nächsten Montag angesetzt." – „Das ist ja reichlich knapp." – „Ja, ich weiß, aber die Konkurrenz ist schon ein paar Schritte weiter und die Presse macht langsam Druck." – „Verstehe. Aber das ist doch nicht alles. Du guckst doch nicht so aus der Wäsche, nur weil bei Kerima die Luft brennt. Das ist ja schließlich nichts Neues." Rokko setzte sich zu Lisa auf das Sofa und nahm ihr Oliver ab. „Nee, das ist nicht alles. Die Detektei von Dr. Lenßen hatte die gleiche Idee wie du." – „Welche Idee?" – „Na bei meinen Eltern nach Gaby zu suchen." – „Und? Hat er eine Spur?" – „Wie man es nimmt. War wohl kein sehr erbauliches Gespräch…" Lisa sah Rokko immer noch abwartend an, ergriff dann aber das Wort, als abzusehen war, dass er nicht weitersprechen würde. „Du möchtest hinfahren und dir selbst ein Bild verschaffen?" Rokko war nur zu einem Nicken fähig. „Okay, gut, dann fahren wir hin." – „Wir?" – „Ja. Du, ich und Oliver." – „Nein, Oliver bleibt hier, vielleicht könnten deine Eltern…" – „Das machen sie bestimmt gerne, aber stell dir mal vor, wir finden Gaby… vielleicht kriegt sie Muttergefühle, wenn sie Oliver in natura erlebt." Das Gespräch ging noch eine Weile hin und her. Rokko offenbarte Lisa seine Ängste vor dieser Reise, davor sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen und seinen Vater zu treffen. Lisa hingegen versicherte ihm immer wieder, dass sie ihm nicht von der Seite weichen würde und dass er keine Angst zu haben bräuchte. Nach einer weiteren, eher hitzigen Diskussion stand der Plan: Nach der Präsentation würden sie direkt nach Hamburg fahren. Rokko rief Lasse an, um ihm von seinen Plänen zu erzählen. Der alte Mann hatte ihm spontan angeboten, bei ihm übernachten zu können. „Aber ich komme mit meiner Freundin und meinem Neffen, der ist noch keine 10 Tage alt." – „Das ist doch kein Problem, je mehr Leute, desto mehr Leben in meiner bescheidenen Behausung. Ich freue mich sehr, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Grüß deine Freundin unbekannterweise."


	12. Chapter 12

12.

„Morjen is also disses Präsentationsdingsda. Da habir ja janz schön jearbeetet, wa? Menno, menno, ick will eenmal erleben, dass in disser Firma alles jlatt geht. Ick sach dir, die Seidels waren jar nicht mehr ansprechbar. Seidel Junior war so jut wie jar nicht Zuhause und der Olle war total fahrig. Wenn disse Schau vorbei is, dann brochtir alle mal ordentlich Urlaub", Bernd saß auf dem Sofa in seinem Haus in Göberitz und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Rokko – viel mehr: Bernd redete und Rokko versucht unauffällig, ihm Oliver wieder abzunehmen. So sehr er Bernd auch mochte, die Art wie er gestikulierte und gleichzeitig das Baby hielt, war ihm nicht geheuer. „Ick globe, Kleener, du musst zurück zu deinem Onkel. So rot wie dein Kopp is, machst du uns jleich n Jeschenk inne Windeln, nich." Lächelnd nahm Rokko ihm den Kleinen ab. „Am besten du gehst in mein Zimmer, um ihn zu wickeln", schlug Lisa vor, die die Szenerie durch die Durchreiche aus der Küche verfolgt hatte. „Alles klar, na dann komm 'mal mit Onkel Rokko mit." Während er so liebevoll mit Oliver sprach, merkte er gar nicht, dass Lisas verträumter, wenn nicht sehnsüchtiger Blick ihm folgte. „Ein toller Mann, dein Rokko", riss Helga ihre Tochter aus ihrem Tagtraum. „Den muss ganz doll festhalten. So ein Exemplar gibt's nur alle 10 Jahre." – „Und wat is mit mir?", empörte sich Bernd, der in die Küche gekommen war, um den Fortschritt des Abendessens zu überprüfen. „Du bist doch 20 Jahre älter als der Rokko…" Damit war Bernd besänftigt. „Schnattchen, ihr wollt wirklich nach Hamburch fahren, um nach de Jaby zu suchen?" Lisa nickte. Sie fühlte sich bei diesem Gedanken um einiges wohler als Rokko. Insgeheim war sie schon neugierig, sie freute sich darauf, Lasse kennen zu lernen und sie hoffte natürlich, dass die Suche nach Gaby endlich erfolgreich sein würde.

Rokko war derweil in Lisas Zimmer und wickelte Oliver – immer wieder ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Ein schönes Zimmer hatte seine Lisa da – davon hatte er als Kind auch immer geträumt. Hoffentlich würde Lisa nicht zu entsetzt sein, wenn sie sein ehemaliges Kinderzimmer zu sehen bekam. Zwar hatte Rokko immer versucht, sich ein Zuhause zu schaffen, aber wenn man die gleiche Grundausstattung wie eine Gefängniszelle zur Verfügung hatte – sprich: Bett, Schrank, Tisch, Stuhl – dann war das nicht so einfach. Poster hatte sein Vater verboten und immer wieder wütend von den Wänden gerissen – seine eignen Bilder hatte Rokko aus Angst vor Axel Kowalskis Reaktion nie aufgehängt, dabei hatte er von seinen Lehrern immer viel Anerkennung dafür erhalten und die meisten waren auch richtig gut, das hatte ihm Lasse bestätigt. Manchmal glaubte er, sein Hang dazu, jeden Fleck mit einem Möbelstück oder mit einer Dekoration zu versehen, stammte auch aus jener Zeit. Anfänglich hatte Lasse die Bilder nur gelobt, damit Rokko an Selbstbewusstsein gewann und seine künstlerische Ader nicht verleugnete, aber je häufiger er einen Blick auf Rokkos Arbeiten warf, desto sicherer wurde er sich, dass der Junge Talent hatte. Rokkos steile Karriere in der Werbebranche hatte der alte Mann verfolgt so gut es bei der Entfernung eben ging. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Rokko seinen Weg machen würde und an jenem Montagabend saß er in seiner Küche bei einer Tasse Tee und zählte die Stunden bis Rokko mit seinem Anhang endlich an seiner Tür klingeln würde.

Die Plenskes saßen beim Essen und diskutierten, wie die nächsten Tage ablaufen sollten: Helga und Bernd wollten auf Oliver aufpassen, während Rokko und Lisa am Montagabend ihren Kerimapflichten nachkommen wollten. Direkt nach der Show wollte Bernd die drei zum Bahnhof fahren und dann sollte es ab nach Hamburg gehen.

„So, ich glaube, Oliver und ich, wir fahren jetzt nach Hause", warf Rokko zu vorangeschrittener Stunde ins Gespräch. Aus Lisas Gesichtsausdruck sprach nur Enttäuschung. „Wollt ihr mich denn nicht mitnehmen?" – „Ich dachte nur, du würdest vielleicht gerne mal wieder in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen." – „Und zwei Kowalski-Männer sich selbst überlassen? Niemals!", grinste Lisa frech zurück. „Ich meine, wenn du mal wieder alleine sein willst, dann übernachte ich natürlich hier." Rokko machte einen Schritt auf Lisa zu und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange: „Ich hätte niemanden lieber bei mir als dich." – „Gut, dann packe ich schnell noch ein paar Sachen für Hamburg zusammen und dann kann es losgehen." „Sind die zwei nicht ein schönes Paar?", fragte Helga ihren Mann und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, damit er nicht so starrte. Mit großen Augen hatte Bernd das Gespräch zwischen seiner Tochter und Rokko verfolgt und ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich eingestehen musste, dass er Rokko schon richtig gerne hatte und dass er sich durchaus vorstellen konnte, dass das mit ihm und seinem Schnattchen etwas Dauerhaftes werden könnte…

Am Abend der Präsentation war Lisa erst das zweite Mal seit Olivers Geburt wieder bei Kerima. Wegen des Zeitmangels musste Modenschau auf dem kerimaeigenen Laufsteg stattfinden. Aus lauter Nervosität hatte sie x-mal kontrolliert, ob sie auch alles für die Reise eingepackt hatte. Viel zu früh war sie dann mit Oliver zu Kerima gefahren. „Hallo, mein Kleiner. Komm doch mal zu Oma Helga", begrüßte Lisas Mutter das Baby, das sofort anfing zu glucksen. „Kann ich ihn jetzt schon bei dir lassen und 'mal kurz in mein Büro verschwinden?" – „Ja, klar. Die Häppchen sind schon vorbereitet und dein Vater baut noch die Tische auf. Hier ist alles unter Kontrolle, also verschwinde schon."

Lisa sah sich in ihrem Büro um und war angenehm überrascht: Es lag nichts auf ihrem Schreibtisch, was noch abgearbeitet werden musste. Diesmal war auf David wohl anscheinend Verlass. „Lisa?" Wenn man an den Teufel dachte, stand er plötzlich hinter einem. „David!" Lisa klang erfreut, ihn zu sehen, so dass David sich gleich animiert fühlte, sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Schön, dass du da bist." Verlegen sah Lisa zu Boden. „Die Präsentation ist nun mal wichtig", versuchte sie sich herauszureden. „Ja, das ist sie. Und noch etwas ist wichtig. Was ist mit dir und Rokko? Ich habe gehört, ihr fahrt zusammen nach Hamburg." – „Ja, das tun wir. Es ist wichtig, wegen seine Schwester und… er braucht mich einfach." – „Lisa? Langsam macht sich in mir der Gedanke breit, dass du ihn genauso brauchst wie er dich. Sei doch bitte ehrlich zu mir: Liebst du ihn?" Lisa begann auf ihrer Unterlippe herumzukauen. Was sollte sie antworten. „Also ja." Immer noch sah Lisa betreten zu Boden. „Daraus kann ich dir ja schlecht einen Vorwurf machen. Fürchte dich nicht vor der Veränderung, fürchte dich vor dem Stillstand – sagst du doch immer. Und ich war nur Stillstand für dich." – „David, das ist doch nicht wahr. Ich liebe... nur… dich." David lachte gequält auf. „Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, weil du es für dich Routine ist. Du wirst es dir schon noch eingestehen können. Ich habe das Glänzen in Rokkos Augen gesehen, wenn dein Name fällt – es ist das gleiche Glänzen wie in deinen Augen, wenn sein Name fällt." David atmete tief ein. Endlich würde er Größe beweisen können. „Ich werde euch nicht im Weg stehen, das verspreche ich dir. Das bin ich dir als Freund schuldig." Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, verließ er Lisas Büro genauso schnell wie er es betreten hatte – Lisa sollte nicht sehen, dass er weinte…

Zur Erleichterung aller verlief die Präsentation reibungslos und die Presse schluckte Rokkos „Back to the Roots"-Konzept, das eigentlich nur über Hugos Schaffenskrise hinwegtäuschen sollte. Nur wenige Minuten nachdem die Gäste das Buffet stürmten, saßen Lisa und Rokko mit Oliver in Bernds Auto. Bernd ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, den Beiden noch Verhaltensregeln für Hamburg aufzuerlegen und ihnen Ratschläge zu geben, was den Umgang mit einem Baby auf Reisen betraf. „Wehe, du passt nich uff dis Schnattchen uff. Hamburch, da hört man ja so ville Schlechtes. Ick wünsch euch natürlich och Jlück für die Suche nach de Jaby, nich.", verabschiedete er sich erst von Rokko und dann von seiner Tochter.

Das Zugfahren schien Oliver zu gefallen – das monotone Rauschen und die gleichförmige Vorwärtsbewegung ließen ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit einschlafen. Auch Lisa war müde und als ihr Kopf an Rokkos Schulter sank, bemerkte dieser einmal mehr, wie froh er war, dass sie ihn auf diesem Weg begleitete. Kurz vor Mitternacht erreichte der Zug Hamburg. „Lisa? Aufwachen. Wie sind da." Zärtlich streichelte Rokko Lisa über die Wange. Sie brauchte eine Minute bis sie wach genug war, um zu erkennen, wo sie war. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. „Fahren wir jetzt gleich zu deinen Eltern?", fragte sie, als sie das Bahnhofsgebäude verließen. „Nein, erst morgen. Wir fahren jetzt erstmal zu Lasse", kündigte Rokko an, als er Lisa und Oliver in ein Taxi half.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Der Vater der Kelly Family, schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf als sie an diesem Morgen in Lasse Rüttgers Küche saß und Oliver das Fläschchen gab. Schon am Vorabend hatte sie daran gedacht, den wilden Gedankengang aber auf ihre Müdigkeit geschoben. Jetzt war sie nicht mehr müde und der alte Mann, der sich zu ihr an den Küchentisch setzte, sah trotzdem immer noch genauso aus. Er war klein und gedrungen, seine Haare und sein Bart waren schlohweiß und für einen Mann seines Alters ziemlich lang. Um das Bild des kreativen Bildhauers zu vervollständigen, trug er eine Mischung aus Mönchskutte und Poncho in der sehr kleidsamen Farbe Aubergine. Lisa wusste nach all der Zeit bei Kerima, dass Äußerlichkeiten nicht alles waren und daher freute sie sich jetzt auf das anstehende Gespräch mit Lasse. „Niedlich der Kleine. Ich wollte auch immer Kinder, aber meine Frieda und ich, wir konnten einfach keine bekommen, so sehr wir uns auch bemüht haben. Naja, hab ja dann den Rokko gekriegt und konnte mich an dem als Vater probieren. A propos Rokko, schläft der noch?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist wach geworden, als Oliver angefangen hat zu weinen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll ruhig noch ein bisschen schlafen, aber so wie ich ihn kenne, steht er gleich auf und sieht nach dem Rechten." – „Ein lieber Junge, der Rokko. Hatte schon immer viel Gespür und Sinn für Verantwortung. Da kann man dich nur beglückwünschen, so einen wie den Rokko, den gibt's nicht alle Tage." Lisa musste lächeln. Hatte ihr Helga nicht das Gleiche gesagt? Dass Rokko etwas Besonderes war, wusste sie eigentlich auch alleine. Sie wünschte sich viel mehr, dass die Leute ihr mal sagen würden, wie sie sich entscheiden sollte. „Heute geht's also zu Rokkos Eltern, ja?", fragte Lasse plötzlich. Lisa nickte nur, weil sie wusste, wie schwer das für Rokko werden würde. „Der arme Junge. Erst das mit seiner Schwester und dem Baby und jetzt auch noch das. Ich glaube, nur die Situation mit seiner Schwester würde er hinkriegen, aber nach all den Jahren wieder dahin…" Lasse betonte das Wort „dahin" besonders stark. Bevor Lisa etwas sagen konnte, hallte ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen!" durch die Küche. Rokko war aufgestanden und anscheinend bereit für den Tag. Lisa hätte Lasse sehr gerne noch um Rat gefragt, aber jetzt, wo Rokko da stand und sie anlächelte, sah sie von diesem Vorhaben ab.

Marzahn! Ja, die Gegend, in die Rokko mit Lisa und Oliver an diesem Nachmittag fuhr, sah aus wie Berlin-Marzahn! „Hier habe ich als Kind meinen ersten Sandkuchen gebacken", durchbrach Rokko die aufkommende Stille zwischen den Beiden und deutete auf einen Spielplatz – einen ziemlich heruntergekommenen Spielplatz. Der Sand war grau und voller Müll, das Gerüst für die Schaukeln gab es noch, aber keine eigentliche Schaukel und auch an der Wippe fehlten die Sitze. „Damals sah es hier noch nicht ganz so schlimm aus", fügte Rokko beruhigend hinzu. Wollte er Lisa oder doch eher sich selbst beruhigen? Wenige Minuten später blieben sie vor einem riesigen Betonblock stehen. Wie viele Etagen der wohl hatte? 15 oder mehr? Lisa konnte es nicht sagen, sie sah nur, wie Rokko plötzlich stehen blieb und nach oben sah. Langsam griff sie nach seiner Hand: „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Rokko nickte. „Jetzt wird es also ernst." – „Es wird schon alles gut gehen", versuchte Lisa ihn zu beruhigen und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Kurze Zeit später traten sie ein. Die obszönen Graffitis im Fahrstuhl ließen Lisa die Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigen. Sie fuhren weit hinauf und als sie auf den Flur traten, schlug ihnen der beißende Geruch von Urin in die Nase. Abrupt blieb Rokko vor einer Tür stehen und versuchte, die Bilder aus seiner Kindheit, die in ihm aufstiegen, zu unterdrücken. „Ist es hier?", hörte er Lisa leise fragen. „Ja, könntest… könntest du bitte klingeln?", antwortete Rokko mit brüchiger Stimme. Zögerlich legte Lisa ihren Finger auf den Klingelknopf – jetzt würde es also wirklich ernst. Sie würde Rokkos Eltern kennen lernen. Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Wollte sie das? Trotz oder gerade wegen dem, was sie über sie gehört hatte? Würde es das, was da zwischen ihr und Rokko war, offizieller machen? Quatsch, ermahnte sie sich. Hier geht es um Gaby. Wir müssen Gaby finden und dafür müssen wir mit Rokkos Eltern reden. Lisa erschrak förmlich als das dumpfe Brummen der Türklingel erschallte.

Lange passierte nichts, so dass Lisa schon überlegte, ein weiteres Mal zu klingeln. Auf einmal rumpelte es hinter der Tür und sie wurde geöffnet – gerade so weit es die Sicherheitskette zuließ. „Wir kaufen nichts", erklang eine schüchterne Frauenstimme. Rokko atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er sprach: „Wir verkaufen auch nichts. Mama, ich bin's, Rokko. Lass mich bitte rein." Die Tür schloss sich und wieder passierte nichts. Dann ertönte das Kratzen von Metall und Rokkos Mutter öffnete die Tür. „Rokko, mein Junge! Wie schön dich zu sehen!" Rokko war mehr als überrascht, als seine Mutter ihm um den Hals fiel. Die plötzliche Nähe war ihm unangenehm, er wollte Distanz. Ja, Distanz war gut, mit viel Distanz würde er die ganze Situation schon durchstehen. Abrupt löste er sich von ihr: „Darf ich dir jemanden vorstellen? Das ist Lisa, meine Freundin. Und das hier…", Rokko deutete auf den Kinderwagen. „…ist Oliver." Lisa bekam einen Schreck, als ihr die kleine, ausgezehrte Frau die Hand reichte – ihr linkes Auge war ganz blau und zugeschwollen. Auch Rokko sah jetzt erst die Verletzung seiner Mutter und warf seinen Vorsatz, seine Gefühle auf Distanz zu halten, über Bord. „Was hast du denn da gemacht?" – „Oh… ja, also…" – „Sag bitte nicht, es war ein Unfall. Hat Vater dich wieder geschlagen?" – „Ja, aber es ist anders als es aussieht." – „Wie ist es denn diesmal?" Rokko musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht sofort einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. „Kommt doch erstmal rein", versuchte Mandy Kowalski der Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr kommt, dann…" Was dann? Dann hättest du diesen dreckigen Saustall aufgeräumt? Vater davon abgehalten jetzt schon in der Kneipe zu versacken?, dachte Rokko verbittert, als er einen Blick durch die elterliche Wohnung schweifen ließ. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, rein gar nichts. Es war noch genauso wie er es in Erinnerung hatte und das machte sein Déjà-vu noch viel schlimmer. „Ich habe deine Lieblingskekse im Haus, willst du welche?", fragte Rokkos Mutter. Das Strahlen in ihren Augen und ihre offensichtliche Wiedersehensfreude trieben Lisa die Tränen in die Augen. „Dieser Detektiv war neulich hier. Als Gabys und dein Name fielen, hat dein Vater die Kontrolle verloren. Rokko, es geht ihm wirklich nicht gut." Mandy stellte die Kekse in einer kleinen Schale auf den Couchtisch. „Setzt euch doch", bot sie an. „Darf ich euer Kind mal sehen?", fragte sie Lisa und deutete auf den Kinderwagen. „Oh ja, natürlich", antwortete Lisa verwirrt und räusperte sich dann: „Oliver ist nicht unser Kind." Mandy zog ihren Kopf aus dem Kinderwagen hervor und sah verwirrt zu ihrem Sohn: „Er ist Gabys Kind. Sie ist seit seiner Geburt verschwunden. Darum war der Detektiv auch bei euch." – „Aber wir haben sie seit Wochen nicht gesehen." – „Als sie vor 5 Wochen nach Berlin kam, sagte sie, sie war bei euch bis sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte." – „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Sie hat sich von diesem Ronny getrennt und dann war sie hier, aber nur zum Kaffeetrinken und Bescheid sagen, dass sie unter ihrer Adresse nicht mehr zu erreichen ist, mehr nicht." Rokko wunderte sich – Gaby hatte ihn also belogen! Wo sollte das alles nur hinführen? „Aber erzähl doch 'mal von Berlin. Was machst du denn jetzt? Es ist doch mindestens 10 Jahre her, dass wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben." Es war sogar noch länger her und Rokko konnte auf den Tag genau sagen, wie lange, aber er riss sich zusammen. Die Freude seiner Mutter rührte ihn doch sehr. „Ich habe dich im Fernsehen gesehen. Oh Junge, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Aber es ging ja mehr um Sie…" Mandy nickte Lisa zu, die sofort an das TV-Porträt denken musste. Am liebsten hätte sie das ja verdrängt, so verkorkst wie es war. Andererseits, so war sie Rokko näher gekommen – nicht nur beim Üben für den Dreh, sondern vor allem hinterher, als er für sie gebacken hatte. Allein die Erinnerung daran brachte sie zum Lächeln. „…also bitte, erzähl mir doch von Berlin. Gefällt's dir da?" Rokkos Antworten waren eher einsilbig und Lisa keine wirkliche Hilfe. Sie konnte Mandy durchaus Fragen zu Rokkos Job beantworten, aber zu dem Teil seines Privatlebens, den sie nicht mit ihm teilte, nicht. Rokkos Mutter schien enttäuscht zu sein, dass ihr Sohn ihr offensichtlich nichts von sich erzählen wollte. „Gut, Junge, wenn du nicht reden willst, dann rede ich. Es gibt da etwas, dass du vielleicht wissen solltest." Rokko sah auf. Was konnte das schon sein? „Dein Vater… Bei ihm ist Lungenkrebs festgestellt worden. Er geht nicht zur Therapie, er meint, er braucht das nicht, aber auch mit stände es schlecht um ihn. Die Ärzte… sie geben ihm noch 3 Monate – mit Therapie." In diesem Moment hatte Rokko das Gefühl, es würde ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Eher nebenbei merkte er, wie Lisa seine Hand ergriff und sie drückte. Mandy Kowalski hingegen war diese Geste nicht entgangen und sie lächelte Lisa freundlich an. Rokko versuchte, sein inneres Chaos zu ordnen. Hatte er sich als Kind nicht häufig gewünscht, er hätte keinen Vater? Er sah sich wieder als 16jährigen hier im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden liegen und aus der Nase bluten: „Ich wünschte, du wärest tot, du elender Mistkerl!", hatte er seinen Vater angeschrieen, bevor er seine Sachen ein für allemal gepackt hatte. Hatte er das wirklich so gemeint? In diesem Moment sicher, aber jetzt, wo es so real war? Wenn er 10 oder 15 Jahre jünger wäre, dann würde er jetzt sicher Erleichterung fühlen, aber mit all den Jahren Abstand und einem so lieben Menschen wie Lisa an seiner Seite hinterließ diese Nachricht nur ein Gefühlschaos. „Er kommt bestimmt gleich…" – „…aus der Kneipe?", vervollständigte Rokko den Satz seiner Mutter. „…nach Hause. Das wollte ich sagen."

Nach einigen zähen Konversationsversuchen, die sich eigentlich mehr zwischen Lisa und Mandy abspielten, ging die Tür der Kowalskischen Wohnung polternd auf. Rokkos Mutter sprang sofort auf: „Axel, rate wer da ist!" Während sie in den Flur stürmte, griff Lisa nach Rokkos zweiter Hand und sah ihn eindringlich an: „Geht es dir gut?" Rokko schluckte hart. „Muss ja, oder?", lächelte er sie gequält an, aber in ihm drin sah es ganz anders aus. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf die Konfrontation mit seiner Vergangenheit vor. „Ach nee, mein feiner Herr Sohn, der Versager der Nation. Lässt du dich auch 'mal blicken?" Obwohl der Abstand zwischen der Tür und dem altmodischen, durchgesessenen Sofa mehrere Meter betrug, ließ sich Axel Kowalskis Alkoholfahne nicht ignorieren. Oliver schien zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte und fing auf Lisas Arm an zu weinen. „Und nen kleinen Hosenscheißer hat er auch mitgebracht." Instinktiv stand Rokko auf und stellte sich zwischen seinen Vater und Lisa. „Wenigstens fickst du keinen Kerl." Verächtlich sah er seinen Sohn an und wartete darauf, dass sein Gesicht sich verletzt verzog. „Das ist doch deine Chefin, oder? Die war doch in dieser Fernsehsendung, in der du auch warst. Na nett, mein Sohn fickt keinen Mann, dafür aber seine Chefin. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist immer noch das gleiche Weichei wie früher." – „Würdest du bitte nicht so von Lisa sprechen?", bat Rokko seinen Vater in einem bestimmten Tonfall. „Von Liiiii-sa", imitierte Axel seinen Sohn lallend. „Lass mich raten, sie ist deine große Liebe und du liebst sie über alles und der ganze restliche Schmus. Seine Chefin ficken, auch ne Möglichkeit Karriere zu machen. Und Sie nehmen ihm diese Seifenoper auch noch ab, oder?" Provokant sah Axel Lisa an, die in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden war und sich mit Oliver auf dem Arm demonstrativ zu Rokko stellte. „Ja, das tue ich und Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich Ihren Sohn genauso lieben würde, wenn unser berufliches Verhältnis umgekehrt wäre." Axel Kowalski ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen, auf dem kurze Zeit zuvor seine Frau gesessen hatte. „Da haben sich ja zwei gefunden. Maja und Willi." Wie irre begann er zu lachen und sah dann zu seiner völlig eingeschüchterten Frau, die immer noch im Türrahmen stand. „Hast du ihn eingeladen? Ihm die traurige Geschichte vom sterbenden Säufer erzählt? Sag was, Mandy!", brüllte er seine Frau an, die sofort zusammenzuckte. „Wir sind wegen Gaby hier", versuchte Rokko seine Mutter zu schützen. „Gaby, na ist die nicht bei ihrem Stecher, diesem… wie hieß der noch 'mal? Ronnn-nyyyyy! Genau, Ronny hieß er. Gehst du mir wieder aus den Augen, wenn ich dir die Adresse gebe?" Wieder bedachte er Rokko mit einem provokanten Blick. „Je eher du es mir sagst, desto eher bin ich wieder weg und du kannst dir sicher sein, ich komme nie wieder."


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Besorgt betrachtete Lisa Rokko. Seit sie die Wohnung seiner Eltern verlassen hatten, hatte er kein Wort gesagt – doch: „Wir besuchen diesen Ronny morgen", hatte er gesagt und Lisa deutete das als Zeichen, dass er nicht mehr konnte, dass auch seine Kraft Grenzen hatte und sie konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Immer wieder dachte sie an das Zusammentreffen mit seinen Eltern. Seine Mutter hatte sie zum Abschied umarmt und ihr etwas zugeflüstert: „Bitte, Sie lieben unseren Rokko doch, sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sich im Guten von seinem Vater verabschiedet." Lisa hatte schlucken müssen. Wie sollte sie das anstellen? Sie würde Rokko schlecht zwingen können und so wie es stand, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie immer noch die „Familie über alles"-Schiene fahren sollte. Es erzählt zu bekommen und es zu erleben, waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. Rokko legte Oliver gerade zum Schlafen in den Kinderwagen. Er war merklich verändert: Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er mit dem Kleinen gesprochen – nicht beim Wickeln und auch jetzt nicht, dabei erzählte er ihm doch immer so viel. Beim Windelnwechseln, erklärte er ihm immer, was er gerade machte und vor dem Zubettgehen erzählte er ihm immer eine Geschichte – jeden Abend eine andere, mal von Astronauten, mal von Tieren im Wald, aber heute Abend: Kein Wort. Rokko stand immer noch vor dem Kinderwagen und starrte hinein, als Lisa leise von hinten an ihn herantrat und ihn umarmte. Zärtlich schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht an seinen Rücken und fragte: „Ist alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal, oder?" Rokko griff nach ihren Händen und drückte sie ganz fest an seine Brust. Lisa konnte spüren, wie er zu zittern begann. Vorsichtig drehte sie ihn zu sich und sah, dass er bitterlich weinte. Wortlos zog sie ihn an sich und ließ ihn weinen. Einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde sie erdrücken. Lisa spürte, wie sein Zusammenbruch sie mitnahm – auch ihr liefen die Tränen. Beruhigend strich Lisa Rokko durch Haare und kraulte seinen Nacken. Als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, setzten sie sich gemeinsam auf das ausgezogene Sofa. Lasse hatte sie in Rokkos altem Zimmer untergebracht – er hatte nichts verändert seit seinem Auszug und so fühlte Rokko sich gleich wieder Zuhause. „Geht's wieder?", fragte Lisa ihn liebevoll. „Ja. Es ist wirklich ein bisschen viel." Diesmal legte Rokko ganz von selbst seinen Kopf in Lisas Schoß und erzählte ihr, was ihn bewegte. „Ich bin ganz durcheinander. Ich meine, wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht, dass er tot ist? Und jetzt? Lungenkrebs… langsam ersticken, das hat ja nun wirklich niemand verdient. Ich glaube, ich kann damit nicht umgehen." – „Denkst du, du wirst noch einmal das Gespräch mit ihm suchen? Ein allerletztes, sozusagen?" – „Nein, niemals. Nicht einmal jetzt konnte er einen Schritt auf mich zu machen. Ich kann das einfach nicht. Natürlich werde ich meine Mutter unterstützen, wenn er… wenn er nicht mehr lebt, aber mehr kann niemand von mir verlangen." Lisa nickte. Es war seine Entscheidung und mehr als ihm zur Seite stehen konnte sie nicht. „Danke für alles, Lisa", Rokko griff nach einer ihrer Hände und küsste sie. Lisa durchfuhr es bei diesem Kuss heiß und kalt. Sie verbot sich dieses Gefühl aber sofort. Das ging doch nicht, sie waren nicht hier, damit sie sich ihren Gefühlen hingab. Irgendwann war Rokko auf ihrem Schoß eingeschlafen und sie betrachtete ihn, versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es ohne ihn wäre und langsam erkannte sie, dass sie nicht nur ein paar Mal gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte, sondern dass sie es wirklich tat. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Sie, Lisa Plenske, liebte ihn, Rokko Kowalski. Glücklich und erleichtert, ihr Gefühlschaos endlich beendet zu haben, lehnte sie sich zurück und versuchte auch ein wenig zu schlafen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Lisa Rokko am nächsten Morgen fröhlich. „Hey, guten Morgen", gab er genauso fröhlich, aber immer noch verschlafen blinzelnd, zurück. Etwas zögerlich ließ Lisa ihre Hand über Rokkos Wange gleiten, bevor sie ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab. Rokko war erstaunt, normalerweise ging Lisa ja nicht so ran. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er sie deshalb. „Diese Frage sollte ich wohl eher zurückgeben. Geht's dir besser?" – „Ja", antwortete Rokko voller Inbrunst. „Dein Bauch ist das beste Kopfkissen, das ich je hatte", da war es wieder, das spitzbübische Grinsen des Rokko Kowalski, das Lisa anfänglich, als Rokko gerade bei Kerima angefangen hatte, immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, weil dem immer etwas Unkonventionelles und Überraschendes folgte. „Kriege ich vor der Raubtierfütterung noch so einen?" Mit dieser Frage setzte Rokko Lisas Erinnerung ein Ende. „Was für einen?" Lisa war völlig verwirrt. Wovon sprach er denn nur? „Na so einen Kuss." Lisa tat so, als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken, als Rokkos Lippen sich ihren auch schon näherten. „Na dann will ich mal nicht so sein", murmelte sie noch, als seine Lippen auch schon auf ihre trafen. Dieses Gefühl war genial und ihretwegen hätte es auch noch ewig anhalten können, aber jemand hatte etwas dagegen. Dieser Jemand war Oliver. „Okay, kleiner Mann, Onkel Rokko kommt ja schon", kündigte Rokko an, bevor er von seinem Nachtlager kletterte.

Stunden später standen sie wieder vor einem Hochhaus, wieder in einer ähnlich räudigen Gegend wie am Vortag. „Okay, R. Künz, das muss er dann wohl sein. Also los." Rokko drückte die Klingel. Eine tiefe Stimme krächzte aus der Gegensprechanlage: „Wer stört?" Rokko trug sein Anliegen kurz vor und Sekunden später standen Lisa und Rokko vor einem jungen Mann mit Glatze und Springerstiefeln. Er war fast zwei Köpfe größer als Rokko und auf den ersten Blick mindestens viermal so breit. Was Gaby wohl von dem gewollt hat?, fragte Rokko sich immer wieder. Lisa wusste nicht wie sie ihn einschätzen sollte: Zu seinen zwei Hunden, die sinnigerweise Rudolf und Adolf hießen, war er liebevoll, fast zärtlich, aber für seinen Sohn Oliver interessierte er sich überhaupt nicht. „Hört zu, ich habe Gaby seit Wochen nicht gesehen und mit dem Balg lasst mich bitte in Ruhe. Selbst wenn es meins ist, es interessiert mich nicht, ja? Gaby hat rumgehurt wie keine zweite, der Schreihals könnte von jedem zeugungsfähigen Mann hier im Viertel sein." – „Gut, wie du willst, aber sag hinterher nicht, wir hätten dir nicht die Chance gegeben, deinen Sohn kennen zu lernen", wollte Rokko sich gerade verabschieden, als Ronny ihn zurückhielt. „Du machst dir echt ne Platte um das kleine Flittchen, oder?" – „Sie ist meine Schwester und ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Außerdem braucht Oliver sie." – „Gut, ich gebe euch 'mal eine Adresse, da hing sie manchmal rum. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr da Glück habt, aber versuchen solltet ihr es da mal."

„Sag mal, Lasse, kennst du diese Adresse?", fragte Rokko seinen väterlichen Freund beim gemeinsamen Kaffeetrinken. Lasse überlegte einen Moment, eigentlich kannte er jeden Kieselstein im guten, alten Hamburg. „Ja, klar, das ist draußen im Industriegebiet. Ich glaube, das sind nur Abrisshäuser. Wollt ihr es wirklich da probieren?" Ja, wollten sie. Noch am gleichen Nachmittag saßen sie in einem Taxi dorthin. „Ich warte aber nicht auf Sie", kündigte der Fahrer an, nachdem Rokko die sehr hohe Rechnung beglichen hatte. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um ein Abrisshaus. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Gaby hier ist, oder?", fragte Lisa Rokko ängstlich. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich weiß, ich werde es ewig bereuen, wenn ich es nicht wenigstens probiere." Direkt hinter der schweren Eingangstür lag ein verwahrloster Mann in ihrem Alter auf dem Fußboden. „Ey, hier ist alles besetzt, sucht euch ein anderes Dach überm Kopf", motzte er auf einem Stück altem Karton sitzend. „Wir wollen nicht hier bleiben", beschwichtigte Rokko ihn. „Wir suchen jemanden. Eine junge Frau." Er kramte in seiner Manteltasche und fand das Fahndungsbild von Gaby. „Die, die ist oben. Zweiter Stock, den Gang runter. Wenn ihr nicht wieder kommt, dann komm ich hoch und verjage euch", drohte er Lisa und Rokko noch, als die sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht hatten. Lisas und Rokkos Anspannung stieg mit jeder Stufe, die sie nahmen. In der einen Hand hielt Lisa die Tragetasche mit Oliver, mit der anderen hielt sie Rokkos Hand. Was würde passieren, wenn es sich tatsächlich um Gaby handeln würde? Dann brauchte sie bestimmt Hilfe. Aber ob sie die wollte? Würde sie Oliver sehen wollen? Würde sie endlich Muttergefühle entwickeln? Lisas Gedanken schlugen Purzelbaum, als sie am Ende des Ganges eine Frau erblickte, die in der Tat Gaby sein konnte.

Auf dem Fußboden am Ende des Korridors saß eine junge Frau mit langen, ungepflegten roten Haaren. Sie war blass und schrecklich abgemagert. Das Knarksen der Dielen hatte ihr angekündigt, dass jemand zu ihr wollte. Innerlich schärfte sie ihre Krallen, sie würde dieses kleine Plätzchen, das sie jetzt ihr Zuhause nannte, verteidigen. „Rokko!", schrie Gaby auf, als sie ihren Bruder erkannte. Sie sprang sofort auf und wollte fliehen, aber wohin? Die Treppe lag hinter Rokko und Lisa. Oh nein, sie hatten das Baby dabei! Nein, das würde sie nicht ertragen, ES fehlte ihr ungemein, aber sie konnte nicht für ES sorgen. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob ES ein Junge oder Mädchen war. Sie hatte versucht möglichst wenig hinzusehen, als sie ES in Panik auf die Welt brachte und ES in einem – ihrer Meinung nach – besseren Zuhause zurückließ. Panisch rannte Gaby durch den Raum, aber mit einer kurzen Bewegung hatte Rokko sie an der Taille geschnappt und zwang sie, ihm zu zuhören. „Gaby, niemand wird dir etwas tun. Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich. Weißt du, du wirst gebraucht." – „Nein, niemand braucht mich!", schrie sie unter Tränen auf und wehrte sich heftig gegen Rokkos Umarmung. „Doch, dein Sohn braucht dich. Wir haben ihn mitgebracht. Willst du ihn sehen?", versuchte Lisa sie zu beruhigen. „Nein, nein, neeeiiiiinnn!", schrie Gaby erneut. „Er sollte doch ein besseres Zuhause haben – bei Menschen, die ihn lieben und ihm ein liebevolles Heim bieten können." Gabys Widerstand ließ nach und sie sank weinend zu Boden. Rokko hielt sie immer noch fest, als Lisa sich neben die Beiden kniete. „Und du dachtest, Rokko und ich, wir wären diese Menschen? Gaby, wir lieben deinen Sohn, aber er braucht seine Mami. Nur du kannst ihm das Zuhause geben, das er braucht." Lisa nahm Oliver aus seiner Trage und legte ihn Gaby in den Arm. Sie betrachtete das kleine Bündel Mensch und weinte noch viel bitterlicher, als er gluckste und mit seinen kleinen Fingern nach ihren Haaren griff. Einen Moment lang waren Rokko und Lisa sich sicher, dass jetzt alles gut würde, als Gaby Lisa das Baby zurückgab. „Ich habe doch gesagt, ich will ihn nicht. Ihr macht das bestimmt großartig. Also, wieso behelligt ihr mich damit?" Oliver begann zu weinen, als er die Arme seiner Mutter verlassen hatte. Rokko und Lisa tauschten ratlose Blicke. „Okay, Gaby, dann eben nicht. Versiff doch in diesem Loch. Bemitleide dich selbst. Glaube einfach, dass dein Milieuschaden an deinem Unglück schuld ist. Lisa und ich, wir fahren morgen zurück nach Berlin. Wenn du Oliver nicht willst, gut, dann werden wir eben mit ihm glücklich." Lisa sah Rokko an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Wie sprach er denn mit ihr? So würde er sie nie dazu bewegen, ihr Leben wieder in die Hand zu nehmen. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kleine Schwester, dann sind wir für dich da. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen." Rokko stand auf und reichte Lisa die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Auf Wiedersehen, Gaby." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen Lisa und Rokko mit Oliver das Gebäude.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

„Man, David, findest du nicht, du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein, das gar nicht da ist?", Max stand zusammen mit seinem besten Freund in Jürgens kleinem Kiosk. Jürgen machte ein genauso sorgenvolles Gesicht wie Max. „Nein, ich liebe Lisa." Jürgen zog die Stirn kraus – seit Olivers Geburt hatte er Lisa nicht gesehen und auch nicht gesprochen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel ihm nicht, was David da gerade sprach. „Und das hast du gemerkt, nachdem sie erste Ansätze des Glücks mit Rokko zeigte? Oder viel mehr noch, du hast sie in seine Arme getrieben und jetzt willst du sie ihm wieder entreißen…" – „Nein, so genau nicht. Ich will, dass sie von sich aus zu mir kommt." – „Und wie willst du das machen? Willst du: ‚Lisa, Fuß' rufen und hoffen, dass sie angehechelt kommt?", warf Max nun sichtlich genervt ein. Er war froh, Jürgen zu seiner Unterstützung zu haben, denn in den letzten Tagen hatte David in häufiger mit seinen Liebesproblemen behelligt und Max beschlich das Gefühl, dass „die Plenske" vielleicht wirklich über ihn hinweg war. „Du willst, dass sie von sich aus zu dir kommt?!" Jürgen betonte den Satz extradeutlich. „DU WILLST?! Erstmal ist Lisa ein freier Mensch mit eigenem Willen, du kannst nicht wollen, du kannst dir höchstens wünschen, wenn es dafür noch nicht zu spät ist. Und eins noch: Wie oft ist Lisa denn zu dir gekommen und du hast sie dafür in den Arsch getreten? Was du da von dir gibst, ist wirklich nicht fair. Du hast es immer so gemacht. Kannst du dich erinnern als Lisa und ich verlobt waren?" – „Scheinverlobt", korrigierte David. „Na das wusstest du zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja noch nicht. Weißt du noch, was du gemacht hast? Du hast ihr eine Doppelhochzeit angeboten und mich immer mitgeschleppt – zu diesem Minigolf mit Holzbällen." – „Das heißt aber..." – „Mir egal, wie dieses dusselige Spiel hieß… ich musste mit. Und weißt du noch, wie Lisa und ich uns gestritten haben? Du hast nicht einen Moment gezögert, um sie zu überreden, mir zu verzeihen. Du warst doch froh, dass sie ihre Gefühle für dich unterdrückt hat und du dir keine Platte darum machen musstest. Und bei Rokko ist es jetzt genauso, nur dass es da um einiges ernster ist. In ihm siehst du nicht den harmlosen besten Freund, in ihm siehst du einen Konkurrenten und in gewisser Weise ist er das auch. David, wir leben nicht mehr in Höhlen, also pack die Neanderthaler-Manieren wieder ein. Rokko liebt Lisa und sie hat solange gebraucht, bis sie sich ihm öffnen konnte." – „Aber sie liebt mich doch…" – „Ja, mich liebt sie auch. Als den guten Freund, als ihren persönlichen Jürgen. Weißt du, ich glaube, dass sie nach deinem Geständnis so reagiert hat, hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du sie überrumpelt hast, sondern dass es einfach zu spät kam. Sie ist doch noch bei Rokko, oder?" – „Wegen des Babys." – „Glaub ich nicht. Und noch eins glaube ich nicht: Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie wirklich liebst. Ich glaube, du machst uns allen und vor allem dir selbst etwas vor. Langsam wird es ernst, oder? Du könntest deinen emotionalen Mülleimer verlieren. Sie könnte endlich glücklich sein und du nicht. Du wirst immer noch David Seidel, der Jäger auf der Jagd sein." David blickte betreten zu Boden und musste erstmal darüber nachdenken, was Jürgen ihm da gesagt hatte. „Vielleicht hat Herr Decker Recht", warf Max ein. Er hatte auch seine Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit von Davids Liebe – zumindest von Zeit zu Zeit erschienen ihm David Formulierungen seltsam und er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie David immer von Mariella gesprochen hatte und ob es da einen Unterschied gab. „Sagen Sie mal, was werfen Sie morgens eigentlich ein, um dieses Sie-Du-Spiel den ganzen Tag durchzuhalten?", Jürgen sah Max verwundert an und drückte ihm dann einen Schnaps in die and. „Los, wir trinken endlich Brüderschaft." – „Macht ihr mal, ich geh nach Hause", verabschiedete ein verwirrter David sich. Er musste nachdenken. Hoffentlich hatten die Beiden Recht, denn in seinem Inneren wusste er schon, dass Rokko und Lisa sich liebten, das hatte er gesehen. Wenn seine Gefühle vielleicht nicht echt waren oder nicht so stark wie es ihm im Moment erschien, dann würde es nicht so schmerzen, Lisa und Rokko zusammen zu sehen.

Ziellos lief David Seidel durch die Straßen Berlins und dachte an all die Momente mit Lisa. Ich liebe sie, ich liebe sie, ich liebe sie, murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin, gefolgt von einem verzweifelten „Jürgen hat Unrecht". Und dann dachte er an den Abend an Ostern, als er mit Lisa und Rokko gemalt hatte – da war es noch nicht zu spät. Es war auch noch nicht zu spät, als sie am Tag nach dem Twisterspiel so herzlich mit Rokko gelacht hatte. War es zu spät, als er ihr seine Liebe gestanden? Jein. War es jetzt zu spät? Vielleicht. Schon zum dritten oder vierten Mal kam er an dem Kerima-Gebäude vorbei, aber erst jetzt erregte es seine Aufmerksamkeit. Nun, viel mehr die weinende junge Frau, die auf den Eingang zusteuerte, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war Lisa!

Stunden zuvor war Lisa in Rokkos Wohnung und kümmerte sich ein letztes Mal liebevoll um Oliver. Sie wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde und jetzt, wo er da war, war sie einfach nur traurig. Seit 4 Tagen waren Rokko und sie aus Hamburg zurück und an diesem Morgen stand Gaby vor der Tür, wild entschlossen, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Gegen Mittag klingelte es an Rokkos Wohnungstür. Nina, die Nachsorgehebamme stand davor. „Hallöchen. Ick wollte nur ma sehen, wie's euch jeht." – „Gut", presste Lisa den Tränen nahe hervor und deutete Nina an, einzutreten. „Was'n passiert?", fragte die schon fast zur mütterlichen Freundin avancierte Frau. „Wir haben Olivers Mutter gefunden." – „Na is doch schön für die kleene Maus. Wie jeht's denn jetzt weiter?" – „Sie kriegt einen Platz in einem Mutter-Kind-Heim. Rokko ist gerade mit ihr dort." – „Is doch toll. Hier in Berlin?" – „Ja." – „Und du guckst so, weil dir der Kleene janz doll ans Herz jewachsen is, wa?" – „Ja, ich meine, ich freue mich für ihn und für Gaby, aber…" – „…aber was is nu mit dir?" – „Nee, eher was wird aus Rokko und mir." Langsam erzählte Lisa Nina von der Situation mit David und ihren Gefühlen für Rokko und offenbarte ihr ihre Angst, Rokko jetzt zu verlieren. „Weißt du, wir waren noch nicht lange zusammen, als Oliver zu uns kam und ehrlich gesagt, war ich mir da noch nicht sicher, wie ich zu ihm stehe. Ich mochte ihn, aber Liebe?" – „Und jetzt isses welche?" Lisa nickte. „Und wo is dis Problem?" – „Ich wollte mich von ihm trennen, an dem Tag, an dem Oliver geboren wurde." – „Haste aber nich und nur das zählt." – „Und was wird jetzt aus David?" – „Mit dem musste reden. Das wird hart für ihn, aber da muss er durch. Jibt bestimmt och eene für ihn."

Am späten Nachmittag kamen Rokko und Gaby zurück. Gaby war total aufgeregt und nahm Lisa ihren Sohn ab. „Morgen ziehen wir um, mein Kleiner. Deine Mami kann da endlich ihre Ausbildung abschließen und dann sucht sie sich einen Job. Oh Oliver, das wird großartig." Mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals beobachtete Lisa die Szene. Es war richtig so. Ein Kind gehörte zu seiner Mutter. „Ich geh dann mal. Ihr habt bestimmt noch viel zu besprechen", sagte sie und gab Oliver einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Mit all ihrer Kraft hielt sie ihre Tränen zurück. „Hey, wir besuchen euch ganz oft und ihr kommt uns besuchen. Wir sind ja nicht aus der Welt." Gabys Worte machten Lisas Kloß nur noch viel größer. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verabschiedete Lisa sich von Rokko: „Wir sehen uns bei Kerima." Kaum war Lisa aus der Sichtweite von Rokkos Wohnung ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. „Lisa, warte doch", sagte Rokko noch, aber die Tür war schon zu. Schnell griff er nach seiner Jacke und wollte ihr folgen, als Gaby ihn am Arm festhielt: „Lass sie. Wenn sie gewollt hätte, dass du ihr deine tröstende Brust zur Verfügung stellst, dann hätte sie sich nicht weggedreht. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wäre jetzt lieber allein. Akzeptiert das. Das ist bestimmt hart für sie… Ich meine, erst drängle ich ihr die Mutterrolle auf und dann entreiße ich sie ihr wieder. Wenn sich die Gemüter beruhigt haben, dann rede ich mit ihr." Rokko nickte, vermutlich hatte Gaby Recht und für ihn würde es auch nicht leicht werden, den kleinen Oliver gehen zu lassen.

Völlig aufgelöst war Lisa bei Kerima angekommen. Zu ihren Eltern wollte sie nicht – die würden sich bestimmt darüber freuen, dass jetzt alles so war wie es sein sollte und darüber, dass ihr Schnattchen endlich wieder Zuhause war. Aber auf Freude hatte Lisa gerade keine Lust. Sie würde sich in ihrem Büro verschanzen, sich mit ein paar Kerima-Angelegenheiten die Zeit vertreiben und mit der letzten S-Bahn nach Göberitz fahren. Dann würden ihre Eltern schon schlafen und sie müsste ihnen erst beim Frühstück Rede und Antwort stehen. An Arbeit war bei Kerima aber auch nicht zu denken. David hatte alles gewissenhaft erledigt und außerdem war sie mit den Gedanken sowieso ganz woanders. „Lisa?", ertönte eine leise Stimme hinter ihr. Es war David. Verdammtes Déjà-vu! Hatten sie das nicht schon einmal? „Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte er sie und kam auf sie zu. Lisa begann noch viel mehr zu weinen und stützte sich in seinen Arm: „Gaby ist wieder da und Oliver…" Weiterkam sie nicht, sie schluchzte nur noch herzzerreißend. David versuchte alles, um sie zu beruhigen, was ihm auch irgendwann gelang. „Lisa? Ich muss etwas wissen. Jetzt, wo Oliver wieder bei seiner Mutter ist und Rokko dich nicht mehr braucht, wirst du… kann ich mir doch Hoffnungen machen?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Lisa David an, senkte dann aber ihren Blick. „Also nein", schlussfolgerte David. „Es tut mir so leid, David, aber… ich kann nicht. Ich kann mich nicht von Rokko trennen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir etwas Anderes sagen." – „Lisa, das hier ist kein Spiel. Ich liebe dich und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Du musst eine klare Entscheidung treffen. Hierfür gibt es keinen Mittelweg, keinen Kompromiss, mit dem alle glücklich sind. Es gibt nur ein klares Ja oder klares Nein von dir." Lisa war betreten. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, David, aber ich kann nicht. Ich liebe Rokko und…und er liebt mich… und…" – „Danke, ich habe genug gehört. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute, aber ich werde Abstand brauchen." David ging auf Lisa zu und umarmte sie fest. Als er sich von ihr löste, musste er einen inneren Drang nachgeben. Vorsichtig setzte er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie. Dieser Kuss… er war nicht besser oder schlechter als andere Küsse… und David hatte viele Frauen geküsst… „David? Du findest die eine, große, wahre Liebe auch noch", sprach Lisa ihm aus dem Herzen, als er sich umdrehte und ging…


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Lisa stand am Fenster in ihrem Büro und sah hinaus. Sie beobachtete den Verkehr und war dabei so in Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie die Tür hinter ihr aufging und jemand leise hereinkam. Immer wieder rollte sie den Kopf und fasste sich dabei in den Nacken. Lisa hatte schlecht geschlafen und das obwohl sie diesmal nicht durch Olivers stetig an Lautstärke gewinnendes Weinen geweckt wurde. Aber noch etwas hatte ihr in der letzten Nacht gefehlt oder vielmehr jemand hatte ihr gefehlt: Das erste Mal seit Tagen hatte sie wieder eine Nacht alleine in einem Bett verbracht und Rokko sehnsüchtig vermisst – nur zu gerne hätte sie seine Umarmung, seine Wärme gespürt, sein leises Atmen gehört. Plötzlich spürte Lisa eine warme Hand in ihrem Nacken, die sie sanft massierte und die eindeutig nicht ihre eigene war. Halluziniere ich jetzt schon? „Gute Morgen, Süße", hörte sie Rokkos Stimme. Nein, anscheinend nicht, aber besser sie sah mal nach. Lisa drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und sah direkt in Rokkos braune Augen. „Guten Morgen", gab sie zurück. – „Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie es dir geht. Du warst gestern so schnell weg." – „Ja, das tut mir leid, aber ich dachte, ich mache es kurz und… kurz eben." Entschuldigend zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Das ist völlig okay, obwohl ich dir gerne etwas von deiner Unterstützung zurückgegeben hätte." - „Ich wollte wirklich lieber alleine sein." – „Verstehe. Ich habe Gaby und Oliver eben in das Mutter-Kind-Heim gebracht. Sehr schön haben sie es da und Gaby hat uns für Samstag zum Kaffee eingeladen. Sie will backen, aber wir sollen vorsichtshalber einen Kuchen mitbringen, falls ihr der Versuch misslingt." Lisa begann zu lachen. Rokkos Schwester in einer Schürze am Herd, das war schon eine absurde Vorstellung. Sie würde bei weitem die unkonventionellste Mutter und Hausfrau in ganz Berlin abgeben. „Wie steht's mit ihrer Ausbildung?" – „Oh, sie kann nächste Woche anfangen. Eigentlich müsste sie nur noch die Prüfung zur technischen Zeichnerin ablegen, aber sie hat sich entschieden ein Volontariat bei einem Comic-Zeichner zu machen. Vielleicht wird so ihr Traum, Bücher zu illustrieren irgendwann 'mal wahr." Lisa nickte kurz – dass Gaby davon träumte, wusste sie gar nicht. „Weißt du, mir fehlt Oliver jetzt schon. Dir auch, oder?" – „Ja", kam es nur knapp von Lisa. „Es ist das beste für alle so. Oliver gehört nun mal zu seiner Mutter", versuchte Rokko Lisa erneut zu trösten. „Hier drin weiß ich das", sagte Lisa und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihre Schläfe. „Nur hier drin ist es noch nicht angekommen", diesmal deutete Lisa auf ihr Herz. „Aber da ist doch noch etwas Anderes?" Rokko sah Lisa an, die wieder einmal verwundert war. Wie machte er das bloß? Woher wusste er immer, wenn etwas nicht stimmte? War das sein Gespür, von dem Lasse ihr erzählt hatte? „Wenn wir uns beeilen, dann haben wir in 9 Monaten unseren eigenen Oliver", versuchte Rokko Lisa aufzumuntern und musste lächeln, als sie errötete. Lächelnd zog Rokko Lisa in seine Arme und streichelte ihr über die Haare. Einmal mehr wunderte er sich, dass ihr Haar soviel weicher war als es aussah. „Ist es das, was dir Sorgen macht?" Immer noch beschämt schüttelte Lisa den Kopf: „Oder doch ja, irgendwie schon. Was wird denn jetzt aus uns, wo Oliver wieder bei seiner Mutter ist?" Rokko beugte sich vor und gab Lisa einen Kuss, bei dem sie dachte, ihre Knie würden nachgeben. „Was soll denn mit uns sein?", fragte er sie, als er den Kuss löste. „Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken. Auch ohne Oliver bleibt uns das mit uns. Ich liebe dich und ich will immer noch mit dir zusammen sein." Erleichtert legte Lisa ihre Arme um Rokko und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. „So, sind dann alle Sorgenwolken von deiner Stirn vertrieben?" – „Ja", Lisa strahlte schon wieder. „Gut, dann will ich mal nicht für neue sorgen und mich an die Arbeit stürzen. Meine Tischplatte hängt im Gegensatz zu deiner bis zum Fußboden durch und ich will ja keinen Ärger mit meiner Chefin riskieren", mit einem breiten Grinsen und einer hampelnden Bewegung lief Rokko aus Lisas Büro.

„Sag mal, arbeitet bei Kerima auch irgendjemand?" Jürgen bugsierte gerade einen Stapel Zeitungen zum Regal, blieb aber kurz stehen, um Lisa vorwurfsvoll anzusehen. „Was soll das denn heißen?", bekam er von Lisa zur Antwort. Mit den Händen in den Hüften sah sie ihren alten Freund an. „Ich dachte, du freust dich, mich mal wieder zu sehen." – „Tu ich auch, außer du willst die ‚Segelsport heute', die ist nämlich aus." – „Was sollte ich denn damit?" – „Weiß nicht. David wollte ganz plötzlich eine. Und kaum hatte ich Kerimas Geschäftsführer diese Blättchen verkauft, kam Kerimas Personalchef und wollte mich davon abhalten. Und gerade in diesem Moment sind Olek und Bolek am Wannsee und gucken sich ein Boot an. Weiß der Geier, was sie da wollen." Jürgen wandte sich wieder seinem Regal zu, als Lisa sich auf die kleine Bank fallen ließ. „Und was treibt dich zu mir?" – „Der Gedanke an Sex." Einen Moment konnte man eine Strecknadel fallen hören, als die abrupte Stille ebenso abrupt durch einen lauten Knall unterbrochen wurde. Mitten in seinem Kiosk war Jürgen auf die Knie gefallen: „Danke, danke, dass ich diesen Tag noch erleben darf. Lisa, die ewig Keusche, Plenske hat es ausgesprochen – das S-Wort." Als er das sagte, faltete er die Hände und gestikulierte zur Decke. „Jürgen, bitte steh auf. Ich brauche deinen freundschaftlichen Rat." Das ließ Jürgen sich nicht zweimal sagen und setzte sich zu Lisa: „Erst will ich dir eine Frage stellen: DENKST du an Sex oder denkst du an SEX?" – „Wo war da jetzt der Unterschied?" – „Naja, denkst du an Sex, weil du weißt, dass so ziemlich jeder welchen hat oder denkst du an Sex, weil du vorhast, welchen zu haben?" – „Letzteres." Jürgens Augen wurden groß. „Ich glaube, ich geh gleich wieder auf die Knie. Wie kommt's denn? Oder viel mehr, wer hat was mit dir angestellt, dass dich diese Gedanken quälen?" – „Rokko. Er sagt, er liebt mich und wir hätten alle Zeit der Welt." – „Aha, das ist natürlich ein guter Grund, es sofort zu tun." Jürgens Grinsen wurde mit jedem Wort breiter. „Die letzten Tage haben uns so nah gebracht und ich weiß jetzt, ich liebe ihn und ich vertraue ihm." – „Hervorragend, das sind die beiden Grundvoraussetzungen, wenn man eine hoffnungslose Vertreterin der Großen-Liebe-Sekte ist. Also, wenn du weißt, dass du es willst, wieso erzählst du es mir und nicht Rokko?" – „Weil… also ich hätte gerne einen Tipp, einen Rat sozusagen…" – „Also Rat Nummer 1: Tu's nie ohne." Jürgen stand auf und holte ein paar Kondome hinter seinem Tresen hervor. „Ist Rokko nicht dafür zuständig?", fragte Lisa die Kondome kritisch beäugend. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er welche dahat, aber Männer ab einem gewissen Grad der Erregung sind nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig… Also, selbst ist die Frau. Steck sie ein. Zur Not kann man die auch später noch verwenden. Kann ich dir sonst noch irgendwie behilflich sein?" Lisa wurde immer röter im Gesicht. „Ja, also…was… naja, was passiert denn da genau? Und… und was muss ich dabei machen?" – „Hauptsache du pennst nicht ein, dann geht der Rest von ganz alleine." – „Danke, dass du mich daran erinnern musstest", schmunzelte Lisa angesichts der Erinnerung an Jürgens und ihre erste „gemeinsame" Nacht am Baggersee. „Und nenn ihn nicht Schnuppel, das killt sämtliche Erotik. Und jetzt mach, dass du hier 'rauskommst. Los, geh zu deinem Herzallerliebsten."

Unweit vom Kiosk stieß Lisa mit David zusammen. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten: „Hast du da einen Blaumann an?" – „Ja", antwortete er voller Stolz. „Ich habe ein Segelboot gekauft und will es startklar machen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich Abstand bräuchte und jetzt, weiß ich, was ich tun will. Als kleiner Junge habe ich immer von einer Weltumsegelung geträumt und jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt: Bei Kerima läuft es einigermaßen, ich bin ungebunden und… wenn die Frau meines Herzens ihre Meinung ändert, dann kommt sie einfach mit." David musste es einfach noch mal probieren. Lisa sah ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an und seufzte: „Du gibst wohl nie auf, oder? Segeln ein Lebenstraum? Dann lass dich nicht aufhalten." Sie machte eine kurze Pause: „Aber du verabschiedest dich doch ordentlich, oder? Du bist nicht einfach so von jetzt auf gleich weg und keiner weiß von nichts?" – „Nein, das Boot muss doch erst noch auf Vordermann gebracht werden, dafür brauch ich ein paar Tage und natürlich verabschiede ich mich. Und wenn nicht, ich komme ja wieder. Berlin bleibt doch mein Revier." David spielte nervös mit den Pinseln in seiner Hand. „Und, wohin willst du?" Lisa biss sich auf die Unterlippe – sie wollte ihm nicht unnötig wehtun. „Zu Rokko?", mutmaßte David. „Ja." – „So wie du strahlst, habt ihr ja 'was Tolles vor. Weißt du, hier so mit dir zu plaudern, hält mich nur von der wichtigen Aufgabe, mein Boot zu restaurieren, ab. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jeder unseren Weg." Lisa verstand Davids Versuch, seine aufkommenden Emotionen zu unterdrücken. „Okay, mach's gut David und viel Spaß." – „Dir auch – bei was auch immer." Verwundert schüttelte David den Kopf als eine puterrote Lisa sich auf den Weg zur S-Bahn machte.

„Hey, schöne Frau, was treibt Sie her?", grüsste Rokko breit lächelnd Lisa, als er ihr die Tür öffnete. „Sehnsucht treibt mich her", bekam er leicht verlegen zur Antwort. „Der kleine Kowalski ist aber nicht hier." – „Ich habe auch eher Sehnsucht nach dem großen Kowalski." Rokkos Lächeln erreichte jetzt ungeahnte Ausmaße. „Na wenn das so ist." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie in seinen Arm und küsste sie innig. „Was riecht denn hier so?" – „Was riecht hier… Oh nein…" Mit schnellen Schritten stürmte Rokko in seine Küche. „Oh, herzlisch Willkommeun in Rokkös kleiner Küscheee. Euteeu: Pizza Kohle", scherzte er, als er Lisa einen verbrannten Teigfladen präsentierte. „Gut, dann Plan B: Lieferdienst."

Gut gesättigt saßen sie später gemeinsam auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich über dies und jenes. Immer wieder berührte Lisa Rokko anscheinend zufällig. Wie sollte sie es nur anstellen? Sie konnte ja schlecht eine Leuchtrakete abschließen. Dann würde sie eben einen anderen Weg finden müssen. Küssen! Ja, küssen war gut, das konnte sie schon. Also, los. Lisa beugte sich vor und begann Rokko zu küssen. Dieser war etwas überrascht – er hätte seinen Satz schon gerne zu Ende gesprochen, außerdem erzählte er gerade nichts, das einen derartigen Kuss rechtfertigen würde. Langsam wurde Lisa mutiger und gab dem Impuls, sich auf Rokkos Schoß zu setzen, nach. Geschickt schlug sie ein Bein über seinen Schoß. Rokko reagierte sofort und legte seine Arme um sie, zog sie an sich und streichelte ihr immer wieder über den Rücken. „Lisa?!", presste er hervor, aber keine Chance, Lisa wollte nicht reden. Ihre Lippen gingen viel mehr auf Erkundungstour und fanden ziemlich schnell seine empfindlichste Stelle am Hals. „Ohh, Lisa", seufzte Rokko heiser, musste sich aber zu mehr Ruhe ermahnen, schließlich wollte er sie nicht erschrecken. Dennoch wurde es Zeit, herauszufinden, was los war. Zögernd zog er seine Schulter hoch und legte den Kopf zu Seite, so dass Lisa aufhören musste, ihn dort zu küssen. „Was ist? Hab ich 'was falsch gemacht?", fragte sie verunsichert. „Nein, aber auf Berührungen an dieser Stelle, reagiere ich wie ein Cocker Spaniel, wenn er hinterm Ohr gekrault wird", grinste Rokko Lisa leicht verschämt an. „Wie jetzt? Hast du vor dich mit dem Fuß am Bauch zu kratzen?", gab sie in dem gleichen scherzhaften Ton zurück. „Nein, aber dadurch verliere ich den Verstand und ich wollte vorher nur sicher gehen, dass wir beide das Gleiche wollen." Eindringlich sah er Lisa an. „Ja, wollen wir… glaube ich…" Rokko atmete tief ein. „Ich wünsche mir das hier schon so lange und ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du nicht willst." – „Tu ich nicht, versprochen." Lisas Lippen steuerten schon wieder Rokkos Lippen an, als der neuerlich zurückzuckte. „Da ist noch was, was ich dir gerne sagen würde", begann er ernst. „Also, das hier, das ist sozusagen ein erstes Mal für mich." Lisa riss die Augen vor Verwunderung weit auf. War das nicht ihr Text? „Nicht körperlich, aber emotional. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe Keine vor dir wirklich geliebt." Lisa streichelte ihm übers Gesicht. „Ich muss dir auch was sagen. Verliebt war ich vor dir schon mal, das weißt du, aber… naja… körperlich… ähm, also… da war ich eher… inaktiv." – „Inaktiv?!", hakte Rokko nach, als ihm auch schon bewusst wurde, was Lisa damit meinte. Lisa kicherte unsicher, bevor Rokko ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und sie sanft zu küssen begann. Als Lisa ihn dann von seiner Krawatte befreite und sich an der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes zu schaffen machte, entschied Rokko, dass es Zeit für einen Kulissenwechsel war. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf, Lisa, die ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlang, immer noch festhaltend und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Als Rokko sie auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte, holte er sich mit einem Blick noch einmal ihr wortloses Einverständnis, bevor er ihr eine Welt zeigte, die sie bisher noch nicht erlebt hatte.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Nein! Nein, nicht aufwachen! Der Traum war doch gerade so schön! Nicht die Augen aufmachen und das gleißendhelle Licht hineinlassen. Okay, so gleißend war das Licht gar nicht – es war viel mehr ein Sonnenschein, wie er im Frühling üblich ist. So sehr sich Lisa auch gegen das Erwachen wehrte, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Verschlafen blinzelte sie – das, was sie glaubte, geträumt zu haben, war kein Traum. Spätestens der verschämte Blick unter ihre Decke offenbarte ihr das. Sie war nackt! Sie hatte noch nie nackt im Bett gelegen und schon gar nicht mit einem Mann. Und irgendwie war das gar nicht peinlich… Sie beäugte Rokko und kniff dann die Augen zusammen, weil sie dachte, so besser sehen zu können. Er schlief, oder? Lisa zog die Decke um sich und versuchte möglichst leise, sich über Rokko zu beugen, um nach ihrer Brille zu greifen, die sie auf dem Nachttisch vermutete. Kaum hatte sie ihren Arm neben Rokko abgestützt, ließ seine Stimme sie zusammenfahren: „Soll ich dir nicht lieber deine Brille geben?" Durch den Schreck verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und landete auf Rokkos Brust: „Oh mein Gott, musst du mich so erschrecken?" – „Du, mir reicht's schon, wenn du Rokko zu mir sagst", grinste er sie frech an und setzte ihr dann ihre Brille auf: „Meine Güte, die ist aber wackelig." Lisa biss sich auf die Unterlippe: „Ich weiß. Es ist schon seit Jahren Zeit für eine Neue, aber irgendwie… hatte ich bisher keine Zeit." – „Ach so", antwortete Rokko in einem „Alles klar, Hauptsache, du hast einen guten Grund aus einer verlässlichen Quelle"-Tonfall. Um der leidigen Diskussion um ihre Brille zu entgehen, begann Lisa Rokko zu küssen und zu streicheln. „Das nenn ich doch mal eine angemessene Begrüßung am frühen Morgen", murmelte Rokko noch, bevor sie kurze Zeit später da weitermachten, wo sie am Vorabend aufgehört hatten…

Leises Geklapper von Geschirr und Besteck weckte Rokko aus seinem zufriedenen Schlummerzustand. Hatte Lisa denn Bettflucht oder wo war sie hin? Er fühlte sich förmlich genötigt, sein wunderbar warmes und bequemes Bett zu verlassen und nach ihr zu schauen. Wo waren denn nur seine Klamotten? Naja, auch egal, er hatte ja Heimvorteil. Also öffnete Rokko seinen Schrank und fischte frische Sachen heraus. Rokko trat in die Küche und die Frage nach seinen Klamotten erübrigte sich: Lisa stand in seinen Boxershorts und seinem Unterhemd in der Küche und reckte sich nach den Gläsern im Hängeschrank. Was für ein Anblick! Selbst in seiner Unterwäsche sah sie einfach hinreißend aus. Mit langen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und legte seine Arme um sie: „Hey Süße! Zauberst du uns gerade ein Frühstück?" Lisa genoss die Umarmung einen Moment, bevor sie bejahte. „Dabei würde ich gerne helfen", gab Roko zurück und nahm ihr das Tablett ab. Das Frühstück im Bett erwies sich als schwierig. Wie sollte man sich denn auf das Essen konzentrieren, wenn man ständig Zärtlichkeiten austauschen musste?, fragte Lisa sich. Sie konnte ja auch nichts dafür, es war ihr einfach ein inneres Bedürfnis, Rokko immer wieder zu berühren und ihm zu sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Es war schon Mittag, als Lisa plötzlich wie von einer Tarantel gestochen aufsprang: „Jetzt müsste ich die Zeit anhalten können. Ich habe in einer halben Stunde einen Termin bei der Bank wegen der Kreditvergabe." Rokko war im ersten Moment erschrocken, musste dann aber grinsen. Lisa hätte fast einen Geschäftstermin verpasst? Na, wenn nicht ein gutes Zeichen war. Die Arbeitsbiene mauserte sich…

„Okay, was hältst du davon, wenn du heute Abend zu uns nach Göberitz kommst? Meine Eltern freuen sich bestimmt, dich mal wieder zu sehen und ich würde mich noch viel mehr freuen und jetzt muss ich los, ich bin schon viel zu spät dran", Lisa redete wie ein Wasserfall und raffte dabei all ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie drückte Rokko einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, während sie mit einer Hand schon die Wohnungstür öffnete. „Lisa, Handtuch", gab Rokko gewohnt gelassen, aber mit einem entsprechenden Schmunzeln zurück. „Was?", fragte Lisa verwirrt zurück und ließ dann ihre Hand so wandern wie Rokko es ihr vormachte. Ach herrje, das wäre ja peinlich geworden – sie hatte noch ein Handtuch auf dem Kopf. „Danke", quittierte sie seinen Hinweis. „Los, dann misch die alten Herren von der Bank 'mal richtig auf. Wir sehen uns dann bei dir zu Hause. Sagen wir, so gegen halb sieben?" – „Perfekt", rief Lisa schon einige Schritte von der Tür entfernt.

„Und Papa, bitte sei nett zu Rokko", mahnte Lisa ihren Vater einmal mehr an diesem Abend. „Schnattchen, ick bin doch immer nett – zu deenem Rokko wie zu allen deenen Freunden, nich. Außerdem kann ick es kom erwarten, dass er mir von Hamburch erzählt und von Jaby und dem Kleenen. Da bin ich echt jespannt druff, bin ick." Endlich klingelte es und Lisa wollte schon zur Tür stürmen. „Aber Schnattchen, wat macht denn dit fürn nen Eindruck? Als könntestes jar nicht erwarten, den Jungen wieder zu sehen… Ick kann dich ja verstehen, ick war ja och ma jung, nich, aber jetzte jehste erst mal zu Mama inne Küche und ick lasse deenen Rokko rinn, nich." – „Aber Papa, bitte sei…" – „Ja, sei nett zu ihm, ick weeß." Mit diesen Worten drehte Bernd Plenske seiner Tochter den Rücken zu und stiefelte in Richtung Haustür. „Rokko, da biste ja endlich. Ick dachte schon, du kommst jar nich mehr. An ne Pünktlichkeit musste noch arbeiten." Bernd nahm den verdutzten Rokko am Arm und zog ihn in den Hausflur. „Aber ich bin doch gar nicht zu spät. Wir hatten halb sieben verabredet." – „Jenau, dis is dis Problem. Jetzte isses nämlich schon drei nach halb sieben und dis war jenuch Zeit, dass dis Schnattchen mir die Vollversion des ‚Papa sei nett zu Rokko'-Vortrachs schon zweemal jehalten hat und mindestens 10mal die Kurzform. Wurde also Zeit, dass de endlich kommst. Als ob ick je nich nett zu dir jewesen wäre… Na los, komm", drängelte Bernd den immer noch schmunzelnden Rokko. „Los setz dich", forderte Bernd Rokko gerade auf, als sich hinter ihm jemand räusperte. „Schnattchen, ick war janz dolle nett zu deenem Rokko, nich Rokko?" Rokko nickte breit grinsend. „Könntest du bitte in die Küche gehen und… in die Küche gehen?", bat Lisa ihren Vater und machte dabei große Augen und eine eher unfreiwillig auffällig unauffällige Bewegung mit dem Kopf. „Also dir kann man's ja och nich Recht machen. Da will ick nett sein und darf nich. Na jut, lass ick euch mal alleene. Aber denkt dran, jleich jibt's essen." Mit einem Grinsen, das Lisa sofort erröten ließ, verließ Bernd das Wohnzimmer und gab seiner Tochter so die Chance, ihren Liebsten gebührend zu begrüßen.

„Mäuschen, das hast du uns ja gar nicht erzählt!", warf Helga immer wieder mehr oder weniger entsetzt in die Runde, als Rokko und Lisa Details von ihrem Hamburg-Besuch erzählten. „Und wie geht es Gaby denn jetzt? Kommt sie gut mit dem Kleinen klar?" – „Ja, sie kommen gut miteinander klar. In diesem Heim kriegt sie ja alle Unterstützung, die sie braucht", antwortete Rokko Helga und er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Gaby ihr Leben in den Griff kriegen würde. Wieso sollte sie auch nicht? Sie hatte ja jetzt alles, was sie brauchte – mehr oder weniger. Ein Mann an ihrer Seite fehlte, aber nach der Sache mit Ronny wäre sie jetzt vermutlich noch eine Weile ohne besser dran…

„Rokko, meen Junge, ick hab da was janz Feines im Keller jefunden. Setz dich schon mal uff's Sofa, ick hol schnell Jläser und dann stoßen wir zusammen an", forderte Bernd Rokko auf und verschwand kurz in der Küche. Bei dem Gedanken an Bernds Selbstgebrannten zogen sich Rokkos Eingeweide zusammen. Vielleicht würde er einen diskreten Weg finden, sich davor zu drücken… Als Bernd jedoch mit zwei großen Gläsern zurückkam, glaubte Rokko, ihm würden die Augen aus dem Kopf schießen. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen groß für…" – „Glob mir, wenn de dis hier erstmal probiert hast, wirste froh sinn, dass de n jroßes Jlas hast", kündigte Bernd mit einer stolzen Geste auf die Flasche in seiner Hand an. „Appelmost, der beste, den de je jetrunken hast, dis schwör ick dir. Hat dis Schnattchen jeliebt, als se kleen war, aber der is jetzt nich so alt, sondern vom letzten Herbst, wenn de Lust hast, kannste mir disses Jahr helfen wecken zu machen. Hier." Bernd goss dem erleichterten Rokko und sich die Gläser voll und prostete ihm zu. „So, irjendwie jehörste ja schon dazu, aber jetzte machen wir's offiziell: Willkommen in de Familie Plenske, meen Junge und dis nächste Mal bringste deene Schwester und den kleenen Hosenscheißer widder mit." Lisa warf immer wieder einen Blick durch die Durchreiche ins Wohnzimmer und freute sich sehr über die Geste ihres Vaters.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht hier übernachten willst?", fragte Lisa mit leicht schmollendem Blick. „Ja, ganz sicher", gab Rokko ihr mit seinem liebsten Blick zurück. „Du weißt genau, dass es dann nicht beim Übernachten bleiben würde…" Dabei legte er die Arme um Lisa und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Wir sehen uns morgen bei Kerima." – „Ja, gut. Komm gut nach Hause und träum 'was Schönes." – „Ich träume bestimmt von dir." – „Ich auch. Also von dir und nicht von mir…" Lisa wurde schon wieder rot und gestikulierte wild, als sie versuchte, zu überspielen, dass sie das schon wieder als peinlich empfand. Sie stand noch eine Weile in der Tür und sah in die Richtung, in die Rokko verschwunden war…


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Es war ein Mittag wieder jeder andere: Rokko saß bei Kerima am Catering und genoss einen Espresso, bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit machen wollte. „Na, Kowalski, alles fit?", grüsste ihn auf einmal David Seidel und setzte sich ungefragt zu ihm. Das Ungefragt störte Rokko nicht so, das war ja auch sein Stil, aber über Davids Aufmachung wunderte er sich doch sehr: Er trug bunte Bermuda-Shorts und dazu ein Hawaii-Hemd, das nur zur Hälfte zugeknöpft war. Waren das Flip-Flops an seinen Füßen? Und eine seltsame Kopfbedeckung trug er auch. Jedes für sich einfach nur extravagant und auffällig, aber zusammen definitiv nicht David Seidels Stil. „Jaaa", antwortete Rokko lang gezogen, weil er nicht wusste, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte. „Ich wollte mich auch von Ihnen verabschieden", setzte David das Gespräch fort. Gut, zuerst von seinem Verstand und dann von mir, dachte Rokko sich angesichts der Absurdität von Davids Auftritt. „Sie werden Ihren Neffen wohl auf Ewig dankbar sein", brachte David plötzlich und völlig aus dem Zusammenhang hervor. „Wie meinen?" – „Naja, ohne ihn hätte Lisa sich vermutlich von Ihnen getrennt und würde jetzt mit mir segeln gehen… Ich dachte ja, sie täte das aus Pflichtbewusstsein, aber als sie mir erklärt hat, warum sie nicht zu mir kommt, war sie schon ziemlich direkt. Tja, und jetzt geh ich alleine segeln. Ich wollte mich auf jeden Fall von Ihnen verabschieden und Ihnen alles Gute mit Lisa wünschen." David reichte dem perplexen Rokko die Hand, der sie mechanisch ergriff und schüttelte. „Gu…Gute Reise", hörte Rokko sich sagen, aber innerlich brodelte die Gedankenmaschinerie wieder. Was hatte David gemeint? Sich von ihm trennen?

Dabei waren sie sich doch erst so nahe gekommen… Das konnte doch nicht alles wegen Oliver sein! Rokko stand auf, er brauchte Gewissheit. Er würde in Lisas Büro gehen und sie fragen.

Das hätte er besser sein lassen sollen! Denn durch die Scheibe konnte er sehen, dass David sich gerade von Lisa verabschiedete. Was sie sagten, konnte er nicht hören, aber er sah, wie David Lisa umarmte und offensichtlich auf sie einredete. Lisas Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, er sah nur, wie sie eine Hand an ihr Gesicht führte, so als würde sie sich Tränen abwischen und kaum hatte sie ihre Hand weggenommen, machte David einen Schritt auf Lisa zu und streichelte ihr offensichtlich die Tränen weg, bevor er seinen Kopf schräg legte und senkte. Rokko hatte mehr als genug gesehen – er hatte immer geahnt, dass David eine Gefahr für seine Beziehung zu Lisa war, aber er hatte insgeheim gehofft, Lisa endlich von sich überzeugt zu haben. Enttäuscht und wütend wollte er in sein Büro verschwinden, als die Tür aufging und David heraustrat: „Ich lege um 17 Uhr ab, wenn du mit willst, musst du nur zum Anleger kommen." – „David, du weißt, dass ich sehr gerne die Welt sehen würde, aber ich habe dir doch erklärt, warum ich nicht kann." David nickte und nahm Lisa ein letztes Mal in den Arm: „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise", sagte sie ihm den Tränen nahe. Als David den Gang in Richtung Foyer hinunterging, fiel Lisas Blick auf Rokko. Augenblicklich begann sie zu strahlen: „Rokko!", sagte sie verzückt und ging auf ihn zu. Doch dieser wehrte nur ab: „Du solltest packen gehen." – „Bitte?" – „Na für deinen Segeltörn mit David." – „Aber ich…" – „Erspar dir und mir doch bitte diese Farce. Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, du musst deswegen nicht bei mir bleiben. David hat es mir gesagt und gesehen habe ich euch auch." – „Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Lisa mit großen Augen, aber immer noch ruhig. „Euren Kuss." – „Wir haben uns nicht geküsst. Ich hatte etwas im Auge und David hat…" – „Ja, genau und im Himmel ist Jahrmarkt. Dass ausgerechnet du solche Spielchen spielst, hätte ich ja nicht gedacht. Ich schätze, du erwartest, dass ich dir und David jetzt eine gute Reise und viel Glück wünsche. Also: Gute Reise und viel Glück." Wutentbrannt ließ Rokko die völlig perplexe Lisa stehen. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später hatte diese sich gefangen und lief ihm völlig aufgelöst nach – doch er wollte nichts von ihr hören und verschwand im Fahrstuhl. Was war gerade passiert? Wie kam er auf die absurde Idee, sie hätte etwas mit David?

„Jürgen! Jüüürgenn!" Nachdem Lisa endlich unten vor dem Kerima-Gebäude angekommen war, gab es von Rokko schon keine Spur mehr. Sie hatte also das getan, was ihr am logischsten erschien: Sie war in Jürgens Kiosk gerannt. „Lisa rennt! Jetzt auch in Berlin!", bekam sie auf ihren atemlosen Ruf zur Antwort, aber das war nicht Jürgens, sondern Yvonnes Stimme. Diese stand im Kiosk und gab mit einer Hand Bärbel das Fläschchen, während sie mit der anderen an der Dekoration herumzupfte. „Wo ist Jürgen?", fragte Lisa heftig atmend und Yvonnes Kommentar ignorierend. „Nicht da, sonst würdest du ihn sehen. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?" – „Ja, nein, also ich hatte Streit mit Rokko, glaube ich." – „Du glaubst, Streit gehabt zu haben? Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal herausfinden, ob du wirklich Streit hattest, bevor du die Pferde scheu machst", antwortete Yvonne in einem möglichst gelassenen Tonfall, obwohl ihr Lisas Aufregung alles andere als gefiel. „Nein, ich muss etwas ganz Anderes", sagte Lisa bevor sie den Kiosk genauso schnell wieder verließ wie sie ihn betreten hatte. Kopfschüttelnd blieb Yvonne zurück: „Weißt du, Bärbelchen, den Tag, an dem Lisa Probleme hat wie jeder normale Mensch, werden wir wohl nicht mehr erleben."

„Zum Wannsee, schnell", befahl Lisa einem Taxifahrer, der ebenso perplex von ihrem Auftritt war wie kurze Zeit zuvor Yvonne. „Geht's auch genauer? So klein ist der Wannsee ja nicht. Und gegen ein Bitte würde ich mich auch nicht wehren." Lisa versuchte, dem Fahrer den Weg so genau wie möglich zu beschreiben und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen würde…

„Daviiiid!!", rief Lisa, als sie aus dem noch rollenden Taxi sprang und in dem gleichen Tempo, mit dem sie schon Kerima verlassen hatte, auf den Anleger zu rannte. David saß auf dem Steg und wollte gerade sein Handy in das Wasser schleudern, um auch die letzte Verbindung nach Berlin zu kappen, als er glaubte, Lisas Stimme zu hören. Hatte sie sich vielleicht doch in letzter Minute für ihn entschieden? „Lisa!", kam er ihr freudestrahlend entgegen. „Was hast du Rokko gesagt?" – „Bitte?" – „Was hast du Rokko gesagt? Er hat uns gesehen und er hat gesagt, dass du ihm etwas gesagt hast und jetzt glaubt er, dass du und ich und… ich will ihn nicht verlieren, aber er wollte mir nicht zuhören. Also, was hast du ihm gesagt?" – „Lisa, beruhige dich erstmal", bat David sie und zwang sie sanft, sich zu setzen.

Lisas Füße baumelten kurz über dem Wasser – sie hatte David gerade erzählt, was vorgefallen war. Sein Gesicht war schuldbewusst: „Lisa, ich dachte, Rokko wüsste davon. Ich dachte, ihr habt euch ausgesprochen und so." – „Ja, haben wir auch – bis auf das. Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun und überhaupt…" Lisa machte eine hilflose Bewegung mit den Schultern. Abrupt stand David auf: „Ich nehme an, du bist nicht hier, um doch noch mit mir zu segeln." – „Nein, David, ich wollte mich in erster Linie noch einmal von dir verabschieden und… einen Rat, wie ich das mit Rokko wieder hinbiege." – „Hör zu, ich habe da diese Freundin, die ist aus Göberitz und die hat mir altem Schlitzohr beigebracht, dass man immer die Wahrheit sagen soll und das rate ich dir jetzt auch: Setz dich in das nächste Taxi und fahr zu Rokko. Sei offen und ehrlich zu ihm." David umarmte Lisa zum Abschied und schob sie dann in Richtung Festland.

Als von ihr nichts mehr zu sehen war, griff David erneut nach seinem Handy und als er gerade ausholte, um es wegzuschleudern, kam ihm eine Idee. Tut, tut, tut… Hier ist der Anrufbeantworter von Rokko Kowalski, ich bin zurzeit nicht Zuhause, aber ihr könnt nach dem Piepton eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ich rufe dann zurück. Der Werbekomet Kowalski hat eine so spießige Ansage auf dem AB? David grinste breit und hätte fast den Piepton verpasst. „Herr Kowalski… Rokko, hier ist David Seidel. Ich weiß, dass du Zuhause bist. Bitte geh ran." David machte eine Pause, um Rokko die Chance zu geben, doch noch abzunehmen. Dieser stand in der Tat neben seinem Telefon, verspürte aber wenig Lust, ausgerechnet mit David Seidel zu sprechen. „Okay, gut, dann eben nicht, dann hörst du mir eben nur zu. Also, Lisa war eben bei mir und sie war total aufgelöst. Sie liebt dich und ich wünschte, sie würde mich so lieben, aber das tut sie nicht. Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, das war sehr dumm von mir und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Ich habe Lisa zu dir geschickt und sie ist bestimmt jede Minute bei dir und ich möchte dich bitten, ihr zu zuhören und dich mit ihr auszusprechen. Sie ist eine tolle Frau und sie liebt dich, also halt dieses Glück fest. Und wenn's dir hilft: Ich bin zwar entsetzlich neidisch darauf, aber ich wollte euch bestimmt nie im Weg stehen. Ich spanne jetzt meine Segel und bin erstmal weg. Ich wünsche euch beiden alles, alles Gute." Gluck, gluck, gluck. David hatte sein Handy ins Wasser befördert, ohne vorher aufzulegen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sein letzter Anruf ausgerechnet seinem größten Konkurrenten gelten sollte? Aber jetzt fühlte er sich gut, frei und bereit für das große Abenteuer Weltumsegelung.

Derweil kam Lisa bei Rokko an und klingelte wie eine Wilde, aber keine Reaktion. Kurz entschlossen kippte sie ihre Tasche vor seiner Tür aus und kramte nach ihrem Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung. Als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte und ihn ins Schloss stecken wollte, musste sie feststellen, dass sein eigener auf der Gegenseite steckte. Lisa entschied, dass sie zu drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen musste.

Lisa stand auf der anderen Seite von Rokkos Wohnhaus und beäugte die Terrasse kritisch. Ja, sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht: Bei schönem Wetter hatte Rokko die Terrassentür immer offen und heute war das Wetter gut genug dafür. Jetzt musste sie nur noch zur Tür kommen, was bedeutete, dass sie erst auf den höher liegenden Terrassenboden kommen und dann die Umzäunung bezwingen musste. Ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen, also los. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog Lisa sich am Geländer hoch und stand nun vor dem Zaun. Das letzte Mal, als sie so geklettert war, dürfte ihr Alter noch einstellig gewesen sein. Wenig geschickt schwang sie ein Bein über die Brüstung und musste feststellen, dass sie auf der anderen Seite nicht mit dem Fuß auf den Boden kam. Auch das noch! Akrobatik am frühen Abend! Während sie also vorsichtig versuchte, mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu kommen, fluchte sie innerlich. Wieso konnte Rokko nicht segeln? In den Wannsee zu springen und ihm hinterher zu schwimmen, dürfte um Längen einfacher sein… Wild entschlossen, es in Rokkos Wohnung zu schaffen, trat sie fest zu, um sich auf die andere Seite zu befördern. Mit einem lauten Ratsch und einen anschließenden Peng landete Lisa auf dem Boden der Terrasse und unweit von ihr auch ihre Brille, allerdings in zwei Teilen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lisa Plenske, du hast es mal wieder geschafft, mehr Mist zu bauen, als für einen Menschen gesund ist." Ihre Brille hatte nur noch einen Steg und den klemmte sie sich hinter das Ohr und inspizierte erst einmal die Stelle, von der das Ratsch gekommen war. Hatte dieser Stoffvertreter nicht behauptet, dass Jeans einer der strapazierfähigsten Stoffe unserer Zeit war und dass schon die Goldgräber in Kalifornien sie getragen haben? Na dann konnte man für die ja nur hoffen, dass sie nicht über Zäune klettern mussten. Der Stoff am rechten Oberschenkel war vom Schritt bis zum Knie aufgerissen und auch Rokkos Boxershorts, die sie in einem Anflug von Sentimentalität immer noch trug, hatte es erwischt… Aber egal, sie musste mit Rokko reden, also hinein in seine Wohnung.

Im Wohnzimmer war er nicht und in seinem Schlafzimmer auch nicht, aber er war definitiv Zuhause, denn seine Tasche und sein Mantel waren da. Dann musste er in… in seinem „Lesezimmer" sein. Lisa schluckte. Sie wusste wie viel ihm dieser Raum bedeutete und welche Rolle er in Rokkos Leben spielte. Daher verzichtete Lisa darauf, laut nach Rokko zu rufen und ging möglichst leise die Treppe hinauf. Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen und überlegte, ob sie das wirklich tun sollte. Dieser Raum war so etwas wie der Blick in Rokkos Seele und wenn sie erst einmal drin war, dann gab es kein Zurück. Zögerlich legte Lisa ihre Hand auf die Klinke. Was, wenn er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte? Sie musste ehrlich mit ihm reden, ihm sagen, was sie wirklich empfand. Entschlossen drückte sie die Türklinke herunter.

Rokko schien zu schlafen… nein, er starrte leer vor sich hin und dachte über Davids Anruf nach. Er hatte Lisas Klingeln ignoriert – er wollte viel lieber alleine sein. Lisa setzte sich neben das Sofa, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie: „Rokko, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte ehrlich zu dir sein sollen. An dem Tag, als Oliver geboren wurde, da wollte ich mich wirklich von dir trennen und ich bin so froh, dass ich es nicht getan habe. Dann wäre mir das hier – das mit dir – entgangen. Rokko, es war bestimmt nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber dafür ist es jetzt auch so intensiver, weil ich eine Realität liebe und keinen Traum. Die Zeit mit dir… das mit dir und mir, das ist das schönste, was mir je passiert ist." Rokko hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgesetzt und sah Lisa ungläubig an. „Das musst du mir einfach glauben, bitte. Ich liebe dich und das hat gar nichts mit Mitleid zu tun, das hast du nämlich gar nicht nötig. Du bist ein ganz toller Mann und ich habe viel zu lange gebraucht, um das zu kapieren." Hoffnungsvoll sah Lisa ihn an, als er ihr aufhalf und sie zu sich auf das Sofa zog. „Was ist denn mit deiner Brille passiert?", fragte Rokko, ohne auf Lisas Geständnis einzugehen. „Sie hat meine Klettertour auf deine Terrasse nicht überstanden… wie deine Boxershorts im Übrigen." Hochroten Kopfes deutete Lisa auf den Riss an ihrer Hose. „Du bist über die Brüstung geklettert?" – „Ja, ich meine, du hast nicht aufgemacht und dein Schlüssel hat gesteckt und ich wollte doch mit dir reden und ich hatte Angst, ich würde zu spät kommen und…" Weiter kam sie nicht, weil Rokko ihrem Redefluss mit einem Kuss ein Ende setzte. „Und wieso hast du meine Boxershorts an?" – „Aus Sentimentalität oder weil du dann irgendwie bei mir bist, ich weiß es nicht." Lisa wurde feuerrot, schöpfte bei seinem lieben Gesichtsausdruck aber neuerlich Hoffnung: „Ist jetzt alles wieder gut?", fragte Lisa ein wenig unbedarft. „Ja, alles wieder gut. Ich hätte dir einfach vertrauen sollen. Lass mich mal dein Auge sehen, ich muss doch wissen, ob David auch wirklich alles rausgefischt hat." Vorsichtig nahm Rokko Lisa die Reste ihrer Brille ab. „Ich schätze, du wirst dir jetzt die Zeit nehmen müssen, dir eine neue Brille zu besorgen…" – „Kommst du mit? Ich brauche doch einen Berater." – „Ja, aber erst später." Wieder beugte Rokko sich vor, um Lisa erneut zu küssen. Diskret begannen die Helden seiner Kindheit sich umzudrehen: Ma March hielt ihren Töchtern die Augen zu, Huck und Tom machten erst große Augen, drehten sich dann aber auch weg, genauso wie Onkel Tom, Madame Bovary und zu guter Letzt auch der lädierte Marco Polo – der war allerdings schon so spät dran, dass er noch zu Gesicht bekam, wie Lisa Rokko das Hemd von den Schultern streifte…


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Das gute alte Berlin – es hatte sich nichts verändert… die Luft, die Straßen, der Verkehr, die Häuser, alles noch wie es vor 15 Monaten war. Aber jemand Anderes war nicht mehr wie vor 15 Monaten: David Seidel. Über ein Jahr war er um die Welt gesegelt und nach ein paar Stopps in luxuriösen Häfen mit bombastischen Partys hatte er festgestellt, dass er dafür auch in Berlin hätte bleiben können. Von da an steuerte er nur noch Häfen an, die ihm Kontakte zur Bevölkerung ermöglichten. Er hatte viel Armut gesehen, aber auch Gastfreundschaft und Lebensfreude. Jetzt verstand er endlich, warum Lisa es ablehnte, in Dritte-Welt-Ländern produzieren zu lassen oder Stoffe von dort zu verarbeiten – zumindest, wenn es sich um Dumpingpreise handelte. Gedankenversunken setzte er den Blinker und bog ab. Gerade rechtzeitig brachte er seinen Jeep unter lautem Quietschen zum Stehen. „Dämlicher Yuppie-Arsch", rief eine empörte junge Frau mit einem Kinderwagen, die er fast überfahren hätte, und suchte ihre Papiere zusammen, die sie vor Schreck hatte fallen lassen. Schnell machte David seinen Wagen aus und sprang auf die Straße. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" – „Ja, gerade so, Sie dämlicher Yuppie-Arsch. Bilden sich wohl ein, nur weil Sie ein Kerl sind und eine fette Karre fahren, gehört Ihnen die Welt, oder? Aber ich habe Neuigkeiten für Sie: Die Straßenverkehrordnung gilt auch, wenn man vor Testosteron nicht weiß, wohin mit sich." David war perplex. Er hatte diese Frau noch nie gesehen, aber diese roten Haare, die grünen Augen, die Sommersprossen, die Mimik und Gestik… Davids Mund formte sich zu einem Lächeln. Hörte er da Geigenmusik? Ja… aber sie kam aus seinem eigenen Auto. Irgendjemand hatte ihm mal „Arien zum Autofahren" geschenkt und die CD lief gerade. „Und jetzt guckt er auch noch wie ein Bus, wenn's donnert…", murmelte die rassige Rothaarige vor sich hin. In diesem Moment erlangte David seine Fassung wieder. Er drehte sich in Profil und schlug sich selbst mit der Hand auf den Allerwertesten: „Rund und knackig, genau wie ein Yuppie-Arsch sein sollte", grinste er die junge Frau frech an. „Und noch eins Kamikaze-Mami: Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ihr Kleiner auch mal eine so schlechte Ausdrucksweise hat wie Sie, dann sollten Sie vielleicht lautlos fluchen." Die junge Frau wurde hellhörig: Richtig, sie wollte ja, dass ihr Sohn es einmal besser haben würde als sie und das sollte schon mit der frühesten Erziehung anfangen: „Oliver, vergiss bitte schnell, was Mami gesagt hat." Der Kleine hingegen saß in seinem Kinderwagen und brabbelte fröhlich vor sich hin: „Asch… Asch… dämlicher Asch." – „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen doch helfen", bot David an und bückte sich nach einigen Papieren. Er warf einen Blick darauf: „Oh, welches Kinderbuch muss ich mir denn besorgen, damit ich eine Erinnerung an unsere Begegnung habe?", fragte er mit einer Geste auf das Papier. „Am besten Sie behalten das da, denn dem Verlag hat's nicht gefallen, also werden Sie es nie in einer Massenauflage sehen", antwortete die junge Frau schon etwas versöhnlicher. Sie hatte endlich aufgeschaut und David betrachtet. Nicht schlecht, dachte sie. Wenn er sie und Oliver nicht fast überfahren hätte, dann wäre er fast eine angenehme Gesellschaft. „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?" – „Ja, am besten Sie zerschneiden Ihren Führerschein und machen einen großen Bogen um alles, was mehr als ein Rad hat." Wie eine Katze dachte David, als die Frau sich ihm näherte – die Augen so grün und sie selbst so kratzbürstig. Er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sie kennen zu lernen: „Würden Sie einen Kaffee mit mir trinken?", fragte er. David Seidel, der Womanizer, der Mann, der normalerweise ganz andere Geschütze auffuhr, um eine Frau von sich zu überzeugen, fragte eine wildfremde Frau, die ihn zu allem Überfluss auch noch beleidigt und beschimpft hatte, ob sie einen Kaffee mit ihm trinken würde. Empört entriss sie ihm ihre Papiere, schnappte sich ihren Kinderwagen und zeigte ihm dann beim Weggehen ihren Mittelfinger. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen hinterließ sie einen debil grinsenden David Seidel. Erst das laute Hupen der Fahrer hinter ihm riss ihn aus dieser Starre. Schnell suchte er sich einen Parkplatz und betrachtete die Zeichnung, die er eingesteckt hatte. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts gab Aufschluss auf ihren Namen oder den Verlag, bei dem sie arbeitete. Und dann doch: GabyK. war die Signatur. Wenn das Schicksal es nicht wirklich gut mit ihm meinte, dann würde er diese Frau nie wieder sehen. Und fiel es ihm wieder ein – das Kind, Oliver! Sie war bestimmt verheiratet! Klasse, Seidel, dachte er bei sich. Jetzt, wo du dir endlich die Hörner abgestoßen hast und bereit bist, sesshaft zu werden, da begegnen dir nur noch vergebene Frauen. Aber es blieb keine Zeit, sich im Selbstmitleid zu suhlen, es waren weniger als 24 Stunden bis zu Lisas und Rokkos Hochzeit und er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, bis zur letzten Minute zu warten, um ein Geschenk zu besorgen und seinen guten Anzug musste er auch noch aus der Reinigung holen.

Wie eine Wilde rannte Gaby durch die Kaufhäuser Berlins. Oliver konnte sie anziehen, was sie wollte, der sah immer süß aus, aber sie selbst hatte es geschafft, dass sie keine 24 Stunden vor der Hochzeit ihres Bruders immer noch nichts zum Anziehen hatte – zumindest nichts, was diesem Anlass angemessen war. Immerhin war sie Brautjungfer. Allein bei dem Wort musste sie lachen – sie war so ziemlich alles, außer einer Jungfer… Allerdings war sie für ihren Geschmack schon viel zu lange Single. „Mammmmaaaaaaaaa", krähte ihr Sohn und erst jetzt merkte Gaby, dass sie mit den Gedanken ganz und gar bei dem Yuppie-Arsch von vor ein paar Minuten war. Einer wie der hatte bestimmt tausende Frauen – allesamt stilvoll, gut erzogen und gebildet, bestimmt nicht wie sie. „Mammmmmaaaaaa", krähte es wieder. „Ja, Oli, was ist denn?" – „Flasche leer", kündigte der Kleine an und drückte ihr das leere Fläschchen in die Hand. „Oliver, du musst der Mama mal helfen. In welchem Outfit bin ich schöner? In dem hier?" Gaby hielt ein langes, smaragdgrünes Kleid hoch. „Oder in dem hier?" Gaby hielt einen dunkelgrauen Hosenanzug hoch. Oliver schlug sich mit beiden Händen auf die Wangen und machte große Augen. „Mami ist immer schön", antwortete er voller Inbrunst und griff dann nach dem grünen Kleid. „Ja, Oli, das gefällt mir auch besser."

„Ach nee, der Yuppie-Arsch", entfuhr es Gaby laut, als sie 24 Stunden später im Goldenen Eber auf ihren Tischherren traf. „Die Kamikaze-Mami", antwortete ihr ein mehr als erfreuter David Seidel, der sie natürlich schon während der Trauung in der Göberitzer Dorfkirche erspäht und sich dermaßen gefreute hatte, dass er fast laut gejubelt hätte, in dem gleichen verächtlichen Tonfall. „Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch kennt. Dann muss ich euch ja nicht mehr vorstellen", sagte Helga, die Gaby zum Tisch geleitet hatte. „Doch Helga, stell uns bitte vor, sonst muss ich ihn immer ‚den, der mich fast überfahren hat' nennen." – „Also gut: Gaby Kowalski, David Seidel. David Seidel, Gaby Kowalski. So, ich lass euch zwei Hübschen dann mal alleine und kümmere mich ein bisschen um eure Mutter", sagte Helga bevor sie ging. „Kowalski? Sie gehören zur Familie des Bräutigams?" – „Ich bin seine Schwester. Und Sie sind also David Seidel. Dann gehören Sie in den Jürgen-und-Yvonne-Block?" – „Den Jürgen-und-Yvonne-Block?" – „Ja, so gut befreundet, dass Sie schon fast zur Familie gehören."

Am Tisch, an dem die Familien des Brautpaares saßen, saß auch Mandy Kowalski. Am liebsten hätte sie sich versteckt und die Feierlichkeiten nur beobachtet. Immer wieder sah sie zu ihrem Sohn und seiner wirklich hübschen Braut. Er strahlte nur so vor Glück und Lisa nicht minder. Sie hatte definitiv einen guten Einfluss auf ihn und Mandy würde es ihr nie vergessen, dass sie Rokko dazubewegt hatte, seinen Vater zu besuchen, als dieser vor fast einem Jahr im Sterben lag. Axel Kowalski war zwar viel zu zugedröhnt von den Schmerzmitteln, um zu merken, dass sein Sohn Abschied von ihm nahm, aber wenigstens war Rokko gekommen. Später hatte er ihr dann alle Formalitäten für die Beerdigung abgenommen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie in eine bessere Gegend umziehen konnte. „So", unterbrach Helga Mandys Gedankengang und drückte ihr ein Glas Sekt in die Hand. „Jetzt, wo wir sozusagen verwandt sind, wird es Zeit, Brüderschaft zu trinken. Ich bin Helga." – „Mandy", antwortete Rokkos Mutter schüchtern. Sie war längst nicht mehr so verstockt wie vor Axels Tod, aber sie schwamm sich nur langsam frei. So gut es ging, kümmerte sie sich um alles alleine. Einige Tage vor der Hochzeit war Mandy nach Berlin gekommen. Helga und Bernd hatten sie bei sich aufgenommen und ihr die Stadt gezeigt, Gaby und Oliver mit ihr besucht und nicht zu vergessen, die Anprobe des Brautkleides, auch hier wurde Mandy mit eingespannt.

„Kneif mich mal", raunte Lisa Rokko beim traditionellen Eröffnungstanz zu. „Aua", entfuhr es ihr, als Rokko ihrer Aufforderung nachkam. „Ich würde es doch nie wagen, meiner Braut zu widersprechen", rechtfertigte er sich grinsend. „Aber warum sollte ich dich kneifen?" – „Na deshalb." Lisa übernahm kurz die Führung, um Rokko ihren Ausblick zu gewähren. „Das sind Gaby und David. Wir haben sie eingeladen, schon vergessen?" – „Nein, aber guck doch mal genauer hin. Das ist mehr als nur Smalltalk." – „Du siehst ja Gespenster. David und meine Schwester, das passt ja nun so was von gar nicht." – „Wo die Liebe hinfällt. Sagst du doch…" Rokko hatte Lisa mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht. „Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich keine Lust, Verkupplungsspielchen zu spielen, solange ich meine Braut in den Armen halte." Die erste Runde war vorbei und die anderen Gäste gesellten sich zu Rokko und Lisa auf die Tanzfläche – nur Gaby und David nicht. Sie unterhielten sich noch immer angeregt. Und Mandy auch nicht, sie spielte viel lieber mit ihrem Enkel und seiner kleinen Freundin Bärbel.

„Du hast Recht, da geht tatsächlich 'was", bemerkte Rokko, als Lisa und er nach vielen Anekdoten und Spielchen endlich eine Minute Ruhe hatten und sich an ihren Tisch setzten. Er deutete auf den Tisch, an dem Gaby und David schon den ganzen Abend saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Waren sie überhaupt mal aufgestanden? Hatten sie überhaupt getanzt? Oder wenigstens etwas gegessen? „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich meine Schwester um diesen Tanz bitte?", fragte Rokko seine Braut. „Ich nicht, aber David vielleicht", antwortete diese amüsiert. Wenig später führte Rokko Gaby auf die Tanzfläche und horchte sie aus. Lisa tat es ihm gleich und ging zu David: „Na einsamer Fremder, Lust auf einen Tanz unter Freunden?" – „Sehr gerne." – „Soll ich dir was sagen?" – „Was? Willst du mir etwa anbieten, zu führen?", witzelte David. „Nein, aber ich glaube, Gaby würde sich gerne führen lassen." Lisas Augen funkelten verschwörerisch. „Sie ist schon eine klasse Frau." – „Gut, dann wird's Zeit für einen Partnerwechsel. Ich hätte meinen Gatten dann doch gerne wieder."

„Lisa, du musst den Brautstrauß werfen, bevor alle Gäste schon nach Hause gegangen sind", schlug Yvonne zu später Stunde vor. In der Tat hatten sich einige der Gäste schon auf den Heimweg gemacht und so trieb Helga alle unverheirateten Frauen zusammen und Lisa baute sich vor ihnen auf. Bevor sie die Blumen aber wegschleuderte, warf sie noch einen Blick über die Schulter. Und schwups flog der Strauß aus roten Rosen… direkt in Gabys Arm.

„Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht", scherzte Rokko, bevor er Lisa hochhob, um sie über die Schwelle zu tragen. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich eine sehr schlechte Hand-Auge-Koordination habe. Wie soll ich denn das gemacht haben?", gab sie grinsend zurück.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Rokko hatte gerade das Krankenhaus verlassen – die Stationsschwester hätte ihn vermutlich sowieso bald nach Hause gejagt. Dort konnte er eh nichts mehr tun. Bernd und Helga hatte er informiert und auch seine Mutter angerufen. Blieben nur noch seine Schwester und sein Schwager in spe. Bei den Beiden würde er persönlich vorbeigehen – ihre Wohnung lag ja nur ein paar Straßen vom Krankenhaus entfernt. Rokko musste bei dem Gedanken an seinen Schwager in spe schmunzeln: Lisa und er waren gerade von ihrer Hochzeitsreise aus Kanada zurückgekehrt, als sich auf seinem Schreibtisch Anfragen zu David Seidels Privatleben stapelten. Während ihrer Abwesenheit hatten David und Gaby immer häufiger etwas zusammen unternommen. Bei einer Gala, zu der David Gaby mitgenommen hatte, fielen die Reporter über Hugo her und waren dabei, ihn und seine Trauer um Britta zu zerreißen, als Gaby sich die Finger in den Mund steckte, laut pfiff und dann rief: „Ey, Jungs, hier gibt's was zu gucken" Sie zog den verdatterten David an sich und küsste ihn. Dieser Kuss war anders als all die anderen Küsse, die David je bekommen hatte. Er glaubte, ihm würden Flügel wachsen. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie gefunden hatte, die Frau seines Lebens… Die Gerüchteküche begann also zu brodeln – niemand kannte diese junge Frau und David Seidel wollte keine offizielle Stellungnahme abgeben. Von da an genossen David und Gaby ihr Glück im Stillen – bis zu Lisas und Rokkos Rückkehr… Rokko dachte an seinen ersten Arbeitstag nach den Flitterwochen: Er saß in seinem Büro und betrachtete die Bilder von besagter Gala, als es an der Tür klopfte. Wann hatte er David Seidel unsicher erlebt? Ein einziges Mal und das war an jenem Tag: „Ich möchte Ihren Segen", hatte er gestammelt. „Gehe hin in Frieden", hatte Rokko scherzhaft geantwortet, weil er nicht wusste, was David von ihm erwartete. „Okay, also Flucht nach vorne", hatte David erwidert. „Ich liebe Ihre Schwester und ich möchte mit ihr zusammen sein und ich möchte es offiziell machen, aber ich will nicht, dass es auf einem wackeligen Fundament steht, weil wir zwei so unsere Schwierigkeiten hatten in der Vergangenheit… Darum wollte ich Ihren Segen." Rokko hatte angefangen zu lachen. „Waren wir nicht schon mal beim Du?" David war perplex. „Öhm, ja, glaube ich." – „Gut, David, also, wenn Gaby es auch will, dann steht euch niemand im Weg. Und jetzt entspannt dich, von dem Gesichtsausdruck könntest du bleibende Falten bekommen." Ja, so hatte es angefangen. Wenn jemand Rokko 'mal gesagt hätte, er würde sich mal gut mit David Seidel verstehen, dann hätte er ihm vermutlich einen Vogel gezeigt. Aber mittlerweile war David Seidel von rechts auf links gedreht – mit seiner Weltumsegelung hatte es angefangen und Gaby hatte ihr Übriges getan. Offensichtlich taten die beiden einander gut. Was alle besonders überraschte, war, dass David mit Oliver besonders gut klarkam und der Kleine ihn abgöttisch liebte. David hatte das Kind in sich entdeckt und saß manchmal stundenlang mit Oliver auf dem Fußboden und baute Bausteinburgen…

„Ich mache auf", hörte Rokko die Stimme seines Neffen nur Sekundenbruchteile, nachdem er geklingelt hatte. Kurze Zeit später wurde der Briefschlitz in der Tür von innen aufgedrückt: „Hier ist Oliver Kowalski-Seidel. Ich darf Fremden nicht aufmachen. Also, wer ist da?" – „Hallo, mein Großer. Hier ist Onkel Rokko." Doch statt die Tür zu öffnen, ließ Oliver den Briefschlitz zufallen und Rokko hörte das Getrampel von kleinen Füßen: „Papa David, Papa David!" Kaum zu glauben, dass Oliver bald drei wurde. David schaffte es gerade so, Oliver zu stoppen. Er schnappte ihn sich und klemmte ihn sich unter dem Arm, so wie er es mochte. „Was habe ich dir über das Rennen in der Wohnung gesagt?" – „Das darf ich nicht." – „Und warum nicht?" – „Weil ich mir sonst ein Aua machen kann und ins Krankenhaus muss." – „Genau. Wer war denn an der Tür?" – „Onkel Rokko." – „Und du hast die Tür nicht aufgemacht?" Olivers Gesicht verzog sich weinerlich. „Ne-eein. Hoffentlich ist er noch da." David öffnete die Tür und wollte Rokko begrüßen, aber Oliver kam ihm zuvor: „Onkel Rokko, du siehst ja aus wie Papa David und Mama, wenn ich morgens zu ihnen ins Bett springe." David lachte herzlich: „Ich nehme mal an, es ist niemand um 5 Uhr morgens in dein Bett gesprungen und wollte spielen? Wo sind denn eigentlich deine entzückende Frau und ihr Bauch?" Rokko begann stolz zu strahlen. „Meine Frau hat keinen Bauch mehr, dafür habe ich jetzt einen Zwei-Weiber-Haushalt." Rokko griff in die Innenseite seines Jacketts und förderte drei Zigarren zu Tage. Eine gab er Oliver und eine David. „Keine Sorge, die sind aus Schokolade. Ich dachte, wenn wir zwei Nichtraucher uns an echten Zigarren versuchen, dann könnten wir an Coolness einbüßen." Genüsslich kaute Oliver an seiner Schokoladenzigarre: „Ich bin jetzt auch Onkel", stellte er stolz fest, bevor David Rokko gratulieren konnte. „Nein, mein Kleiner, du bist jetzt Cousin", antwortete Rokko ihm lächelnd. „Cuuusäng", wiederholte Oliver sichtlich angestrengt und sah fragend zu David: „Stimmt das? Ich bin kein Onkel, sondern Cuusäng?" – „Ja, du kannst aber auch Vetter sagen." – „Vetter?", wiederholte Oliver neuerlich und sah zweifelnd an sich herunter. „Ich bin aber nicht fett. Tante Lisa ist viel dicker als ich." David gab auf, Oliver hatte aber auch immer Widerworte – genau wie seine Mama. „Kinder sind schon 'was Tolles", bemerkte er und sah Rokko abwartend an. „Ja, Kinder sind 'was Tolles, aber wie sie auf die Welt kommen, ist ein schlechter Scherz. Ich sag's dir, erst hat Lisa mir fast die Hand gebrochen und dann war unsere kleine Maus ganz blau. Ich erspar dir mal die Details, weil objektiv betrachtet… naja, es ist nur schön, wenn man dabei war. Auf jeden Fall ist sie eine gelungene Mischung aus Lisa und mir. Leonie hat blaue Augen wie ihre Mami und ihre Haare sind dunkelblond. Und sie ist so süß." Rokko holte seine Kamera hervor und zeigte dem neugierigen David und seinem noch viel neugierigerem Neffen die ersten Bilder. „Und wie geht's Lisa?", fragte David, nachdem sein verklärter Baby-Blick sich gelegt hatte. „Sie hat alles gut überstanden, aber nach einer ganzen Nacht mit Wehen war sie müde. Leonie kam um kurz nach 4 heute Morgen." – „Dafür siehst du aber fit aus." – „Fand die Stationsschwester auch. Trotzdem hat sie mich nach Hause geschickt und ich sag dir, die hat mich an meinem Ausbilder beim Bund erinnert. Widerworte hätte sie bestimmt nicht geduldet. Wo ist eigentlich meine Schwester?" – „Beim Verlag, die alten Herren von ihrem Konzept für das Gurkenkönigbuch überzeugen." – „Hat sie das so gesagt?", fragte Rokko amüsiert. „Ähm nein. Sie wollte sie aufmischen." – „Die alten Herren?" Das sah seiner Schwester ja gar nicht ähnlich. „Die Sackgesichter", krähte Oliver. „Mama hat ‚die Sackgesichter' gesagt, aber ich soll's nicht wiederholen", triumphierte der Kleine. Rokko wusste, dass es pädagogisch unklug war, zu lachen, aber er konnte nicht anders. „Wieso hat Oliver sich eigentlich mit Oliver Kowalski-Seidel an der Tür gemeldet?" Darüber hatte Rokko sich eigentlich gleich gewundert, aber von der Geburt seiner Tochter zu berichten, war ihm erst einmal wichtiger gewesen. „Weil Olivers Vater sein Einverständnis zur Adoption gegeben hat und weil Oli die Zeit nicht abwarten kann, nennt er sich jetzt vorübergehend Oliver Kowalski-Seidel bis er sich offiziell Oliver Seidel nennen darf." – „Hey, das ist doch großartig. Dann darf ich wohl bald den Brautführer für Gaby geben?" David rollte mit den Augen: „Ja, hoffentlich. Gaby will sich erst in ihrer Branche etablieren, weil sie in den Klatschblättern immer nur als freischaffende Illustratorin betitelt wird." – „Aber das ist sie doch auch." Wieder rollte David mit den Augen. „Ich weiß, aber für sie klingt das mehr danach, als würde die Presse ihr nicht zutrauen, damit auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Du weißt doch, wie stur sie sein kann. Wenn sie die Gurkenkönigsache an Land zieht, dann ist sie ihrer Meinung nach etabliert." – „Und dann heiratet ihr endlich?" – „Ja, aber vorher kaufe ich aus lauter Dankbarkeit die erste LKW-Ladung Gurkenkönigbücher", scherzte David. Rokko gähnte zum wiederholten Male herzhaft. „Ich glaube, wenn ich meine zwei Mädels heute noch mal besuchen will, dann muss ich langsam ins Bett. Grüß Gaby von mir." – „Können wir Lisa und die kleine Maus auch besuchen?" – „Ja, natürlich. Wie blöd von mir. Darüber freut sie sich bestimmt. Bernd und Helga kommen heute auch schon. Alle anderen wollen erst in den nächsten Tagen vorbeikommen. Wäre ja sonst auch ein bisschen viel." – „Okay, dann mach, dass du ins Bett kommst, Papa", scherzte David, als er Rokko zur Tür brachte.

David stand in der Küche und hielt Oliver auf dem Arm. Vor Anstrengung hatte der Kleine den Mund ein bisschen geöffnet und die Zunge ein wenig herausgestreckt. „So, Oli und jetzt wirf die Spagetti ins Wasser", ermutigte David seinen Ziehsohn. Kurze Zeit später hörte er, dass Gaby nach Hause gekommen war. So wie die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, war es beim Verlag wohl nicht so gut gelaufen. Oder doch? Aufgeregt rannte Gaby in die Küche: „Hallo meine Männer!" Übermütig fiel sie David um den Hals. „Du glaubst nicht, was passiert ist!" – „Was ist passiert?", fragte David schelmisch grinsend – er ahnte, dass Gaby etwas Wundervolles passiert sein musste. „Vor dir steht die offizielle Illustratorin für die Neuauflage von ‚Wir pfeifen auf den Gurkenkönig'!" – „Nein!" – „Doch!" – „Das ist großartig!" David hob sie hoch und drehte sich übermütig mit ihr. Oliver stand daneben und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie konnte die zwei den nur rumtoben, während sein Lieblingsessen gerade überkochte? „Mama, Papa. Die Spagetti schwimmen weg!" David nahm Oliver hoch und umarmte dann Gaby wieder: „Oli, deine Mama und ich, wir heiraten!"

22


End file.
